Please, Let Death Part Us
by Devine-Mystery
Summary: When two enemies are brought together under the most unusual circumstances they soon find that not everything is as it seems. Unlikely alliances must form if they are to come out of this alive.
1. The Article Heard Round The World

Disclaimer: Nothing is belongs to moi.

"I'm on birthday hangover." Hermione mumbled, stumbling into the common room, that she and the other prefects shared. Harry lay on the couch, and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, a whole year older, eh?" He laughed and sat up, allowing her to sit next to him.

"We're almost out of here, and we're getting older-" Hermione sighed, melancholy, while Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Throwing his arm around her neck as if he was about to put her into a chokehold.

"Man up, you old mum!" He laughed, rubbing her head with the back of his knuckle softly. She squealed and attempted to pull her head out of the crook of his arm. Harry tickled her side with the other and she kicked and pulled, while she began to laugh continuously.

"HAARRRrrY!" She tried to yell, but it came out in a gurgle, as her face was pushed into his armpit.

"What was that Mione, I don't think I can hear you!" He teased back, continuing to tickle her.

"Oi, what's going in here?" Ron said, stumbling down the stairway, tripping over the end of his sweat pants, and nearly falling on his face.

"Nothing really, I'm just handing out a late birthday present." Harry said, laughing as she began tickling him back. Ron made his way over to the opposite side of the couch and rubbed his eyes.

Harry finally let go of Hermione and pinched her arm.

"Ouch." She said, rubbing her arm, and laughing.

"Good morning Ronald-Who-Did-Not-Come-To-My-Rescue-Weasley" she said smiling at him.

He scoffed, and ran his hand through his fluffy red hair, and leaned forward, with his hands on his knees.

"You didn't seem to want to be saved. Screaming as if your about to co-"

"Ron!" Harry warned.

It was no secret that Ron had become a little touchie to say the least. His main targets being Hermione and Ginny, who avoided his mood swings as much as possible. Although the had the wit to sustain a very good argument, the Gryfindor community was sick of all the fighting, which called for them to be the bigger man, and ignore him.

"I'm going to change, see you at breakfast." Hermione said, sensing the tension Ron stirred up, she quickly stood up and left.

"Ron, what's with you?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses to their appropriate position.

Ron shrugged and leaned back into the couch. He was tense, yet his whole attitude screamed "I Don't Care."

"Ron!?" Harry said, a little louder.

"I don't know Harry. She didn't even like my gift last night, she's just so, conceded." He said starring at the stairway into the girls dormitory.

Harry rolled his eyes, while Ron glared at an empty space.

"Ron, you gave her a Chudley Cannon's T-shirt, and Broom Wax. Hermione supports the Bulgarian's, and she doesn't own a broom, nor will she in the near or far future." Harry shook his head.

"What? When she sees it, she'll remember me mate" He clicked his tongue and jumped up, jogging up the steps, to his dormitory.

"You'd better get to the Gryfindor common room mate, breakfast won't wait forever."

Harry shook his head again , and watched him leave.

"Ponce."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry made his way to the Great Hall, something was not right.

The Slythern's were laughing. Three out of five girls were consoling one another, and everyone looked either pissed off or ashamed. Girls ran through the halls sobbing, and the boys, stormed pass, with their fists balled. It was if Professor Snape had announced that he was failing everyone, except for his house.

Hermione, and Ron walked up to him, both wearing the same confused expression.

"Did somebody die?" Ron asked, watching as a group of girls walked pass, hearing the phrases, "It'll be O.K" and "No, we can fix it."

Hermione was just as confused that she didn't even find the comment insensitive, but watched as her many classmates passed her by.

"I vote we go back into the nice common room, where it's safe." Hermione muttered, as they each slowly walked into the Great Hall.

It was even worse inside.

The ceiling was dark and storming, which fit the surrounding students. Dumbledore wasn't in his seat, nor any of the other teachers, which made it even more odd, even Hagrid wasn't in sight.

"Seamus-" Harry called, walking over to the group, that seemed to be having a very animated conversation over whatever was in Seamus' hand.

"Oi, Seamus!" He called, getting his attention.

Seamus ran up to Harry, his face tomato red.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, coming up behind Harry, along with Hermione.

He let out a strangled yell.

"Haven't you heard at all??" He went back to the group, who had given all their attention to the ignorant trio.

Picking up what looked like the Daily Prophet, he strode towards them, and pushed it in Harry's chest.

"Seamus, what's your problem?!" Ron snapped over Harry's shoulder.

Harry ignored his comment, and looked at the front page.

"_All Witches Of Any Muggle Back Round Must Marry_. _Witches without any kind of magical blood, must marry into magical families, or suffer banishment of wizarding community. _" He whispered, his eyes growing wide, and he rolled it up, attempting to hide it from Hermione, who had been so happy this morning.

Ron heard him, and grabbed the rolled paper, so hard he nearly ripped it in two. His face began to grow redder than Seamus, as Harry's grew whiter than clouds. He opened it, and scanned it, looking at Hermione afterwards, and rolling it up again.

"What is it?" Hermione said, anxious.

The three boys, stared at her, unsure what to say. She looked at them almost as a child that was about to hear that her pet died. Her eyes wide, and sparkling at them, so much that, none of them had the heart to tell her.

"Hermione, maybe we should go somewhere else." Harry suggested softly.

"Yeah, Mione, let's go back into the common room." Ron said, he said stricken.

Hermione's heart began to race and she shook her head, throwing her hand at them, in a "give me motion" pointing to the newspaper. Her face now panicked.

"No, Hermione, really, let's talk about this in the common room, it'll be better-" Harry tried to convince her, as she ripped it out of Ron's grip. The Gryfindor table watched, as she scanned over the front page headline. They watched as her eyes went wide, and as water slowly formed in them. They watched as her lips mouthed what sounded like a jury's sentence.

"This is a joke right? It's a sick joke, what are all of you trying to pull?" She nearly yelled, throwing the paper into the ground.

Her eye's threatened to give way and soon enough angry tears spilled onto her face.

"Mione."

Without word, she fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Witches of Muggle Birth Must Marry! _

. _Witches without any kind of magical blood, must marry into magical families, or suffer banishment of wizarding community.  
_

_It came as a heavy blow to thousands of witches last night when officials of the Ministry of Magic, announced to the world, that all witches who are of pure non-magical backround would be forced to marry, or would be banished forthwith. The very confidential, very scandalous decision came from the Marriage Department Chairwoman, Dolores Umbrige. Whose statement came last night as:_

"_It is the best interest of the community that this new bill be carried out. The Ministry of Magic does not want to endorse the idea of segregation any longer, but we also have a census to worry about, proving that more and more muggles are spotting magical activity. Our reports deduce that the excessive spotting comes from younger witches, of muggles descent. Our very experienced advisors, have suggested that making witches marry into experienced families with real knowledge of keeping our lives secret, would work. If after a time it is unsuccessful, we will look to forward another bill that applies to wizards. This is a start, and hopefully these newly-wedded witches will bring it upon themselves to give an example of putting others before them."_

_Yet as to be expected, there are many non-supporters of the bill, who rallied out side of the building, causing excessive chaos and even having a number of aurors that changed their position, and picketed along with the other anti-marriage believers. Talks of many higher associates are helping to sign a petition to abolish the bill, while others are supporting it, fighting to praise the old ways with more bloodlines staying "pure."_

_It is clear, that either way, the bill must stay active for at least 90 days, leaves young witches, between the ages of 16 (the legal age of marriage for witches and wizards) and 25 is still at risk. This being that the deadline for the betrothals is within a short time of 60 days. However, even if it is abolished afterwards, the banishment done after the 60 days is still withstanding._

_It is without a doubt that this is very far from over._

_Basic Guidelines_

_Any one woman, between the age of 16 and 25. Any woman who turns 25 before September 1 2007, is exempt from these guidelines._

_Marriage must be to any one male, with proof of magical bloodline, with at least 5 of magical blood.  
_

_Marriage must be licensed by a Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage official, and will be reviewed by the board to calculate if it's been genuinely carried out.  
_

"Hermione..." Harry said, looking at her with concern.

She starred out the window, the playful attitude lost, as if it floated out that very same space. Ron snored in the corner, while Harry and Ginny watched their friend sit in her hospital bed, and simply stare.

She wasn't the only one there. Many were knocked out cold, sedated, owls were constantly swooping by, dropping consoling letters. Letters much like Howlers, but each said the same sad thing, and each without a thought on how to make it better.

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered. "We've read this twice already, it's just going to make you more upset."

Hermione snapped her head over to Ginny's direction so fast that it looked as if she were possessed. Harry jumped and Ginny pulled her head back, almost afraid of what she would do.

"Upset? WHY WOULD BE UPSET GINNY?! I worked my ass off for seven fucking years and now I'm going to be banished, and FOR WHAT? A FUCKING CENSUS LED BY A BIGOT BITCH!? Go back to your studies, you're wasting my time." Hermione hissed, angry tears sliding down her face.

Ginny sat there, her mouth agape. Her skin pale.

Harry hung his head low, and Ron whose snores resonated throughout the hospital wing, was silent. The entire wing was silent, except for Madame Pomphery, who bustled back to her office to get another sedative potion for Hermione.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Mione…I…" Ginny trailed off, and without warning, ran out of the hospital wing.

"That's my sister you just yelled at!" Ron hissed, standing up.

Hermione returned to starring out the window, ignoring him.

"She was just trying to help! Get your head out of your arse Hermione! Your not the only one that-"

"Ron, go tend to Ginny." Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice getting dangerously loud.

"Go tend to Ginny, get yourself out of here." Harry repeated, standing up.

Just as he was about to say something, Hermione interrupted him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ron starred at her, almost as if he were about to hex her. He glared at her, and Harry shook his head and motioned to the door. Ron glanced at him, as if he were waiting for Harry to tell Hermione she was being selfish. But he didn't. It was within seconds, that Ron stomped his way through the doors.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. She glared at the spot that Ron had been standing in when he yelled at her.

"I was seven when I found Hogwarts: A History, in my town library. It was in the fiction section, but it was too real. I convinced myself, it was real, and then four years later, I got my acceptance letter. I'm not getting married to stay in a world that doesn't fucking want me." She began to sob, and just as Harry reached out to touch her, Madame Pomphery pushed pass him.

Without attempting to be delicate, she grabbed Hermione roughly by the chin, and lifted her face up, sliding the murky purple liquid into her mouth.

Without delay, the potion began to work, and the life in Hermione's eyes faded, and she was lost to the world, without a care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, you caused quite a few scenes this day." A soft voice began to wake her up.

She tightened her face and rubbed excessively at it, as if it would rub away all the weariness. Her fingers massaged her scalp, and it felt as if she was dying of the biggest headache known to man.

"Yes, I do believe that it's quite a pain to be woken up after having to been given one of our strongest sedative elixirs, unfortunately in your case, Professor Snape had forgotten to take care of that side effect of a bad head afterward." Hermione looked at him blankly.

There was comfort in his voice.

"You know Ms. Granger, you are probably not tired of hearing it, but you truly are one of the most exceptional students of the age. You've succeeded in obtaining excellence in every aspect of your education. You handle combat well, and losses. More importantly, you did this as a muggle born female." He said, standing up.

Hermione blushed slightly, she DID enjoy the praise, but as the elixir wore off, and she remembered why she was sedated, she grew angry.

"And it's not worth a knut, I'm leaving on the next knight bus." She told him, she began to pull the sheets off of her, when she realized, she wasn't even in the hospital wing.

"Professor, where are we?" She asked, confused.

"This is a room that we use when we have guests accompany the school." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why am I here?" She asked, less confused, and more curious.

He didn't say anything at first, but turned to look at her. The distinguished twinkle in his eye, never failed as he gave her his attention.

"The wizarding community cannot lose an asset like you Ms.Granger, especially when you have a heart pure of good. Which is why, I'm here to ask you to do something that will change your life forever. I'm here to ask you to do me a personal favor."

Hermione clenched the sheets in her hands, and now grew nervous.

"Professor, normally, I would say, name your cause and I'm in, but I have a feeling it's more then an ordinary request." She told him.

Please don't ask this of me headmaster, she thought to herself.

"I need you to stay in Hogwarts. I need you to marry into a wizarding family." He said, walking towards her, and sitting next to her bed.

Hermione hung her head. The pounding in her head was accompanied by sweat beading at her crown. The man had given so much to her, to her friends, saved them so many times.

"Professor-" She began her hands holding her head as she tried to grasp what she wanted to say.

"I wouldn't ask this to you Hermione, if I didn't have a plan to get you out afterward. If it wasn't for the utmost certainty that it was needed, and that only you, with you brains and with your stature that you could do this." He said in the calmest way.

Most people would seem to beg, but Dumbledore always knew the way to calm somebody down, even while he was asking them the world, or giving them a death sentence.

Her mind scrambled. What would Harry and Ron think? The school? Her parents? What about her education? What about being in love with who you marry?

She looked at Dumbledore one last time, and saw the knight bus leave her mind.

"Yes, sir." She looked down at her hands, her knuckles white.

"Hermione." Without looking up, she nodded, acknowledging him.

"We are equals, you don't have to call me sir." He told her.

She looked up at him, not realizing that she was crying.

"Of course sir." She said, laughing at the irony.

He chuckled, and smiled at her. Hermione had never met her grandparents, but if she had, she imagined her grandfather would be like him. The perfect mentor.

"So who am I marrying?" She said laughing through her tears.

Dumbledore visibly tensed, which made Hermione tense. Her laughing and her crying ceased, and she starred at him in question.

"Professor Dumbledore, who is to be my husband?" She asked again.

"That would be me." A voice said, opening the door.

Devine- A new story? REVIEW or I'm just going to give up on it, I was kinda excited about the idea, so, please don't be too cruel. Help me out! I love all my readers!!!!!!


	2. A Not So Perfect Proposal

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. 

"You've gone off your rocker." Hermione whispered her dark chocolate eyes wide, as well as her jaw dropped. For once, she felt the twilight zone. She clenched the blankets even tighter in her hands, and her muscles all the way down to her toes tightened in repulsion.

"Ms. Granger, for the time being, I will accept your accusation." Professor Dumbledore chuckled, and smiled at her. Standing up, he turned to the newest person in the room. 

"Let me introduce you to your fiancé, Mr. Malfoy. However, I am slightly certain you two are somewhat acquainted." His tense attitude seemed to have disappeared altogether, as if the displeasure of both students was enough to almost make him giddy. 

"Dumbledore, you told me a student of muggle birth, NOT HER!" Draco announced. He starred at Hermione, and grew angry. 

"You agreed to this Mr. Malfoy, you swore an oath to your godfather, to me, to your mother-" The aged professor, smirked at him, and cocked his head to the left, as if to wait for a dispute.

Draco stood there for a while, not saying a word, glaring at Hermione, then Dumbledore. He wore all black, making his pale skin almost glow in contrast. Hermione had never been in such civil, intimate quarters with him, and she was fascinated with his composure. Why did he promise his mother to help Dumbledore? 

"What are you doing here?" She heard herself asking. She covered her mouth with her hand so quickly; it was as if she had blurted out an obscene secret. 

He failed to acknowledge her, but he did get out of his state long enough to look at Dumbledore to nod in agreement. 

"Only on the condition that she never talks." He said, throwing a strained smirk in her direction.

Dumbledore chuckled, and Hermione dropped her hand. 

"No Granger, you were right in the beginning-" He made motioned to put her hand back over her lips. 

"I won't do it." Hermione contested.

"Anyone but him, I'll marry anyone but him." She slid off the bed, and stood up, her head got cloudy from the sedative elixir, and she nearly fell back onto the bed. 

"Are you drunk Granger?" Draco asked, amused and also serious. 

"Oh piss off Malfoy. Professor, my answer is no, I can't accept your offer. Not if he is to be my husband." She shook her head, and regretted it immediately, she watched as the room circled twice without her moving, and felt her stomach churn.

"Ms.Granger, I know that this is a hard turn of events, especially within the last few hours. You must trust me when I tell you that if there were any other way to accommodate you, and still be in line to get the same result, I would take that road. However, we do not have the time, or the same opportunity." He shook his head, and walked towards her, making her sit down in a chair.

She slowly put her head down into her hands, and groaned. There was no way that Dumbledore would put her in this position if it wasn't the greatest chance for success. In her defense however, it was impossible. He was an imbecile.

Draco watched her as she ignored both his and the professor, and rested her head in her hands. He should have known it would be her that he'd be stuck marrying. He knew what he was meant to do, but her. Hermione fucking Granger. He sat in the chair parallel to hers, and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore was an ass. He walked in expecting anyone but her.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, bringing them both out of their dreamy state. Hermione groaned lightly, and Draco grinned at the reaction. 

"Let me explain the situation to you Ms.Granger, perhaps you will reconsider your position on the matter." He said looking at her with a twinkle that suddenly grew mischievous.

She nodded, and Draco leaned his head back, appearing to be bored and uncaring as if he was hearing it for the millionth time. 

Well too bad, Hermione thought, I hope he falls over. 

"We had gotten wind of the bill in advance, as you can see; we needed to be prepared for the reaction of the female population." He began. Hermione felt a stab of betrayal; even her favorite professors knew and didn't warn them of the atrocity.

"Not to long after we were informed of that bill, Mr.Malfoy became part of our unit. An informant, offering to help us stop the dark lord." He stopped, and Hermione raised an eyebrow in the direction of Draco.

Why the hell would he, of all people, want to help Dumbledore? 

"He informed us that his initiation into the dark lord's inner circle was nearing, and that before he was inducted, he was required to devise a plan that portrayed his skills. Something that would make the dark lord need him, keep him close, let him know what weaknesses they had." He paused, and grabbed a lemon drop out of thin air.

Even Draco gawked at that. 

"So in thinking of a plan, the bill came into play. Suddenly, magical families around the world would be taking in muggle born witches as their newest family members. So what would happen if the faithful, pure sidekick of The-Boy-Who-Lived married the son of a purebred who values his bloodline like a leprechaun values his money?" He paused, and Hermione starred at him. 

"He'd be mad, and he'd kill the girl in question. That would be me professor, I'd rather not die, and have Hermione Malfoy on my headstone." She said, exasperated with the concocted idea that seemed to have no grounds for logic. 

He laughed, and Draco rolled his, muttering something along the lines of "Trust me, they'd kill me first." 

"Not if the new inductee presented a plan that brought down the adversary of Voldemort" At that Draco visibly tensed. 

"And how would that happen-" Hermione stopped, the cloudiness stopped, and she nearly wished for it to come back. 

"Your going to use me again Harry, aren't you." She said, her voice shook lightly, and she looked at him with hope that he would change his mind. 

"If Mr.Malfoy convinced them, that by making you fall in love with him, you would break down the structure of his adversary. If by marrying you, you caused chaos and a sense of who to trust within the Light side, and bringing what is the most exceptional brain in an era onto their side." He looked at Draco who was finally at attention. 

"Then he'd be welcomed to the inner circle, and you would be untouched, both of you are public figures, remember that. You would appear to be bringing unity to the community on the outside. Behind closed doors, they would use you to get information, and we could detect spies within our own system. You'd get inside information, learn there trades, and you'd protect one another."

Hermione pursed her lips, and looked at Draco. Sure, she had looked at him before, but not like this. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, having to pretend to love him! It wasn't possible. No matter how well they played the game, he was who he was, and she was not going to change. 

"Professor my answer is still no." Hermione said, her gut felt as if a cold knife ran into it.

The man before her nodded, and stood up. 

"Ms.Granger, I would never cause you to do something that would be against your will, but I beg you, on behalf of the wizarding community, for the future, do this, and I will get you out." He looked at her with the utmost sincerity that of course, only Dumbledore contained.

Draco sat up in his seat and looked at her as if he was challenging her. Egging her on to say no, to disappoint him, to back out. For the first time, she wanted to indulge his sick brain. 

"Professor- I…" Her head pounded. 

"Will I be able to tell anyone? Anyone at all?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded. 

"Only one, for both of you, in case anything ever happens to me, you'll both be exempt from confinement. But beware, if you do tell anyone, they could blow your entire cover, and you could be killed before I could even protect you." She nodded; it was what she had thought. 

"What about my friends? What about my family?" She began, panicked, as if the decision had already been made.

"How will they ever forgive me?" She asked him, her eyes pleading with him to change his mind.

The aged man sighed, and smiled slightly. His eyes never lost their sparkle, but they were full of sadness, almost too much to look at.

"If they are the people, that you and I believe them to be, then when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Hermione strained a smile, and said nothing.

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and stood up.

"Her answer is no, she's too afraid of losing her darling admirers-" He paused and faced Hermione.

"You're wasting our time, now either answer the question and get it over with, or I'll answer it for you, in favor of both of us."

Hermione starred at him, her blood boiling.

"It's a tough decision FERRET, that's why I need to think it through, or maybe thinking is something you're not too familiar with." She snapped back, standing up, not caring that her brain wanted to explode out of her scalp.

Draco grinned. 

"Good, now that we've stopped playing miss innocent indecisive, it's a yes or no answer. You just nod your head for a yes-" He exaggerated the motions as he spoke.

"And shake your head for a no."

Neither noticed that the headmaster slipped away from the room as they argued.

"You know if you cared about ANYONE else, you'd realize why this was hard for me. What the hell are you playing at anyway, pretending to be the repentant asshole or something?" She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to answer. 

He glared at her, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm here because I chose to be here. Nobody saved me, nobody gave me the divine speech about me working for good and leaving the dark side. So don't get any ideas on thinking I've got some calling. I did it because I did, end of story-" He hissed.

"No, if I'm going to be forced to marry someone like you, I deserve an answer." She countered, not backing down for a moment. 

"Well then you don't have to worry, no ones forcing you, you can say no. This is what I've been waiting for you to say, all you have to do is give us a freaking answer."

"And what happens to you Malfoy, if I don't say yes. I'm not an idiot, if I don't say yes, then the whole plan goes to shit, then you're stuck having to act like Snape the rest of your life without me as your protection. See, if you screw up-which you probably will, because you don't have the willpower-and I'm NOT there, then they'll kill you. But if I'm there, and you screw up, you're able to use me as leverage, they can't kill you, because the whole world will know you married me, and if the happy integrated family is gone, then they'll all be suspects, you dear ol' daddy included." She shouted, panting for air.

"Then what are you waiting for, oh savior of the world. If you're role is so damn important, why don't you answer the fucking question." He challenged.

She opened her mouth to say something, when she stopped herself. 

"I…" She murmured, not able to find the words.

"That's right, because when it comes down to it Granger, your still just a sidekick." Draco walked out and left Hermione in the room.

Hermione didn't watch him leave, she didn't cry, she just stared at the spot that he stood in, and replayed the words in her head.

"Well, now, you'll have to excuse me, I did not mean to leave without a proper goodbye." Dumbledore walked in as if nothing had happened. 

Hermione shook her head out of her stupor. 

"Not at all professor, it's quite fine." She said, nodding as if trying to convince herself that it was.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy left, I see, well Ms. Granger, I'd like for you to give me your answer by the days end. Lemon drop?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked along the bridge and leaned against the railing that overlooked the lake. She wrapped her arms around her chest and rubbed her arms to get warm. The crisp air bit at her nose, and she reveled in how calm it made her feel. If only this could last forever, she thought.

"Granger, don't look so depressed, it's not like you're-"

Without opening her eyes she said. 

"Shut up Malfoy, leave me alone."

She could feel the heat of his body as he leaned on the pole next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to him. 

"It's not like you're going to die." He finished, a smug look written all over her face.

"Oh trust me Malfoy, if I were to have to choose between marrying you, or dying." She paused, and scoffed. 

"I think it's easy to say that the depressed look would go to the wedding day."

He grinned and placed her face close enough to her face where the heat of his breath trailed her jaw line. 

"Granger, after the wedding night, you wouldn't be able to make a face, let alone attempt to be depressed. That is, if you're virgin-" He emphasized on the word.

"Mind can contemplate what I mean by that."

Hermione shivered inwardly and pushed him away, swatting her hand at him, as if he were an insect that she wished to shoo. However, it didn't stop the goose bumps from scaling up her arms and down to her thighs. 

"Stop being a pervert; just tell me why you're doing this." She questioned him again, this time, less demanding.

His arrogant demeanor dropped slightly, and it was as if he visibly humanized himself to her. It made Hermione cock her head to the side, as if to analyze him.

"Your weasel friend is in the around the corner, with that freckled speck of a wizard and the slobbery fool, Longbottum. I'm going to propose to you right now, and you're going to make the decision, if you make me look stupid, it's done, no going back. If you say yes, no going back." He began to get down on one knee, unveiling a large square diamond that looked as if it would sink her to the bottom of the lake, even through the bridge.

"Malfoy, don't you fucking dare. I'll run." She warned her eyes wide. She whipped her head back, and could hear her three friends coming towards them.

"If you want to run, you can run." He said nonchalant, expecting her to back out anyway.

He starred at her from below, and she glared at him from above. For a second, she realized she'd never truly witnessed the color of his eyes. Dark blue, light blue and gray all swirled into an endless circle.

He watched her terrified face, and it seemed magnified from below. Though he didn't feel bad for putting her on the spot, he had questionable feelings regarding her terror.

"Malfoy, put that away now, or I swear, I'll curse you." She warned, the voices getting louder and the footsteps bounding towards them. 

"Malfoy!" She yelled. 

"Yes or no, or I'll tell them we fucked, which is worse. Fucking me, or marrying me, take your pick, but you'd better hurry the hell up." His voice was sharp, and she knew he was not trying to prove he could do it, he really expect this to be the answer. 

"Hermione! Is that you?" Ron yelled from a distance much closer, than she anticipated. She could hear their pounding footsteps, almost as loud as her heart.

"Hermione!" 

"Malfoy, leave." She hissed, still unmoving, terrified of actually making a move. 

"Granger, you disappoint me. Here, I expected a Gryfindor." Just as he finished saying that, the footsteps stopped and Hermione whipped around, with wide eyes.

The three boys looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"Hermione, I know this is a hard time for you and all being that you're going to be banished and all, and well, I'm just wondering, are you talking to yourself?" Neville asked timidly.

She let out a breath as if someone had literally pushed it out of her stomach. 

"What?!" She asked, completely confused. 

"Well, we heard voices, and no one else is here but you…and well, we didn't hear any footsteps, and…" Seamus trailed off, as if trying not to say it.

"And are we the ones hearing things, or are you just fucking batty is what we're asking." Ron cut in, blowing his long red hair out of his eyes.

Hermione whipped around, and no one was there, no one down the bridge way, just her. It was if he just, disappeared out of the air. He was smart, but not that damn smart. She kept her back to them when she felt a fabric touch the low part of her thigh.

She gulped, and also grew angry. He was making her look like some psycho, head case, and what was worse, she could feel the fabric sliding up and down her calves. Something that no one did, especially not Draco freaking Malfoy.

"Um, just rehearsing a speech, that's all. What're you three doing running down here as if you're a band of Robin Hoods?" She said indignantly, gulping as the fabric continued to run their course on her legs.

"Well we-"

"Nothing. You boys should be studying! You need to be-" 

"Oi, we got in eh Neville, Ron, let's get out of here, before SHE starts assigning the homework." Seamus said, groaning.

"You think you're better than us or something Hermione?" Ron asked, taking a step closer to her, and the hidden Draco. 

"Excuse-" She was cut off. 

"Forget it; you don't listen to anything anyway…" He snapped, turned and stormed off. Hermione stepped back at the comment. 

"Ron…"

"Forget it." She heard, as the three walked away.

When they finally were out of earshot, Hermione kicked where she last felt Draco. 

"Shit!" She heard, and she winced, as she toe began to throb in her shoes. 

She pulled the cloak off of his head, and he sat on the ground, still smirking. She leered at him.

"What are you doing!? And where did you get that, I mean, it's a rare item. What is it with you people and just giving away something that rare to a freaking child?" She grumbled, thinking about her anti-invisible cloak in Hogwarts argument that she'd had with Harry and Ron.

He stood up and shrugged. 

"What question do you want me to answer: What I'm doing, why I have a cloak, or why I'm asking you to marry me?" He asked, patronizing her with his tone. 

"Why are you doing any of this?" Hermione asked her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Well-" He started grinning, as if he was about to take another joke on her behalf. 

"This isn't a fucking joke Malfoy! This is my life! This is your life! If we do this, I have to trust you, and I can't trust someone who turns on his father, and I don't even know the freaking reason." She yelled, as if she were at her wits end. She shook her head at him, and began to walk away.

Draco watched her, and how frustrated as she was. He rolled his eyes at the spectacle, and sighed. 

"Alright, Granger." She paused, not turning, but keeping her back faced towards him. 

"I did it because my mom that everyone gets to see, the blonde walking zombie…isn't my mother. My mother wasn't pureblood; she's a poor ass half-blood." 

Hermione whipped around, her eyes even wider than when she first read that paper.

"So are you going to marry me? Or not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hermione, it's like three in the morning, are you alright, what's wrong, what happened?" Harry yelled sitting up in his bed.

Hermione covered his mouth and shook her head. 

He groped around his end table to find his glasses, and slide them on the tip of his nose up-side down.

"Harry…um…meet me in the common room."

Harry stood up, and Hermione blushed. He was wearing only a loose pair of boxers, showing almost all of his body. She'd seen him in those same boxers except he was a scrawny awkward twelve year old, and she had no whims about seeing a boy.

Harry was not a boy any longer however. He was chiseled and shaped, however, pale, but his dark hair and striking eyes, pulled it off. For a second, she almost caught herself checking him out. 

"Five minutes…" He muttered, oblivious to her reddening face.

She nodded and went downstairs, wrapping himself up in a blanket and sitting next to the fire. She and Harry did this all the time; someone would wake the other up. Usually, Harry set Hedwig over to the Prefect's common room or Hermione would sneak up into the boy's tower. She didn't know how it started, but she knew when.

It had started around the time the Ron had changed. When Percy started acting better than him, when Sirius died, and when Harry and Hermione started talking. Maybe Hermione had it wrong. Maybe Ron had changed when Harry and Hermione started these talks. Right around the time that Ginny showed interest in Harry as well. Did she ruin their relationship? 

"Whatever you're thinking, you're probably wrong." Harry grumbled, walking up to her in an oversized sweater and sweat pants. 

Hermione jumped and smiled, showing Harry she wasn't mad. 

"I don't know about that." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.

He flopped onto the ground next to her, and nudged her shoulders. 

"What's wrong? I mean, besides the obvious reasons." He asked. Hermione sighed, and starred at the fire. 

"If Dumbledore asked you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" She asked.

Harry laughed, and shrugged. 

"Probably" he answered. 

"And if he asked you to be a muggle again would you?" She asked, not once taking her eyes off the fire. 

He let out a long breath. 

"Crap, I don't know, maybe? I trust Dumbledore, just like everybody else, I mean, he's never steered us wrong. Except maybe when he ordered me to stay with the Dursley's, I still think that's a mistake." He said a little bitter at the end. 

Hermione nodded, in agreement. 

"I second that motion." He nodded again, and they both said nothing.

Hermione turned to look at him; he was starring off into space as well. 

"Harry." She asked, her voiced somewhat shaking. He turned to look at her, confused as to why she looked as if she was going to burst into tears at even the slightest sad sound. 

"Hermione, what's-" He paused and starred at her and she put her hand to her face, wiping a tear away.

"What's that on your hand?" He asked, alarmed, grabbing her hand, almost roughly.

Hermione gaped at him. 

"Hermione!" He nearly yelled. 

"Harry keep your voice down." She warned, motioning with her hands for him to be quiet. 

"Hermione, explain to me why you've got a diamond the size of my head on your finger." He said in a hushed voice that seemed to be struggling with screaming in frustration. 

"Harry, what if Dumbledore asked you to marry Draco Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes watering over, and the hand which he held in his, shaking.

Harry looked at her with a mixture of disgust and surprise, his mouth dropped open in his shock.

"Draco Malfoy?" He repeated, in disbelief, as if he was hoping she would say no that it wasn't what she meant to have said. 

"Yes, Harry…Draco Malfoy?" She answered, nodding over and over again, like it would make it truer. 

"Draco Malfoy?" 

"Yes, Harry-"

"As in most likely to be Voldemorts successor Draco Malfoy?" 

"YES HARRY!" She hissed, getting irritated.

His head pounded, and the world seemed to be the one hammering the nail into it. 

"Why?"

Hermione began to explain everything to him. Everything from Dumbledore's explanation, to her role, to what happen in the room, and on the bridge, even Draco's big secret. He sat there, floored, but listening to every word. 

"So you're, the…next…Mrs.Malfoy then mum?" He asked, almost hoping that the answer would change any minute now.

She winced, grimaced, and cringed all at the same time, creating an all over disgusted face, and nodding at the same time, causing Harry to chuckle slightly and a little uncomfortably.

"Ron'll never understand. You know that right?" He told her, groaning into his hands. 

That's when Hermione's heart dropped. She already felt that she and Ginny were the reasons that Ron had become some asshole to the masses, but now, he would consider her a traitor, and would never forgive her. 

"We can't tell Ron, Harry. No one must ever know."

"Not even Ron!" Harry asked frustrated. 

"He'd tell the world, you know that. I can only tell you, that way if I blow cover, or if when it's over, I don't get put into Azkaban. You need to pretend to hate me like everyone else will." She told him, getting more upset by the second. 

Harry starred at her, and at the fire. Hermione tried to read his face, but failed. He was like a mask, slack and unable to show any other emotion. Until finally he stood up and began to walk towards the boys tower.

He stopped and turned towards her, his face crumbling.

"I could never hate someone I love. Even if I can't have them."

He nodded, and Hermione felt her mouth opening in surprise. 

"Harry-"

Without another word, he walked up the tower, leaving Hermione alone in the Gryfindor common room, with a Slythern's ring.

Authors Note: I was so amazed with the responses for the first chapter; you all honestly have no idea how touched I was. I know that it doesn't answer all the questions yet, but you have to trust me when I say, I'm trying to build it up, and it'll all come together in the end. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing, it's what gets me to update faster, and attempt to write more, and please as many of my beloved readers as I can. I love you all. Devine


	3. I'm Right Your Wrong Shut Up!

Disclaimer: I claim not to claim any of this as my own…as depressing as that is…

Hermione lay in her bed, groaning as a very rude banging of her window woke her from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had barely slept at all last night, and with Harry's confession, she had cried herself to sleep. Why hadn't she ever seen it before? She looked into the mirror that lay on her night stand, and soon became even more upset.

She looked like death. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy and red, not to mention, she had dark circles practically brewing before her very eyes. Her hair was sticking every way it possibly could, and she was almost as pale as Malfoy. At that very thought, she felt like vomiting, she would soon be a Malfoy.

BANG!

"Oh geez, wait will you!" She snapped at the bird, as it scrapped at the window continuously.

"Hermione, shut up, it's not even light out!" Pavarti murmured, quickly easing back into snoring.

She rolled her eyes, and pushed herself out of the warm and comfortable bed. As she reached the window, she noticed that the bird belonged neither to her or any one else she knew. In fact, she'd never even seen it before, not even in the Owlery. Cautiously, she opened the window, and the bird swooped in, almost as if it were prepared to scratch out her eyes.

She yelped, and grabbed the wand off her nightstand, about to freeze it in place. The white owl stopped, and flew to the floor, and Hermione scrunched her face. The bird was either rabid, or stupid, and she wasn't sure which one she'd rather deal with at the moment.

As she began to hex it, it morphed before her eyes, causing her to almost scream. That was, until she saw the blonde hair that morphed from it.

"Malfoy, you low git, have you any idea what time it is? And this is the girl's dormitory!" She hissed, very aware that if Parvarti woke up, the entire school would know about the engagement, and assume, much, much more.

"Well if you want me to continue to scrape the freaking window, and wake up the entire school! I mean Merlin, Granger! The boys in the other tower freaking opened their windows to try and hex me! I've been trying to wake you up for an hour!" He whispered back.

She turned red, and sure enough, as she peeked outside, windows from the boy's room were opened in the tower across from hers.

"Well, I'm a heavy sleeper, and what are you doing here anyway!" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Dumbledore wants us, now, or should I say, he wanted us an hour ago." He grumbled.

"Well, I'll meet you there, I need to change." She said, noticing that he was in formal black dress robes, and she was in her pajamas.

"Malfoy, it's a Saturday, there aren't any classes and you're not-"

"Whatever Granger, just get dressed, don't worry about the fact that I look better than you." He changed into an owl, and flew off into the distance without so much of a word.

Hermione watched him leave, and closed the window. She saw that he hovered slightly, at a distance, and she drew the shade on her window.

"Owls eyesight is 35 percent more accurate than humans." She muttered to herself as she changed. She peeked through the side of the window, and smirked. He was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Granger, welcome, it is very nice to see you this morning-" The headmaster began to pull a wrapped candy out of his box when she interrupted.

"No thank you professor, I think I've had my share of lemon drops." She said smiling at him.

"Me as well." A voice said behind her, and she jumped slightly. Draco scoffed at her, and sat down, Hermione joining him.

"Well, Ms.Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I can see you've taken care of the necessary engagement approach. That's a very nice ring." He nodded. Hermione forced a smile, and Draco nodded his head, proud of the expensive piece.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I understand from you and your godfather, that your family has accepted this idea with very open arms…"

"Yes, professor.-"

Hermione interjected, confused.

"When did you have the time to tell them? I've only agreed to marry you last night."

He looked at her, with irritation written all over his face.

"Are you going to interrupt me, of can I finish?" He asked.

"I was just asking a question-"

"Without waiting for an answer to possibly come up in the conversation beforehand. For all you know, my next sentence could have been the answer, now, as I was saying-" He paused to look at her, waiting for her to interrupt him again, when she just waved him on.

"Tongue-tied? Please hurry it along, no need for interruptions." She told him sarcastically.

He glared at her, and took a deep breath, ignoring her.

"As I was saying, I apparated last night, as you directed, and Professor Snape came with me. The inner circle gathered, but Voldemort was the only one that spoke. He said that he came up with the plan that we had discussed and he approved of it, as should everyone else, without any complaint from either my father, Narcissa, or any other members of the circle. He announced that should anyone make it uncomfortable for either of us, that he would take care of it personally." He paused, and revealed his wrist, swollen with the black skull and snake was newly pressed.

Hermione let out a breath; she had never seen the mark on someone she knew. Someone that she'd call her husband. For a second, she felt bad for acting as she did when he woke her up.

"I've been initiated, and named heir." He said gravely, the arrogance in his voice completely lost, and when Hermione looked in his eyes. She saw emptiness.

That's why he's dressed like that, he was being initiated.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, his face calm, and not at all phased.

"My father is extremely pleased, and I reported that she and I have already become engaged. He told Professor Snape that he is to report to him personally, if anyone gets in the way of my…" He stopped and glared at Hermione with disdain. She raised an eyebrow, confused once again.

"Of my romancing…of…her..." He emphasized on romancing as if it were giving him a horrible taste in his mouth, and Hermione rolled her eyes. He acted as if romancing her was so horrible, she thought, but just as she finished the very thought, she stopped herself. He was right, it is a horrible thought, and she countered herself.

"That they will be…taken care of." He finished. Hermione bit her lip. She immediately thought of all the people that would want to prevent her from ever getting married to Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry most of all were on the top of that list. Ron would most likely try to kill either her or Malfoy at their wedding.

She decided to push the thought of Harry out of her head.

"I'll make sure that Professor Snape makes me aware of those people." He said, waving him on to continue.

"They're requiring that we get the school to accommodate us with a marriage suite, and that we're going to be married a month in a half into the three month period. Then we will move into the Manor during winter holiday." He finished.

"Did he give you any requirement, as to how to treat Ms.Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

He made a strained sound and nodded.

"I must treat her as if I loved her. Treat her as if she was about to marry the man of her dreams, because I can't have her suspecting anything."

Hermione grinned, and Draco grinned as well, which made Hermione nervous.

"They also want to make sure we consummate the marriage appropriately. They want an heir after a few months." He said, causing Hermione to go white.

"WHAT!" She screamed, sure to have woken up every person in the building.

"Oh relax Granger; it was a joke, like my father actually wants my firstborn to be born with less magical blood than myself." He said, both happy to have gotten a rise out of her, and also angry with her.

Dumbledore continued not to be phased, but popped open another Lemon Drop.

"So we'll announce the engagement, today then?" He said, ignoring them completely.

Draco nodded and Hermione shook her head.

Hermione looked indignant.

"We don't even look in love Malfoy! Are you deranged? No one has seen us together; no one has seen us get along! More people think that we would rather Avada one another, which I wouldn't doubt to be true." She babbled.

Both men looked at her as if neither saw her point.

"We can simply tell them that is was a rouse in order to keep our relationship secret. The new death eaters will support it." He said, as if he had known this was all going to happen in advance.

"And the Gryfindor's? You know the rest of society won't believe that we fell in love-" She was cut of by Draco.

"Merlin Granger, are you going to complain about every little thing? The whole point is to trick everyone, or were you not here for the introduction earlier today?" He gave her an annoyed look and Hermione huffed.

She knew he was right, and that made her even more upset. The main idea was that they needed to convince the world that they were young lovers, taking the opportunity to go the next step. Her heart dropped as she would have to pretend to love Draco in front of Harry. She would lose all of them. The Weasley's, her friends…Harry.

She would lose them for Draco Malfoy, and the thought made want to vomit.

"Alright Ms.Granger, I have a plan to make you two public today. Much like when the Goblet of fire was here, there will be a list of marriages, banishments and undecided, for every female witch. Rita Skeeter has been given an invite to interview the first decided couple of the law. I'd like that to be you two." They nodded, and he continued.

"I'd like to be informed on who you've told, or will tell, I'd like to speak to them as well." He finished.

"Pansy Parkinson" Draco said sternly, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, her voice strained with attempting not sound condescending.

He nodded, not arguing with her doubt in Pansy.

"More than you know." He murmured not only cryptically, but almost miserably. Without saying anything, she made a mental note to remember it.

"I told Harry, Professor." She looked down, and Draco also took the moment as a mental note.

"Alright then, Ms.Granger, you may go back to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like a moment." He told them.

Hermione nodded, and without a goodbye, exited the room.

There was a long silence before Professor Dumbledore addressed him.

"Mr. Malfoy, when you came to me, you had the support of your godfather, Pansy, Blaise…They knew why you had to do this. Voldemort killed your mother once he found out who she was, a dirt poor half blood waitress…"

Draco clenched his fists.

"And your father, although he loved your mother, asked for her to be killed." He paused, and Draco interjected.

"What do you know about it? All you're doing is ordering me and Granger around, playing with our lives, you don't care because in the end you'll get what you want."

Dumbledore ignored him and continued.

"So when you came to me, asking to help, and informing my of this new law, I saw that you were not your father, or else, why would you do it. You would have had the power of Voldemort simply handed to you, and YOU chose the opposite way. With full support of your closest friends…" He trailed off, and stroked the beak of Fawkes.

Draco's ego swelled slightly, he was doing Dumbledore the favor, so why should he listen to this again?

"Ms. Granger however, has a reputation that will be forever tarnished. She will lose her friends. She'll lose her reputation as a fighter for the good side. She'll lose job opportunities, and will have to marry someone she doesn't love, all the while…alone. Mr. Potter will understand, but do you think he can stand by her when he sees her walk down the aisle, seemingly in head over heels?"

Draco felt guilt fall into his stomach. It's only Granger, he told himself.

"She's going to be your wife Draco. Your wife. You will be her family, her friend, when everyone has left her. She will only have you, whether either of you like it or not, you two will be all you have." Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes imploring him to understand.

"You need to understand, she's no longer "Granger" anymore. She's the future Mrs. Malfoy. She's your partner and you need to treat her with respect, she's your equal." He continued, and Draco closed his eyes, and nodded.

Damnit Dumbledore, he thought, why does he always have to know exactly what to do?

"I think your fiancé is waiting outside, and don't complain so much Mr. Malfoy, it's a Saturday you'll be able to sleep in due time."

Draco glared at him, just because he wasn't using his Occulmency, didn't mean the Dumbledore could.

"You'd do well to hurry after her…"

Dragging himself off his feet, he left without a goodbye, leaving a chuckling Dumbledore behind, as Draco swore curses muggle and wizard a like in his head.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked at her watch, and groaned, it was only seven o'clock and she yearned to go to bed, after only having about three hours of sleep. She leaned against the wall and slid down, no one was around yet, and Hermione was thankful. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

She could feel her eyelids growing heavier, and heavier, as she rested. Within forty eight hours, she celebrated her birthday, fainted, screamed at her two close friends, became engaged to Draco Malfoy, learned that her best friend was in love with her, and was about to announce her "love" for her fiancé in about an hours time. She grumbled softly about hating Dumbledore, and pinched the bridge of her nose, preparing for a headache.

Just as she felt herself drift into sleep, she could hear the faint sound of the gargoyle spinning, but made no move to open her eyes, or to get up.

"Granger…my fiancé does not sleep on the school floor, Merlin. Get up will you?" He said, however, his voice was almost playful.

She opened her eyes, and rubbed them a few times, everything was fuzzy. She yawned and without thinking, took the hand that was held out for her. In her lazy stupor, Draco watched her carefully, she looked more exhausted than he felt, and that was saying something. She looked as if she'd been crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked, not meaning for it to sound crude.

As he helped her stand up, he noticed how small her hands were compared to his, and how she held it just a little longer than necessary.

She half heartedly glared at him.

"I was weeping for the future." She told him sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair. It was half true, she thought. Draco simply shrugged.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?" She asked, not expecting him to answer, but she had to kill time until eight anyway.

He didn't say anything, but rather, motioned for her to follow him into an empty classroom.

Draco lay across the table as Hermione sat, not to far away from him. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Draco interrupted her.

"Sometimes you should wait for the answer before being pestering someone for it." He mumbled, not looking at her.

Hermione stopped herself, baffled, how did he know?

"Dumbledore told me that I was to report to Snape before the day was done." He lied. She doesn't need to know, he reasoned. She'd probably make it even more difficult to treat her respectively if she knew the truth anyway.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's my liaison, my head of house, my godfather, you get the picture Granger. He'll be around a lot in the next months…" He trailed off, who knew how long the arrangement would take, what if it took years?

She nodded in understanding, and hesitated before asking...

"No Granger, you may not know why I asked Pansy to be my secret keeper." He murmured.

"YOU STUDY OCCULMENCY!" She winced as her voice resonated throughout the empty room, making her headache grow, to which she placed her hand on her forehead, frustrated.

"Oh, don't be so surprised." He said, his own eyelids growing heavy.

"You've been reading my thoughts! How long have you been practically spying on me?!" She hissed, clutching her head in one hand, the other balled into a fist.

He scoffed, and sat up.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that your special, I rarely use it unless I'm with "them". I've been doing this since third year with Snape. Besides, even if I didn't use Occulmency, you're easier to read than a book. I hope you don't plan on being this boring when we get married." He laughed, and jumped off the table.

Hermione glared at him.

"Teach me." She ordered.

He smirked.

"Well when you put it that way…" He paused. "No." He stood in front of her, practically shadowing her with his height. She stepped back without meaning to, and tried to remain calm and collected.

"Please Malfoy, just teach-" She stopped and groaned as her headache grew. She put her wand to her head and relieved it with a quick medi-witch spell and without asking did the same to Draco. His face softened with obvious relief.

"Just teach me. You agree, I need to be able to block my thoughts from your father, from Voldemort, Snape…you…" She trailed off just as he did earlier, nearly adding Harry's name to the bunch.

Draco made a mental note of that, and changed the subject.

"Where'd you learn that spell?" He asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"Madame Pomphery." She said, pointing her wand at him. She whispered something he'd never heard before and within seconds, he saw in the windows reflection that the circles under his eyes had vanished, and he looked as if he had gotten a full night sleep.

She did the same for herself, and he was amazed at how the transformation occurred.

"Teach me, and I'll teach you Malfoy." She said, cocking her head in a way that seemed to challenge him.

He clicked his tongue, a habit that his father despised, and nodded.

"You got it…Malfoy." He said back, smirking.

She nodded, proud to have gotten her way.

"Look, Granger, I'll make you a deal, in front of everyone, we act as perky and fine as if you were with Potter and I was with…" He stopped and Hermione quickly added.

"Pansy-"

He glared at her more venomously than usual.

"Shut up. As I was saying, we continue to act all grand, and when the curtains close, we'll remain civil. But we need to pull this act of without a flaw Granger. Not ONE flaw, because someone will catch it, and we'll be fucked-" She cut him off.

"I got it Malfoy, I'm not an idiot." She snapped, annoyed.

The bell tower rang throughout the hall signaling the hour. It was eight o'clock, and now there was no going back.

"Let's hope you're as smart as Dumbledore says you are." He muttered, walking to the door.

"Let's hope you're less of an ass then I think you are." She told him, following him to their doom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way into the Great Hall, they separated to their respective tables. When they walked in, they noticed what Dumbledore had forewarned them about. Three floating lists were in the center of the room, all empty except for the list made for the undecided.

Hermione walked in to see Harry, Ron and Ginny laughing, normally. She ached to be normal with them, to not see their faces when she announced the engagement. She glanced at Harry, who turned to see her. For a moment, he smiled sadly, before waving her towards them, as if nothing had changed. It took all her strength not to run to him, and sob.

Draco also walked in, his heart pounding. Soon, he'd have to play the double role twenty four hours a day. He'd have no time to live in the truth, no time for anyone, or anything. He glanced at the blonde girl that walked pass, and clenched his fist. No time for anyone, he reminded himself.

"Draco, you'll come to breakfast, or stare the food into your stomach?" Pansy said, a small smile at the edge of her lips, but her blue eyes seemed to be dying.

He nodded sternly, and walked pass her, as if he were ignoring her.

This was the life of a Slythern, he thought bitterly.

Hermione watched the exchange, in sadness. She and Malfoy shared a number of things in common. Things she did not ever expect them to share. They both did not love one another, they both loved their secret keepers, and they both couldn't be with the person that was right in front of them for so many years.

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered hesitantly. Hermione snapped out of her reverie and turned her head to Ginny.

"No, Ginny, I'm truly sorry." She said, meaning it more than ever.

The younger witch smiled, and nodded, thankful to have settled the dispute so easily. Ron however was not pleased, and said nothing to Hermione. Harry who sat next to her, said nothing, but gingerly placed his hand on hers under the table. Hermione felt her heart swell, and fall simultaneously.

"Good morning, students." The crowd silenced as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"I would like to address this newest most unfortunate decision, the Witches Marriage Law. I regret to inform many of you, that there is no way in my power or anyone else's, to appeal this law, until the ninety day period is over. I do wish that this was not the case, but it is. However, this is a chance, to show the wizarding community, the sacrifice, which this school and these brave young women will make, for unity. This is a chance to bring cultures together after what has been an eternity of segregation. Until this ninety day period is over, there will be three lists in this Great Hall. One made of undecided names, which will show the witches still eligible for marriage. The other lists: To announce marriages between the two parties, and to announce the departure of some."

He stopped for a second, and the food appeared on the tables.

"In honor of these brave young women…tuck in." He finished. The school seemed not to be too excited with the idea of eating when it seemed they've already had so much on their plate.

With a deep breath, Hermione glanced at Draco, who although appeared to be calm and collected, was in the same state she was.

"Hermione-" Harry whispered into her ear, closely as to feel his breath on her neck; he squeezed her hand, in reassurance, for both him and her.

"I'll wait for you." He murmured.

She felt her lip attempt to quiver, and bit at it furiously, and nodded at him.

"Good luck, old mum." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle one last time, before letting go.

On the other side of the room, Draco stared at the lists as if it was a dementor's kiss, and he was trying to be the first to pucker up. Pansy sucked in a shaky breath, and turned to him.

"You have a job to do, Draco." She said her face tight, and stern. She was truly the daughter of a death eater, and Draco felt like doing anything but obliging her.

She reached down and squeezed his hand softly and quickly removed it. There was nothing she could do but pretend to be impassive. He nodded and saw how she turned to her do her makeup once a tear slid down her face.

He looked at Hermione, and stood up, the Slythern table not surprised. Everyone knew what he was about to do. Everyone knew he would be their lord, that he was "tricking" Potters mud blood.

Hermione stood up as well, in confident strides; she ignored the eyes of her table. They all expected her to sign off on the banishment slip and be gone. Some gave her looks of pity. They all thought they knew what was going to happen.

They have no idea, Hermione and Draco thought in unison as the met each other in the center of the hall.

Draco smiled at her, as if he had done it a hundred times before. Hermione mirrored the look on his face, and when he held out his hand to her, she took it willingly. They seemed to do it so naturally. Hermione didn't realize that the moment she took his hand, that she squeezed it hard, hoping to get some comfort out of it. Draco held it tight, and they signed their names onto the marriage list, as the newly engaged Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

Suddenly the whispers of her classmates got so loud that it seemed to drown out their thoughts.

"What the bloody fuck is going on Hermione!?" Ron yelled.

Hermione willed herself to breath, as she "gazed" into Draco's eyes.

"Rita Skeeter will be here in a second." He told her, ducking down, trying to seem as if he were whispering something sweet in her ear.

She nodded, smiling, and putting her hand on his cheek "lovingly".

"He says he loves you, Granger." Draco whispered, looking in Harry's direction.

She looked at him, this time surprised but truly appreciative, and smiled.

"She loves you too, Malfoy."

Authors Note... Ok, have I ever told any of you, how much I adore and love you all so much for your support? I seriously am overwhelmed by the response, and if it keeps up, I'll bring a new chapter every three days, at the most. I know that not all the questions are answered in this chapter, but trust me, they will be, this chapter is pretty much fodder for the next. I hope you all enjoy it none the less, and PLEASE REVIEW. I really need it to keep me focused. I love you all!!!!! Oh and P.S. I know it seems like a Harry/Hermione, and Pansy/Draco but …it just might change (wink)...Devine.


	4. To Wonderful Girlfriends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

"Well my dears, this is a surprise," announced the infamous, Rita Skeeter.

Hermione nodded curtly as Draco slid his hand around her waist, and the trio walked along the shore of the lake. 

"This is your third wizard that comes from a very prestigious magical back round and…perhaps…also financial back round, correct?" Rita asked, her quill already scribbling behind her.

Hermione laughed as if it were an old joke between friends, when really she felt like stabbing her with her quill. Draco squeezed her side, trying to warn her to not say anything stupid.

"Well Rita, to be perfectly honest, I've never actually been in a relationship. Viktor and Harry were close friends of mine, and I think our closeness was misinterpreted. I see them more as the brothers I never had. Draco is quite ironically the only person I've acquired romantically in my life." Hermione batted her eyelashes at the petite woman, and Rita smiled back, almost disappointed.

"You say 'ironically' almost as if this were all new to you, care to explain?" She said, her thin eyebrows rising.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Draco stepped in, laughing.

"You can ask anyone in Hogwarts, we're not the most obvious match to be made." He stopped and Rita giggled.

"Oh, please continue Mr. Malfoy." She told him, twirling her hair around her finger.

Hermione didn't know which made her stomach churn more, pretending to be in love with Draco, or watching a middle aged woman flirt with a student as if she were thirteen. Especially being that, that woman was Rita Skeeter.

"Well, you might say we have a forbidden love. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slythern, how much more of a taboo can you have? We've been rivals for years, be it, book smart or wand smart. I think that was what always broke her apart from the rest…" He trailed off to look at Hermione, and she smiled genuinely at him. He meant that last statement.

"I've always beat you though darling." Hermione teased him, putting her head onto his chest.

"Well, now, I wouldn't say that love-" He laughed back, and Rita's eyebrows floated back to their normal position.

"So, how did this love start?" Skeeter inquired. Behind her, there was already a roll of parchment passing her waist.

"Well for me, it was when we both were given a detention in Professor Snape's Potions class. We had to clean up cauldrons for a week and Draco soon became someone I could talk to, and what started off as a simple civil relationship, became love." Hermione stated passionately. 

"And why did you need to keep it such a big secret? Why bring it out into the open now?" Rita asked, her quill pointed at them as if it would rip them to shreds if they said anything suspicious.

"Well, as I said, our relationship is not the best received. He's not been so pleasant to my friends, nor have I towards his, and it was not until we were sure that we would be accepted that we were ready to announce our engagement." Hermione stopped, and Draco continued for her.

"Now there's no reason to hide how we feel for one another, the new law has made sure of that. What we had originally planned for was a November wedding, and it seems we will get what we want, and Hermione will be able to stay in the wizarding community." 

The three continued to walk through the grounds until finally, Rita dotted her last sentence, and sighed. Not a single line spoken out of place. They truly resembled that of a loving couple, almost too loving.

"Well then smile!" A flash of light burst in front of them, and Hermione was lucky to have Draco steadying her. She tried to blink away the temporary blindness.

"Owl me with any more exclusives Mr.Malfoy." Rita told him placing her card in his hand.

"We will Ms. Skeeter." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

Rita made an indignant sound, and within seconds, her Quick Quill zipped away and she popped into a tiny bug with pointy glasses, and flew away.

Hermione pointed her wand at the bug, and a red light followed it. She watched as the bug flittered dangerously within earshot, unaware that they knew where she was. Draco scoffed softly under his breath, and led her along the dock.

The red light still blinked closely by, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back into him, the wind nearly lulling her to sleep. She'd been held before, but that was different. She thought back to how Harry held her when she cried, and although she was sure of her feelings for Harry, she had never been held so….lovingly.

She tried to shake the thought from her head, reminding herself that this was just an act.

Draco raised an eyebrow quizzically; he listened to her thoughts almost- ALMOST- in guilt. Gritty Granger of all Gryffindor felt comfortable in his arms. A devious thought ran through his mind. 

She unknowingly ran her finger along his knuckles, and sighed. The red light vanished, and Draco decided not to tell her. Hermione thought of Harry being behind her, holding her, and Draco furrowed his brow in disgust. 

She thought about how Harry would wait for her, and how his hand felt in hers. 

Draco clenched his teeth, irritated. It was one thing that he was forced to play the picture perfect beau to the girl he looks at as a beaver. It was another that she fantasized about him…AS BEING HARRY POTTER! 

"Well that's enough dreaming of Potter for you Granger." He grumbled letting go of Hermione, who almost fell back.

"Christ Malfoy, you could have warned me." Hermione hissed, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"And what are you doing? DON'T read my thoughts Malfoy-" She grabbed his hand, and began to walk back to the castle.

"Oh trust me, I don't want to anymore, all you think of is Potter and his smoldering eyes, I didn't think of you as obsessed." He said removing his hand from hers and swinging his arm around her neck, much to her displeasure.

"Stop it; I am not obsessed, so just leave Harry out of this." She said pinching the inside of his arm.

"Whatever you say, darling," he grumbled, walking her back into the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET OUT OF OUR DORMITORY!" Ron screamed at her, the second she stepped in.

Hermione stepped back, afraid.

"Ron please…" Ginny whispered, looking back and forth from Hermione to Ron.

"NO! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS BEHIND OUR BACKS, WHY SHOULD WE EVER TRUST YOU?"

She was speechless, and clearly unprepared to answer her once best friend.

"Hermione, how could this happen?" Ginny squeaked, her tiny frame practically hidden by her overpowering brother.

Hermione scanned around the room, as if she were a deer in the headlights. The few Gryfindors left in the room were silent, sneers on their faces, and if you were to change the colors on their robes, you'd swear they were Slytherns.

"It just did Gin-" Hermione whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!" Ron yelled.

Hermione instantly recoiled, and her eyes flickered toward Harry, who sat silent, in the corner. He looked at her with pity.

"Ron, it has nothing to do with you…I…" Hermione's voice cracked.

"I love him."

Ron turned violet by the time she finished the second syllable.

"You're nothing but a traitor." He got dangerously close to her, and she said nothing. Hermione practically felt the heat radiate off his face.

"Some day you'll understand…" She whispered, her voice steady.

His hands balled into fists, and he breathed into her face as she stood unmoving.

"You're dead to me…Malfoy." He walked pass her, and slammed his shoulder into hers, knocking Hermione to the floor.

There was silence for a long time, Harry and Ginny starring at her, and Hermione on the floor. The few remaining Gryfindors now seemed to be more excited to hear what would happen next rather than upset.

When the silence broke, it was one that most people never would have thought of.

Neville Longbottum, one of the remaining, stood up and walked to Hermione. She watched him, still unmoving, and when he towered above her, she half expected him to spit on her. Instead, he stuck his hand out as an offering. It was enough to make Hermione start to cry. 

"You've never steered me wrong Hermione." He said gruffly, pulling her to her feet.

She looked at him in awe. Neville, no matter how much older and bigger he got, would always be the single most kindest person she would ever meet. At that moment he stood tall, and he slapped her on the shoulder, almost the way a father would to a son. A friend to another.

"I may not care for the arse, but he's not mine to love." His demeanor changed back to its normal innocence, and he nodded as if he were confirming it to himself.

"Neville." Hermione croaked, but before she could thank him, he walked away from her, going back to his Herbology text.

She stood there, scanning the room in hopes to find others like Neville. They all turned from her stare, Harry included. Ginny looked around, her face an odd shade of pale pink. Hermione heaved out a great breath of air, and Harry put his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione lets go." Ginny snapped, grabbing her coat off the desk, and walking towards her.

"What?" Hermione blurted, confused beyond belief.

Ginny grabbed her book bag and walked towards her, her red hair bouncing and her eyes seemingly on fire. She stomped towards her, knocking into a very irritable Lavender Brown. Ginny ignored it and passed Hermione, stopping at the portrait, and without turning asked:

"Are you coming?

Hermione had never snuck out of Hogwarts without peril as a reason. They had simply walked to Hogsmeade. No one stopped them, not even the Slythern prefect that patrolled the path to the small town. Instead, the prefect merely nodded. Hermione nodded back, as if she had already understood the silent acceptance being given to her. She and Ginny had yet to speak a word to one another.

They strode into the nearest café, and settled in the back. Hermione kept a watchful glance at Ginny. Maybe, she's going to try and hex me, away from school, she thought.

Hermione gripped her wand for a second, then let go. That's ridiculous, she chastised herself.

She glanced back at Ginny, and saw how much she and Ron looked alike when they were bothered. It wasn't much long after that thought that she kept her hand back on her wand.

"He's always seemed so cold to you. How…" She trailed off her words seemingly dipped in frustration and confusion.

"How could you love someone that has never respected you? I mean, you of all people Hermione, you know what I mean, I mean…Merlin, what do I mean?" Ginny started to glower at the food in front of her, her face carrying that typical tomato coloring.

"It just happened Ginny, I can't explain it. I love Draco." She felt the bile rise in her throat as she lied to one of her oldest friends.

"Ron will never understand. I doubt that the others will. Harry will try…" She met Hermione's eyes. Ginny's eyes shined with their magnificent blue hue.

"I'm maid of honor right?" She asked, almost as if she were a child.

Hermione began to cry, and Ginny walked around the table and comforted her, like a mother would. The redhead laughed in earnest.

"Oh Mione, stop being such a cry baby, you're getting married!" She joked, cupping Hermione's face in her hands.

Hermione looked at her, and cried even harder.

"Oh Merlin." She hiccupped.

"It's not so bad is it? He must be a good kisser in order for you to marry the git." Ginny teased, raising her eyebrows. She wiped off her friends tears with the cloth, and smiled slightly.

I wouldn't know, Hermione thought.

"Oh Ginny, do get your mind out of the gutter." She said sniffling.

Ginny laughed and sat back in her seat.

"There's the old mum." She answered, raising her glass as if to toast to her.

Hermione chuckled, wiping her face.

"What about Ron? He'll be so mad at you."

Ginny sighed, and took a long look at Hermione.

"You can't choose who you love Hermione. If that were the case, I am more than sure that you would not be with Malfoy. I've never told you this before Hermione, but I've loved someone for a very long time, and sometimes I think he might still love me as well. Ron found out…said all the same things he told you. I didn't think anyone would understand so I listened to Ron and the rest is history." She spoke softly, and her eyes glazed over, as if she were reliving it in her head.

Hermione felt so fake in front of her. She felt as if she did not deserve to be in the presence of someone who gave up so much, all for her family.

"_When it comes down to it Granger, you're still just a sidekick."_ The words rang through her head. Maybe he was right…could she really give up everything?

"Who was it Ginny?"

"Oh, never mind that." Ginny's expression went back to its confident exterior; she waved her hand for the check and went into her book bag for her wallet.

"Ginny…" Hermione pressed.

"We need to go shopping for a wedding gown!" Ginny clapped, ignoring her completely. Hermione decided not to press her any further.

"Thank you Ginny. It means so much to me…to have your support." Ginny smiled and waved the thanks off.

"Just don't snap at me as much as you have been lately, and everything will be fine." She said, making light of it.

Hermione nodded, and smiled, reaching for her wallet as well. The waiter came up with a dessert tray.

"No, just a check please sir." Hermione mumbled. Chocolate truffles at fifteen galleons a pop, I don't THINK so, she thought, ruffling through her coin bag.

"Your check has already been accounted for madam." He told them, his arm still extending the sweets out to them.

"What are you talking about, we haven't paid-" Ginny stopped, confused.

The man nodded accordingly.

"We would not ask any Malfoy to have to pay for anything; instead we here at Enchantment wish our humble thanks for choosing our establishment. Now, the dark chocolate truffle is what we are famous for, please, don't hesitate."

Hermione looked and Ginny, who mirrored her expression of astonishment. Ginny smiled widely. 

"Well, in THAT case good sir, give us all the dark chocolate, white chocolate truffles you can muster in the next five minutes, we'd like to be home by noon."

The man nodded, and scurried away to make their order.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and they both burst into laughter.

"I think I could get used to this." Hermione said, grabbing her goblet, and raising it to a toast.

"To wonderful girlfriends and Draco Malfoy." She announced, feeling the stress slightly be relieved at the moment.

Ginny laughed, and raised her glass as well.

"Indeed."

Authors note:

I kinda put this out, just to see if anyone was still interested…it's been so crazy lately…lots of drama. . BUT…if anyone still likes the story, please review, and I will be able to update more and more. I know last time I promised to do so every three days…but everything got real crazy….and I'M BACK:D:D PLEASE REVIEW…cause I really miss them!


	5. I'm So Glad To Finally Meet You

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by moi

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by moi.

It seemed after the announcement of the engagement, that the rain never stopped pouring. Everyone was forced indoors, all close, all watching, all very eager to nit pick.

Ron had not spoken a word to Ginny in the entire week, resulting in a very embarrassing Howler at the courtesy of their mother. Although Mrs.Weasley did not care for Draco, she gave her support to Hermione. Mr. Weasley however did not, and until he caved in, Mrs. Weasley refused to cook for him.

Hermione noticed how quickly her status changed. She went from the sidekick of the famous Harry Potter, to being the future wife of a Malfoy. She noticed how the sidewalk opened for her and her "beau". She noticed how the house elves cowered at the sight of her. She could drop a quill in the middle of the grand hall, and anyone on the Slythern table would run and pick it up for her.

No one had ever truly feared Hermione Granger, and the feeling of being feared was eerily arousing, and terrifying in itself Hermione. It was to the point that a single reprimand and they might as well have crumbled into ashes.

It is amazing, how power works, especially when it is in your favor.

"So Hermione, my parents are expecting us to have dinner with them tonight." Draco said, as if it were a normal endeavor.

Hermione's heart banged against her chest. Dealing with Slytherns and her classmates was challenging enough, but his parents, well that was going to be a trifle more difficult.

"Draco, when did you find this out?" She muttered softly, trying not to draw attention to their conversation as they sat in the library.

"This morning, I received an owl, my mother requested us. She asked that we dress appropriately-" He paused, and scribbled angrily at his parchment, ripping through it slightly.

"The Parkinsons will be there as well." He finished, looking straight through her.

Hermione looked up from her book, and recited a repairing spell for the torn parchment. She could tell by the clenching in his jaw that he was not very happy about the invitation to the dinner.

The feeling certainly is mutual, she thought.

"Will Pansy-" She began, her voice soft almost timid.

"Yes, she will be there, along with her two brothers, Thomas and Gerald. It will be formal, so do you have anything to wear?" He asked as he stopped writing.

Hermione shook her head, not pushing the subject of Pansy any longer. He had been very gracious not to mention Harry at all since the interview and she knew she should pay him the same respect.

"Not really, I mean how formal are we talking?"

* * *

"Draco, you are not buying ANYTHING that comes from here" Hermione exclaimed, standing outside the boutique.

"Why?" He asked, obviously confused and a little irritated.

"Do you know how expensive those gowns are, it's not like we're going to the Yule Ball, it's just a dinner."

"Well if you ask me, the Yule Ball was a dump, and Hermione, my family is one of the richest wizarding families in Europe. If you are to be my wife, you might as well get used to it."

_How can I get used to something that won't last?_ Hermione thought instantly. She looked at Draco; the expression on his face told her that he heard it.

"Well, as long as you are to be my wife, you will be taken care of." He said finally, nodding his head as if to solidify his statement.

She smiled, sometimes he could say things that made her feel better, even if he didn't mean to.

"Hermione, it's getting cold, can we go inside? Unless you'd like to go naked?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Oh shut up, now I'm going to buy the most expensive one that there is." As she pushed the door, it wouldn't budge. The light was on inside, and there were women shopping, but Hermione couldn't seem to get the door open.

Draco touched the handle, and without much effort opened the door.

"You have to have magical blood in order to get in." He stated quietly.

Hermione glared at the store inside, and felt ashamed.

"Lovely." She spat sarcastically.

Draco smirked at her attitude, only to get knocked to the side.

"Sorry, I know I'm late." The redhead exclaimed, fixing the hair in her face.

"What are you doing here Weasley? Hermione, what is she doing here?" Draco asked, dusting his jacket off.

"Malfoy, I'm her best friend, that's what I'm doing here, and besides, boys can't pick clothes to save their lives, even if they are rich. C'mon Mione, we can't get anything from out here!" She pulled Hermione into the boutique, practically dragging her inside. Draco watched them almost amused by the scene.

Hermione looked back at him with an apologetic look, and Draco hardened and nodded that it was fine, and took his place on the seat next to the dressing room.

* * *

"That's it! I've had it, with the both of you!" Hermione said emerging out of the dressing room for what felt like the millionth time.

"It's not my fault!" They both cried, as she walked out in a hot pink sequined tube dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she glared at all three reflections.

"Do you think this is funny? Honestly, you both have only been picking the worst dresses possible! I have future in-laws to impress, and you two are playing 'Who-Can-Embarrass-Her-Worse'!" Hermione snapped, uncomfortably pulling the dress down as it rode up her thighs.

Draco looked her up and down, and although it was completely out of character for her to even be associated with that type of garment, he was blown away by her figure. It seemed to have no end; from the unexpected fullness of her breasts, to the tiny waist and extraordinary hips, all the way down her long legs, she was a sight.

"Hermione, what's wrong with this one?" Ginny said, in mock seriousness. The dresses had been nothing but terrible, as she and Draco scanned the entire boutique for something other than a go-go dancers uniform.

"Oh piss off Ginny!" She said, pulling the top of the dress up with one hand, and pulling the bottom down with the other, stretching the fabric.

Draco stifled a laugh, and walked up to her.

"You look rather stunning in this get up, I must say." He stood behind his angry fiancé, very amused, as she glared at him in all three mirrors.

"Draco, I look like…like a baby prostitute." She threw up her hands, and Draco placed his hands softly on her hips.

"It's true, you look good enough to shag, but definitely not in a baby prostitute kind of way." He whispered into her ear, just close enough to feel the goose bumps rise along her neck. She sucked in her breath, and her glare softened instantly.

Draco was taken aback by his own actions for it came natural, as if he were really talking to HIS fiancé. He glanced into the mirror once more, and she was staring at him with quizzically.

"I need to change, and then let's, uh, let's get something to eat. I give up." She said shaking it off, pulling the back of the dress down, as she practically ran into the dressing room.

Draco nodded silently and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

_What the hell is he playing at?!  
_

"Merlin, Granger, if only I knew what I was doing," he thought to himself as he retreated next to Ginny.

* * *

The day was exhausting for all three of them. Hermione and Draco had barely talked the rest of the day, and Ginny was starting to feel the tension as they walked the small town.

"Well…Hogsmeade is quite a bust eh?" Ginny quipped, trying to start a conversation lifting her heavy knapsack from one shoulder to the next.

"Quite." Hermione agreed, pulling her coat closer to her.

Draco nodded and grabbed Ginny's knapsack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Oh gods, thank you, it's so heavy from all that work Snape assigned the Gryfindors." Ginny muttered, rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Hermione scrunched her nose slightly at the gesture.

"It wouldn't look good if I let a woman continue to carry on that way, even if she is a Weasley." He explained.

Ginny giggled and pushed him lightly.

"Sure Malfoy." She commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. Ginny turned that pink color when she flirted with someone. Silently, she slowed her step, watching as her "fiancé" and her "best female friend" chatted down the road.

_What a fiancé_. Hermione thought, almost bitterly.

As they continued to walk, a small shop, no bigger than the Gryfindor common room came into her sights.

"Hermione, I really don't think you'll get anything in here." Draco grumbled, grimacing at the outside.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked towards it even faster.

"Why don't you and Ginny go get a drink?" She muttered under breath as the two followed.

Draco smirked as he jogged slightly to catch up with her.

"Jealous are we? Now c'mon." He said the nicety out of his voice, replaced with smugness. He wrapped his arm around her neck mockingly shaking her. His smirk growing with ever power step that Hermione took.

"JEALOUS!" She hissed so that Ginny wouldn't hear.

"Yes Granger, you're jealous because little red and I seem to get along swimmingly." He whispered back.

Ginny slugged through the street, trying to keep up with them.

"Oh piss off." She snapped, opening the door to the small shop.

He let her walk in alone, grinning on the inside. Who would've thought, Granger, would be jealous? He watched through the glass door as she huffed and nearly walked into a dress display, and chuckled softly.

"Merlin. She better have found a dress if she made me practically run after the both of you." Ginny said her face pink from the cold.

Draco shrugged, and opened the door for her, and they walked in.

He smiled as Hermione swore in her head.

* * *

The store was nothing special, the dresses seemed old almost, and it smelled musty. Draco crinkled his nose and stood by the door as Hermione and Ginny went through the racks. Ginny looked uninterested, while Hermione seemed disappointed.

"Another bust eh?" He said, JUST loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"Not yet dear." She replied back, moving hangers much more forcefully now.

"Well-" He began as he was interrupted.

"This one, dearie." A voice said from the back of the room. He craned his neck to see over the shelves of clothing to find the owner of the voice.

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione said, hopeful, turning in the voices direction.

"This one, dear. I always know which one!" exclaimed an old lady with a pink box in her hands. She walked up to the threesome in quiet shuffles and with old shaking hands opened the cover of the box.

"Oh my, these old hands haven't done much work as of late." She joked lightly, lifting the tissue paper away and pushing the box towards Hermione.

"Merlin." Hermione whispered, as she pulled the dress out of the box. Her eyes sparkling

"She'll take it." Draco answered before she could even try it on.

* * *

"Oh god Ginny, this is ridiculous." Hermione said, as she fastened her silver heels.

She spun around, nearly tripping over her feet as she walked to the mirror. Her hair fell gently down her back, pulled tightly on the top as to keep it away from her face.

"I can't do this." She whispered to herself, her voice shaking.

"Oh Hermione, it's just the jitters, I mean Draco loves you!" She laughed, fixing the back of the dress.

Hermione's stomach churned slightly. It hadn't even been a month, and already, she was dying inside. She was pretending to love someone who she didn't and denying herself the love that she really wanted. Just looking at Harry in the mornings was painful now, and it seemed as of late, that he seemed to avoid looking at her as well.

Yet, as much as it hurt her to think of Harry, she began to feel even more confused about Draco as the days went by. He was slowly gaining ground with her, and having the strangest effects on her as well.

"You two do make such a cute couple though, he's always doting on you and all." Ginny babbled, grabbing Hermione's clutch purse. They began to walk down to the Great Hall, Hermione being very thankful that most people were at the quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Well thank you, I mean, lord only knows how long we've been waiting to be…open." She managed to get out, her feet already aching from the heels.

Ginny nodded and sighed wistfully, and Hermione looked at her.

"You know all this time, I thought you and Harry would get together." She laughed as if it were a big joke.

"Me..and Harry?!" Hermione croaked, nearly tumbling in her shoes. Ginny grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Easy Mione! It was just a joke, c'mon now! You don't want to be falling all over your in-laws, calm down." Ginny said, half scared that Hermione was going to fall and break something, and half scared that Hermione was going to puke by the look on her face.

"You're right, I'm just nervous." Hermione squeaked as they were steps away from the Great Hall entrance.

"Well my dear, your fairy godmother stops here. Be home before midnight, and you look smashing, really Mione, you do. Try and have fun for both of us." Ginny hugged Hermione and shook her lightly. She smiled at the redhead appreciatively.

"See you Ginny." She said waving and turning to the door.

Her heart was pounding, and she could feel every nerve in her body screaming for her to turn around and run back into the room, not to be gallivanting with death eaters and their children.

"Well, well well…" A voice said as she got to the entrance of the great hall.

Turning to where the voice came, Hermione was now sure she had gone crazy. Draco Malfoy had never looked so damned good in her entire life, and the day he did, he was taking her to meet his parents.

He leaned confidently against the wall, his long platinum hair combed back and his face clean shaven. His pale skin shimmering against the darkness of his pure black dress robes save for the silver tie. It made his eyes look even more frighteningly beautiful.

He looked as if he were completely in control of everything but really, the same nerves that dug into the soles of her feet, were throbbing at the tips of his fingers, especially when she walked into sight.

She looked at him wide-eyed, and innocent, the hazel of her eyes burning right into him. The dark green dress seemed to shape her just right, and it fell along her legs as if it were created simply to make you notice that her legs went on forever. If ever he would be a painter, the way she looked tonight, would make her his muse.

"You like lovely." He told her, getting off the wall and offering her his arm.

"And you also." She muttered, barely looking at him as she took the outstretched arm.

He nodded and led her outside where one of the schools carriages awaited them, as she made her way inside first, she failed to see Harry sitting quietly on the steps outside, watching her and Draco leave.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Granger." Draco finally burst, as they finally arrived at the ballroom.

Hermione looked at him with what seemed an attempted glare and folded her hands, surprisingly obedient.

"So, I should act the same right?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

"Right." He answered, as he opened the door.

"And you and I have been dating for a year right?" She asked again as they made their way to the ballroom through the hall.

"Right." He answered again curtly.

"And-"

"And will you please shut up; you know what we have to do, and how to do it. Please calm down before we both get killed Granger." He hissed, allowing her to clutch onto his arm while opening the ballroom doors.

Hermione saw that she would be the only brunette at the table as they made their way to the blonde filled table, and she felt like she should've dyed her hair.

"You'd look weird as a blonde Granger." He grumbled all the while smiling at her.

Hermione dug her nails into his dress robes.

"Bugger off – Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

* * *

Devine:

I hope this works for anyone still interested in this story. I've just recently gotten a computer, so I may just be back for good this time. Cross your fingers. I'm also coming out with a new story and new updates for HHS and this story as well. Thank you for all those wonderful reviewers and subscribers. I love and cherish you all. Please, review it helps remind me to write!!


	6. Let Hate Thrive, So We Can Live

Disclaimer: C'mon, you guys know by now. Not mine.

"The pleasure is all ours Hermione." The very skinny Ms. Malfoy said, overly gushing.

She stood up with her husband to her full height, overshadowing Hermione by at least a foot. The smile on her face seemed so wide that it looked as if it might take up her entire face. Crossing the table, she hugged her tightly, and her bony arms dug into Hermione's uncomfortably.

"Draco, doesn't your mother deserve a hug?" Narcissa asked, holding her arms out.

He smiled at the woman, hugged her small frame gingerly, and kissed her on the cheek. He looked almost happy to see her, and then his face dropped, to a rather serious demeanor, and his entire body became upright and tense.

Hermione stood back and watched as father and son exchanged knowing looks and curt handshakes. She gulped openly, yet she was determined to show no fear as both men turned their attention to her.

"Father, you remember Hermione Granger, don't you?" Draco asked as he placed his hand upon the small of her back, tentatively ushering her closer.

Lucius nodded and looked her once over before saying anything, while it too all of Hermione's willpower not to squirm under his stern eyes. She felt like a school child who had been sent to the principals office and was about to get into a lot of trouble. To her surprise, Draco's hand quivered in the silence, and he gripped the back of her dress, as if to help control his emotions.

"Indeed we have. How could one forget?" He smirked and took her hand, giving it a kiss that made her stomach churn in disgust.

"Ms. Granger." He nodded to her and she forced a shy smile back to the man she only wished to hex.

"Mr. Malfoy." She replied, returning his greeting with a nod.

It was an odd and empty feeling that sank into her gut as she felt Draco release the tension in his hand and let her dress go. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she didn't realize she had been holding her breath the entire time. She made it a point to remember that she heard the same release of relief come from Draco as well.

"Mother, I thought you said the Parkinson's would be joining us as well." He said quizzically, pulling out a chair for Hermione, which she gladly took. She smiled up at him, greatful for his chivalry, and in return he kissed her forehead.

"Didn't Pansy tell you? Gerald's wife went into labor this morning, so the Parkinson's are lending their support." Narcissa said, sitting down as Lucius slid in her seat.

"How exciting." Hermione said quietly, and Narcissa nodded happily.

Hermione secretly felt a burst of relief wave through her, knowing she wouldn't have to convince more people that she and Draco were in love. More so, she was glad that Draco didn't have to pretend in front of Pansy.

Draco held her hand over the table, and squeezed it gently, secretly, he was happy as well.

"So, let's talk about this budding romance, shall we, please, spare no detail!"

* * *

If one were to pass Harry as he walked to Transfiguration, it would be safe to say, that he walked as if the world were on his shoulders.

And worse, he seemed to have carried every sorrow in his backpack.

It seemed so ironic, that on tonight, of all nights, he would be going to detention. All the while, his best friend, and newfound love would be schmoozing with the enemy.

As he entered the classroom, he was surprised to see that in it was not only Professor McGonagall, but Pansy Parkinson as well. He didn't know whether to be glad now that he wouldn't have to work alone, or feel worse, knowing he'd be with another stuck up Slytherin.

"Mr. Potter, right on time." Professor McGonagall motioned for him to sit next to Pansy.

"You'll both be serving detention today with me; however, since you both are failing horribly in my class, I'll have you both work together on an extra credit assignment. I want a roll of parchment on Ickram's Theory of Multiple Transfiguration, its controversial ideals, its pro's and con's and then your joint opinions on it."

Harry and Pansy both slumped in their seats, both feeling defeated in their own right.

"I expect it to be written in both of your handwriting, you'll hand this in to me by the end of tomorrow night. It would do you both some good to also remember that if you don't complete this assignment, you'll have detention throughout winter vacation. You're both dismissed."

The professor transfigured into a cat and disappeared out of the classroom, leaving the two to sit there.

Harry groaned out loud and let his back pack arrive on the floor with a loud "THUMP!" Kneeling over, he placed his head in his hands and- not caring that he was being watched- cursed rather explicitly into his palms.

He nearly forgot that Pansy was still there when he heard a slight chuckle from the girl sitting next to him.

He barely looked up from his state and saw her watching him intently. Rubbing his face, he sat up and turned to her.

"Is there something funny about this that I missed?" He asked rather roughly, running his fingers so harshly through his hair he swore he might have scratched his scalp.

"Not at all, I've just never heard that many curses all at once. Besides, I find this a tad ironic, don't you?" She said, tying her blonde hair with a ribbon that she pulled off her wrist.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in a "continue" motion.

She scoffed at his blank response.

"You know, considering the girl you've had wet dreams about since forever, is off with the boy that I was supposed to marry? Considering that I'm stuck with you and your girlfriend takes the first shot at making the 'Happy Household' with Draco. " She said accusingly, crossing her arms.

Harry grit his teeth, and stood up towering over her as she sat down.

"You say it as if they had a choice in any of it." His voice boomed throughout the room as he said it.

She barely flinched as he yelled, but Harry caught it: remorse. A gleam passed through her face, and for a second, he knew she felt bad for what she had said. Then it was silent, and all they did was stare. Harry sat down, mad at her, mad at Dumbledore, mad at Malfoy, at Voldemort, at the war.

He was mad at Hermione.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and backed down from their stare down. Her proper posture fell away, and she took the same stance that Harry did earlier, head in her hands and cursing.

"I hate both of them you know" Pansy whispered.

He could only look at her and feel like a coward.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, thank you." Hermione said genuinely. The food was the best part of the entire night, and Hermione soon learned that the slower you chew, the less you have to talk.

"Please Hermione, call us by out first names, soon you two will be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as well." Narcissa told her, patting her hand gently.

All throughout dinner, Hermione wished she could "like" the woman who had been so nice to her, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself like anyone that associated closely witht he Malfoy's for she would soon be sending them all to Azkaban. Even if they did seem like the perfec family to be a part of. Draco squeezed her hand again over the table, and Hermione blushed lightly and nodded in response to Narcissa.

Looking over at Draco she reminded herself that the Adonis was only a stand in for Harry. None of it was real, for she herself was a stand in for Pansy.

Draco looked at her as well, and although to the onlooker, it would appear that he was gazing at his bride-to-be, he could only think the same that she thought. The two people in front of him were such great actors. They could fool their 18 year old soon that they actually loved him for a night, and actually wanted him to be happy. Yet the award, he thought, goes to Granger. She could fool any man into believing…things.

"If you two could leave your eye gazing for another time…" Lucius interrupted. His glass in the air, preparing to toast.

"Oh" They said in unison, springing back into the conversation, lifting their glass.

"To my son and his fiancée, may they prosper and make one another happy as my wife and I have." He said in complete monotone.

"Here, Here." Narcissa said almost immediately afterwards, drinking her glass of champagne.

Draco glared at his father in the corner of his eye. As much as he despised Hermione, he could never make her as "happy" as Lucius made Narcissa. No one could ever reach that level misery.

This time, Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, and oddly, it helped.

"Thank you Father." Draco said, nodding appreciatively.

The lights in the restaurant began to dim, and Hermione looked around confused, while everyone seemed to go on completely undisturbed.

"What's going on?" Thinking that something wrong and unexpected was bound to happen.

Draco smiled at her, and stood up slowly.

"It's the ballroom lights; they dim it to signal when the music will start." He placed his hand on the back of her chair and she rose and eyebrow at him, still confused.

"Would you like to dance, love?" He asked, perfectly at ease, holding his hand out to her.

Immediately, she shook her head and laughed nervously, looking from Draco to Narcissa to Lucius. He simply smiled at her, and Hermione felt her entire body get warm with embarrassment.

"I'm a terrible dancer." She said shyly, her face growing more and redder.

"That's alright, I'm just happy that I get to be the guy with the most beautiful girl stepping on his toes." He smiled down at her, and if she didn't know any better, she would have melted. Instead, she smiled at him and took his hand timidly, which he welcomed into his with a firm but tender grasp.

* * *

As they made their way to the dance floor, Lucius watched the two intensly.

"Intelligent, for a mud blood." Narcissa whispered to her husband.

Lucius scoffed and took a quick swig of his wine, pouring a glass for his wife.

"Why don't you start downing that? I'm surprised you haven't finished the entire bottle yet, darling." He hissed, emphasizing the last word with extensive disgust. Narcissa laughed sarcastically and took a quick, very unladylike gulp from her glass.

"Doesn't it drive you wild to see you're only son all over the damned girl? It would seem that he really cared for the half-breed…oh wait, I apologize DARLING, she's not even a half-breed. Thank god he's not my son; your first grandchild will barely have a fourth of wizarding blood." She said spitefully, clapping along with the others for Draco and Hermione as they began to glide across the dance floor.

"I guess we'll have to thank Merlin for Unforgivable spells then, because once my son takes the seat as the new dark lord, we'll put them to use, perhaps on some of the extra baggage as well." He said looking pointedly at his wife.

"You, Narcissa would do well to respect your new lord, and your place in this bloodline. Speak to me out of turn again, and I'll have you begging for your damned bottle." He said, through the corner of his mouth.

She straightened her posture once more and drank down the last of her wine.

"I'm sorry Lucius, please, forgive me." She whispered, knowing what would come from her attitude and outburst tonight.

"My son WILL be the new dark lord, and you WILL respect his task, or you will meet your death."

They both went quiet and watched as the young couple on the dance floor seemed to be falling in love all over again. Lucius smirked as it seemed his son was making headway in his quest to conquer the mud blood. She seemed to be truly smitten with the young blonde, and though it disgusted Lucius to think of his future grandchildren, he was proud of his son for a second.

And for a second only.

* * *

Hermione groaned into her pillow that night, as Lavender wouldn't stop giggling in her bed with Ron. She wished dearly that she hadn't taught Harry and Ron how to sneak up into the girl's dorm's, even though, they were only supposed to come up there for emergencies.

What was Ron's emergency as 2 a.m?

"Ronnie, you're so sweet, no ones as swweeeeet as my Ronnie Ronnie Ronnikiins." She squealed, her laughing becoming louder and louder until it was muffled in squishing sounds that told Hermione they had begun to snog…again.

Why couldn't Ron be so interesting and sweet around EVERYONE? She thought, exasperated, but afraid to anger Ron by asking them to take it downstairs. Tired, and irritated, she pulled the curtains apart and grabbed her wand. She was soon disgusted to see that Ron and Lavender had no sense to close the curtains, displaying their very deep affections to the rest of those who they thought were asleep.

Quietly, she creeped out of the room, careful not to catch the attention of the couple. She shivered as the cold of the stone steps froze her feet and she hurried to the common room to hopefully nestle beside the fire.

As she reached her destination, she was happy that for the first time in a long time, she felt normal. Just another night, safe, in her Gryffindor fortress. She summoned a blanket, and cuddled up on the couch, listening to the crackling of the fire. As she stared into the fire, she began to think back about the nights activities. Draco had told her that while they were dancing, Narcissa and his father had been arguing about them, and that they were almost completely convinced that he had tricked her into falling for him.

It amazed her how smart he could be when he wasn't acting like a complete douche bag. It caught her attention even more when he danced, he was gentle and didn't wince when she stepped on her toes, and he didn't laugh about it later either.

It was nice actually, they didn't argue, at least not as much as before.

As Hermione got caught up in her thoughts about her night with Draco, she felt a firm hand squeeze her shoulder. Jumping from her comfortable state, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the person who pulled her from her thoughts.

"Harry!" She gasped, immediately dropping her wand, her hand on her chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you might've fallen asleep out here, I was going to take you to the girl's dorm." He murmured, taking a seat next to her. Harry yawned loudly, and slumped into the comfortable arm chair.

Hermione looked him once over and rose and eyebrow.

"Harry, are you just getting in? It's half past two in the morning." Hermione said, jealousy instantly sinking into her voice at the thought of him out with someone else this late at night.

Harry nodded, either not noticing her tone, or not caring. He rubbed his eyes and dropped his backpack onto the floor.

"McGonagall gave Parkinson and me a detention assignment on the Theory of Ickram Transfiguration Multiple." He grumbled incoherently.

Hermione let out a breath of relief, and laughed quietly.

"You mean, Ickram's Theory of Multiple Transfiguration?" She asked, standing to place a blanket on him.

He yawned again and took off his glasses, not caring that more than half of his body was falling off the chair.

"Do you need any help? That way you don't have to spend all that time with that dreadful Pansy." Hermione said, teasing as she played with his hair, she jumped when Harry bolted upright.

"What's so dreadful? I mean, you spend all of your time with Malfoy, and you seem to be enjoying it even when you don't have to. Is a Slytherin only okay, when it's him?" He said, his words still slurring from his sleepy state.

Hermione looked at him aghast.

"Harry, you know why…" she trailed off, looking around for any other roaming eyes and ears.

She whispered softly again.

"Harry, you know why I have to spend my time with Draco-"

"He's still called 'Malfoy' when it's you and me, Hermione." He growled becoming more and more awake, knowing he was being irrational, and not caring.

Hermione's brown eyes grew wide at his displayed attitude, and she moved further away from him.

"Harry, you're being silly, you know he and I must come to some civil understanding." She pressed, trying not to get upset as he seemed to be fuming more and more. "I was just trying to help, I figured maybe it would give you and I some time to-"

"To get my hopes up about you and I whilst you spend your nights dancing in the arms of the enemy?" He said, pointing to the fresh paper that arrived on the desk.

She opened it, to see her dance with Draco and dinner with her future in-laws sprawled across the front page of Witch Weekly. Putting it down, she paused to gather her words carefully.

"Harry, I thought you'd understand…of all people. You said you loved me…that you understood." Hermione sputtered, close to tears.

"You said you'd wait for me…" She whispered.

Harry stood up, looking down at the brunette coldly.

"And you said I'll have to hate you. Why not start early? You know, instead of wishing for something that's obviously not going to happen." Harry hissed, grabbing his bag.

She began to sob, standing up to grab him.

"Harry, please, you don't mean that, you can't mean that…you know I can't do all of this without your support, I need you with me on this. We can be together as soon as it's finished." She said reaching out for his arm.

He pulled himself out of reach and began up the stairs, stopping at the first step.

"It wouldn't have lasted anyway, you're his, whether anyone likes it or not. I could never be with you after this. You're just the sidekick that gets to play hero because of some stupid law." He whispered, not even looking at her.

Hermione stood in the common room, speechless and crying.

Lastly and perhaps the worst part however was: She was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

"Is it done Severus?" The sorrowful headmaster asked, as he entered the Potion masters quarters.

"It is. She thinks that he hates her now." He said, his voice as hard as stone.

"And Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He knows nothing, I've blocked the memory from Ms. Parkinson; she won't remember slipping the tonic into his drink during their study. She won't be able to remember the task I gave her, and Potter will stay angry at Ms. Granger." Snape sat down at his desk, and looked out on the seats which held his students.

"We did the right thing Severus, pulling her apart from him. She would have never survived if she didn't completely cut herself off from him. We both know that she wouldn't have been able to do so, on her own." He assured him.

"And in the end, if we win. Will he ever be able to take back the words we made him say? Words to a woman, can last forever, and sometimes never be made to mend. His mother would never forgive me if I had said something like that to her." Snape let out a long sigh, and gathered his things to retire for the night.

"It was a sacrifice we had to choose, when this is over, we'll explain this to them. For now, he must hate her, just as eventually, Ms. Parkinson must hate Mr. Malfoy. All will be mended; once we win this war….it has to. For it won't matter if Ms. Granger is hated by her friends because of this, if we don't win…she'll be dead."

The potions master nodded, and said nothing as the headmaster left the dungeons. He opened the top of the desk to a worn picture of himself and a familiar redhead with green eyes, and sighed.

"For you Lily...only..for you."

* * *

All the while, Hermione wept through the night.

A/N: Love it, hate it? I suddenly got inspired to write what I thought was a dead ended story. If people like it, then hopefully I can keep the creative juices flowing. I want to tell all of you who have patiently stuck by this story, that I love you. With all of my heart, I love you. Please continue reviewing, as they have gotten me through many bad days, and they are appreciated dearly. Love, Devine. Oh btw, for those who didn't know, it's (deh-vah-knee), not divine spelt wrong. :D


	7. No Control

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Quidditch field looking for her blonde fiancé, her wand illuminating the dark and wet path. She swore she'd seen him flying around earlier, and it was yet to be light out. The autumn wind bit at her as she wrapped her black cloak around her tightly.

She squinted, mentally cursing herself for coming out here in the first place.

A gust of wind blew past her, nearly knocking her off her feet in fright. The object clipping her as it moved in front of her, only to be gone instantly.

Hermione glared into the sky.

"That's not funny!" She yelled coarsely, her throat dry.

Behind her she felt a warm presence, and she whipped around, her wand at the ready; only to be met with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His blonde locks were blown haphazardly across his face, and he sweat rolled down his pale neck.

She bit her lip, mentally chastising herself.

"What AM I doing out here?" She questioned herself mentally.

"I just asked you that." He said, looking more curious than impatient.

"I thought we agreed you'd stop sneaking up on me like that AND that you'd stop reading my thoughts like that." She chastised, ignoring the roll of his eyes. They didn't say anything for a second, and Draco sat on his broom starring at her.

She watched as he sat in mid-air, completely at ease, as if he were sitting on a normal chair. She envied the ability to fly, to lose control. Hermione was not good at losing control, which was probably why it was so hard for her to be in this situation with him. She had absolutely no control over anything.

"Well, as interesting as your being right now..." He swung his second leg over, ready to leave.

She huffed, and pulled at his robe as he hovered to leave.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, stalling. He narrowed his eyes. _What is she playing at? _

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. What's it to you?" He was beginning to get curious, she was being so weird.

She fidgeted with a piece of string fraying from her cloak, wrapping her finger around it and then releasing it, causing the string to grow longer. He stared at her, and began floating in circles around her, his legs both off one side of the broom. She turned her head to follow him, growing embarrassed.

"I don't know, I just saw you out here is all." She mumbled. He hummed an "mm-hmm" in response, circling her. Hermione glared at him.

"Stop that already! You're being such a…vulture!" She balled a fist, angry more at how she silly she felt than at him.

"It's three in the morning Hermione, you just decided to come investigate me?" He continued to prod. She looked like she was either going to curse him or burst into tears. With a huff, she turned away, feeling stupid for allowing him to see her so out of sort. Draco grinned, and followed her.

"You missed me, didn't you love?"

She ignored him, continuing to stomp back to the castle.

He flew after her, zipping back and forth in front of her, making her stop and back away, delaying her. He laughed evilly and how frustrated she looked.

"Stop it." She grit her teeth, wishing she were fast enough to push him off the broom as he zipped by.

"You missed me. You missed me." His voice rang sing-song like.

Hermione stepped forward attempting to get in the castle when Draco zipped past her causing her to stumble back and eventually land ungracefully on her hind.

He stopped and hovered above her, a smirk on his face.

She sat there, her hair a mess, and her cloak stuck to her Muggle jeans and sweatshirt. _Why am I here?_ She thought desperately.

Draco's smirk faded as she didn't move, she sat there on the wet grass, starring down at the dirt. She looked defeated.

Expertly, he entered her mind, and was sufficiently surprised when Hermione knowingly opened it to him. He watched her exchange with Harry, and stopped before he could get to the end.

"It doesn't take a genius to know what happened…" She whispered, tears threatening to come down her cheeks.

He stared at her, Dumbledore's words buzzing in his ears.

She stood up and silently brushed off her pants, fixing her hair. He hovered low, next to her, and she stared at him.

"Come on." He stated bluntly, gesturing to the broom.

She snorted, and Draco grinned. He liked it when she did stuff like that.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"N—MALFOY!!!"

He grabbed her roughly and lifted off the ground, one hand on the broom, one hand on the broom the other gripping her small body close to him.

"Malfoy, this isn't funny. Let me down." She tried to dig her nails into his shirt.

"Granger. The. More. You. Move. The. More. Likely. I'll. Drop. You." He grunted each word with strain, his muscles clear as day as he used all his strength to hold her to him with one arm.

She paled at this realization.

"Malfoy, don't- don't- don't drop me." She stuttered, watching as the ground grew further and further from her sight.

"Get. On The Broom!" He growled.

She complied, gripping the broomstick and lifting herself onto the seat with him. She wrapped both legs around his waist, and then panicking threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest.

His muscles visibly relaxed as the weight became balanced on the broom.

"I hate you." She yelled, muffled in his shirt, she dug her nails into the flesh of his neck in fear. She hoped it would hurt.

"AHH! Granger, do that one more time and I swear to Merlin I'll drop your ass right off this broom." He stopped mid-air to glare at her, and she looked up at him, tears gone, replaced with fear and mild anger.

"Let me down, this isn't funny." She begged.

"Just shut up, will you?" He told her, he couldn't stay idle long. Their position was awkwardly placed and he could feel her warmth from all parts of her body against his.

"But Malfoy-" She pleaded, letting her pride slip away as she yearned for ground under her feet.

"Pansy did the same thing to me." He cut her off, starring down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

She felt him tense up, and quickly he cut their shared look end.

"It's just you and me Granger. They're all going to leave you, Dumbledore told me himself." He stopped, feeling bad for the first time as pain struck across her face.

He waited for her to say something and she let go a breath she had been holding.

"I know..." She tightened the grip on his waist as he flew through the air.

"I'm not going to be like them, when we're alone." He told her, his jaw slack as she was practically molded into him while he flew faster.

"I'm an asshole, Granger. I'm not going to be a hero, and I'm certainly not going to take any of your shit." He grumbled, he could feel her body tense and it almost made him want to moan at how taunt her body was against him.

He stopped suddenly, in mid air above the clouds. She was breathing heavily, her whole body shaking. When he pulled them apart, he saw that she had been crying.

"I know…" She whispered again.

There was a pause, and the only sounds left were her soft crying against his chest.

He felt awkward listening to her in the absolute silence of the sky.

"You don't know everything Granger, the sooner you realize that, the better." He mumbled.

Surprising both him and her, Hermione chuckled against his sweater. His chest puffed out proudly as he had gotten her to stop her "dribble" as he thought it was.

"For once in your life, you're actually right Malfoy. I really…I really don't know what I'm doing…" She told him, resting her forehead against him. She pulled at his sleeve, revealing a still puffy black imprint of the dark mark on his forearm. He watched her and made no move to stop her.

"Did it hurt Malfoy?"

He didn't answer and she closed her eyes and braced herself as they began flying again, this time slowly, and seemingly back down to the ground.

"Malfoy…"

"It hurt Granger, like he ripped off your arm and made you find it, then sew it back on. It felt like nothing you can imagine."

They left the pitch that night in silence.

**

* * *

  
**

Things went as normally as they could after that. Everyone assumed that Harry and Ron had banished Hermione from their lives, and Ron seemed particularly happier to have Harry devoted to his side of the fight against her.

Hermione even caught Draco looking at Pansy once in a while, and he never passed up the chance to grumble to her when she would stare at Harry from far away.

It wasn't the same anymore and they knew it, that night had changed things.

She was happy though, when the day came to get fitted for her dress.

Hermione was glad to have Ginny with her as they shopped aimlessly Diagon Alley.

"Draco will be meeting us here in about a minute or so." Hermione said to her ginger headed friend. Ginny was wringing her hands, looking around back and forth nervously.

"Ginevra…what is with the-" Hermione motioned to her hands.

Ginny glared at her and Hermione smirked at how much alike she looked to her mother.

"Oh stop that, you're fiancé is rubbing off on you!" The redhead snapped tersely, this time completely bending to look around the corner.

Hermione grabbed the younger girls arm and pulled her into the alleyway against her will. Ginny yelled out in surprise.

"What is your problem? You've been acting strangely since we left Hogwarts, what's going on?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny looked as if she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I just…I…" She looked back onto the busy Diagon Alley, wishing she hadn't agreed to accompany Hermione for the day.

"Oh spit it out already Ginny." Hermione said impatiently, as she saw Draco and Blaise turn the corner, luckily Ginny didn't catch her gaze.

The redhead shook nervously in front of her, looking red and ready to burst.

"Remember that guy I told you about, at the restaurant…the day you and Draco announced your engagement…" Ginny looked for a way to bolt back to Hogwarts.

Hermione stared at her confused.

"Gin...yes…what abo-o-oh!" Her head whipped over to Draco and Blaise who were temporarily side tracked looking at brooms in a display window.

She double checked back and forth and Ginny groaned loudly, causing on-goers to look at her strangely.

"Blaise?" She asked loudly, Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, searching desperately for the two Slythern's.

Hermione pushed Ginny off easily, and grabbed both shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that the love of your life…is Blaise Zambini?" The brunette asked, shaking her friend lightly.

_You've got to be kidding me. Then again, who the hell am I to talk…?_

Ginny nodded, her usually confident demeanor diminished by the simple idea of the boy walking towards them.

Hermione's eyes widened at the confirmation and turned to see the two boys no longer sidetracked and heading their way, looking for them in the crowd. Ginny squeaked. Hermione turned to her and shook her gently.

"Gin. You can do this, we see him at school all the time." Ginny shook her head.

"Gin!" Hermione grit her teeth.

_This is why it's so much easier to be friends with boys._

"Pull yourself together. We'll talk about this later, just ignore him. You need to do this Gin, he's the Best Man." Hermione was starting to panic, Ginny was a wreck.

"Hermione I can't-"

Hermione pulled them out of the alley just in time for Draco and Blaise to turn to them. Hermione held Ginny's arm firmly against hers, rooting her to the exact spot next to her.

Draco rose an eyebrow as he saw how flushed the two girls looked; Blaise looked at Ginny, and only Ginny.

"Hi…Blaise." Hermione said, her words strangled as she tried to imagine the dark Slythern loving the usually bubbly girl next to her.

"Hermione…" He nodded; he starred at Ginny who was trying to look anywhere but at him.

Draco stood there, confused and annoyed that he had no idea what going on.

"Blaise, you know…Gin…ny" She said lamely. Draco looked between the two, his eyebrow getting higher each time he saw the guilty looks on their faces.

"Yeah, Hi Ginny." He said quietly.

Ginny grew bright red upon hearing her name on his lips.

"Blaise" She practically yelled, her voice sounding as if someone were strangling her.

"Well, are we going to get our fitting done?" Draco asked, slipping his hand in Hermione's.

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

The two of them both answered quickly.

Hermione felt a headache coming on.

Soon enough, a shrill voice interrupted their already awkward moment.

"Draco DARRLING! I heard you were going to have your fittings and I simply must SEE it ALL!" The voice of Narcissa Malfoy came bounding down the street.

Hermione whipped her glare at her fiancé who looked beside himself.

"We should've eloped." Hermione hissed, looking at their two-now-three companions for the day.

Narcissa bounded in and Hermione groaned loud enough for Draco to hear.

"We should've eloped."

* * *

_Authors Note: I don't really know…It's supposed to be showing progression, but I don't know…Review, NICE CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS. There are probably a lot of grammar and spelling errors…but I'll fix them tomorrow, I kinda want to see the type of feedback I get if anyone still likes this story..Devine._


	8. Can A Lie Ever Become Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hermione could practically feel the glare he was sending Narcissa as she fussed over his tie a third time. His blue eyes were locked on the older woman's forehead and it was as if he were trying to melt her with his eyes.

_I actually feel sorry for him_, she mused, shaking her head at the exchange_. S__he's__ like the nightmare that never ends_.

He looked up at her as the instant she thought it, and she saw him smirk. She glared at him in return and wished she could take it back.

_You little prick, cut it out!_ She screamed mentally, angry that he had listened in on her thoughts again. Her anger washed away slightly when he smiled at her, the grin lifted into his blue gray eyes.

_Such language Hermione, lucky thing you didn't use your mouth to say it, or I'd have to wonder how naughty your tongue was. _She heard his voice slither into her thoughts, and closed her eyes at how different it felt to have someone else inside her head. When the words registered into her brain, however, she felt her whole face turn red.

Just as she was about to mentally chastise him for being perverted, someone interrupted her.

"No need to keep blushing every time he looks at you. Honestly!" Ginny grumbled. Hermione turned to her redheaded friend, and gaped.

"I was not!" She protested, her face growing a darker shade of embarrassment pink.

Ginny rolled her eyes half heartedly.

"Sure you weren't, you're only sending goo goo eyes across the room." She told her glaring at her glass of sparkling cider.

Hermione pursed her lips at the angry tone of her friends voice.

"Gin…"

The younger girl let out a loud huff, cutting her off. She turned to Hermione, and put the glass flute down.

"Hermione I'm sorry for being cross, it's not you, I just…" The redhead's eyes turned towards the figure being measured next to Draco, and Hermione followed her gaze. The handsome wizard spoke with the seamstress unaware of the two Gryffindor women starring at him.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I know-" She was about to start, but stopped herself. _ I really don't know anything about the two of them come to think of it._

She sipped her glass, thinking of the correct way to respond. Ginny's face fell as she stared at him.

"This is the longest we've been near one another since I ended it. I mean…geez, this is closest we've been since I ended it." Her voice was soft as each word was drenched in a sadness that Hermione could feel.

Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth again, Ginny sat up straight and took a final sip of her drink.

"Geez Mione, don't let me get all mushy. This is YOUR time!" Her usual confidence returned and Hermione smiled slightly in return at her attempt at bravery.

"Gin, we'll talk about it later, ok? I promise to listen." Hermione told her. Ginny smiled at her and nodded thankfully that Hermione was dropping it for now.

"Oh, look at him, Hermione!" Ginny whispered, nodding to Draco.

Draco stood in the middle of the mirrors, staring at his reflection thoughtfully. Hermione stared at him as he stood, looking as if he'd walked straight off the cover of Wedding Witch. She felt herself grow warm at how handsome he looked, and blushed as Ginny giggled at her face when she looked at him.

He caught her stare and looked at her in the mirror, his eyebrow raised.

_Next time I see you in that getup, we'll be getting married._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry stared out the window, his head resting against the wall.

_What the hell is going on with me? _He asked himself for the fifth time in five minutes. He closed his eyes, then groaned, seeing Hermione behind his eyelids.

He didn't understand; whenever he thought of her he felt a heavy sadness, but whenever he saw her…he felt a slow hatred slip into his body. Every time he heard her voice, he grew annoyed. But when he looked at her picture, he couldn't help but stare at it for a long time, not understanding what was wrong with him.

"I'm going mad." He grumbled to himself.

As the words fell out of his mouth, a familiar petite blonde dropped her bag on the ground next to him.

"How noble of you to admit it Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at the familiar tone.

"Parkinson, don't you have anything better to do?" He asked her as she sat directly across him, mimicking the way he sat on the window sill.

She didn't answer him, instead she began to stare at the lake outside. Her mind was on Draco and Hermione as well.

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. He groaned as he saw little lint streaks across the lens as he put them back on.

"There is the wizards way of doing things-" She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell to clean his glasses.

"Then there is the witches way." She finished, her voice with a not so hidden hint of cockiness t it.

Harry glared at her through his now clean glasses.

"Thanks." He muttered.

She shrugged nonchalantly, and continued to stare outside.

Harry looked her over. _She looks sad. _

He saw as she took in a quiet breath, her eyes closed and opened slowly, as she relaxed in her seat. He took the time to take in her features for the first time since perhaps the Yule Ball.

_She's actually not pug faced at all. _

He found that he liked the paleness of her skin, and the petite frame of her body. It was different than most girls he found attractive. She was thin with almost no curves, which would make her look gawky if it didn't bring more attention to the only curve on her body being her chest. He noticed that her bangs framed her face nicely and that her eyes were dark blue.

It was her dark blue eyes that were staring at him accusingly.

"I hope you've enjoyed looking." She snapped at him, folding her arms across her chest.

He blushed slightly and mimicked her as she had earlier to him.

"There's a witches way of doing things, then there's a wizards way."

She raised her eyebrow, and Harry watched as a small smile twitched in the corner of lips

"That doesn't make ANY sense. Absolutely none…" She told him.

He scoffed playfully, looking down at his hands, feeling embarrassed. The smile completely came upon her lips, and Harry found himself smiling back. Realizing that it was the first time he'd seen her laugh.

"You're strange Potter." She grumbled, the undertone of her voice was playful.

He laughed slightly and shrugged.

"You too Parkinson."

It was the first time in days that he forgot about Hermione.

It was the first time in months that she laughed with someone other than Draco.

She looked away from him shortly after the exchange, not saying a word, but Harry knew...

_It's easier to forgive an enemy who shares your pain than a friend who hurts you._

* * *

Hermione sucked in a breath as she walked towards the dressing room door. Ginny gasped as it opened.

"Mione…"

Hermione held her hands out awkwardly as she stood in front of the door. "Well?"

She lifted the dress slightly, and stepped up to the center fitting area. Nervously, she looked at the mirror, almost in shock at herself.

The strapless bodice was simple, the white silk untouched by jewels or sequins. It clung to her body until it reached just above her hips; it then belled out largely, with crimps in the silk to show a touch of texture. The back of the dress had thick ballerina crosses that showed off a teasingly dangerous amount of her golden back.

She held her breath, her hand on her stomach as she took in the sight of herself.

_I look…good?_

"Mione, this is it. This is the dress." Ginny told her excitedly from behind her.

The seamstress came around her, waving her wand at certain parts of the dress. Hermione stood still though, her eyes locked on her wedding dress. She nervously smoothed out the dress, feeling the unnatural smoothness of her stomach.

Ginny puffed out her trail, and Hermione could hear the excitement brimming in her voice as she spoke, but she heard none of the words.

_I'm getting married…this is…real…this is really happening._

The thought ran through her mind over and over, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

The seamstress came around her once again, and fit a clip into her hair, interchanging it magically with her wand. Hermione watched in the mirror as the veils changed from embroidered lace to plain, as it fell short over her face then long, her eyes continued locked on the mirror.

"Hermione? Mione? Have you heard anything I said?" Ginny asked she looked at her friend, concerned.

"Oh. Ginny, I'm sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking. Ginny stopped moving her veil and looked at her friend.

"Mione? You ok?" She asked. Ginny looked at the seamstress who quietly exited out of the private fitting room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just, maybe the dress is a little tight or something?" Hermione said flippantly, waving Ginny off with an unsuccessful wave.

"Mione…what's wrong? You look beautiful…" Ginny asked.

_It's not MY wedding, Gin. It's all a lie. It all means absolutely nothing. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. _

She wanted to scream it out.

"I just…" Her eyes began to water.

"I just can't believe that it's all happening is all. I mean, I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy." She said truthfully, plastering a fake smile on her face, and wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Ginny smiled at her, and put her hands on Hermione's bare shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Oh Mione, don't get all mushy on me or I'm going to start crying too!" Ginny said. Hermione felt a wave of guilt and relief hit her at once; guilt for lying, and relief for getting away with it.

"You're right Gin. Whew-" She took an exaggerated breath and flipped the soft lace over her face.

"I think this is the one, yeah?" She asked, pretending to have a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Definitely."

Hermione took a last look at herself in the mirror as the seamstress returned.

"You like it?" The older woman asked.

Hermione smiled as if she were the happiest bride in the world, wishing that she truly felt the way she looked.

"Charge it to my fiancé please. Gin, we'd better get out of here, the boys are going to kill us if we don't leave soon."

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny and Blaise as they walked uncomfortably towards the fireplace to floo back to Hogsmeade.

"Draco, why aren't we going with them?" Hermione asked.

"My father thinks a little bit alone time between us in Diagon alley will make for a good photo op in the Social section of the Prophet." Draco whispered, as he took her arm.

She nodded and the two quietly walked busy street.

"Weasley said you picked a dress?" Draco asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah, did you settle on the dress robes you wore at the fitting?" She asked him, feeling like a robot talking.

He nodded and Hermione bit her lip at how odd the conversation felt.

She nearly stumbled as Draco whipped them towards a ring shop.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, we can't get married without a ring, Hermione. I'm quite sure that you've studied that part of marital ceremonies in your books. Yeah?" He asked her.

She felt her face flush, slightly embarrassed for asking a dumb question.

"Well…" Before she could answer, he pulled her into the shop.

Hermione blinked at how she swore each stone sparkled at her behind each case.

"Pick one." Draco told her lazily.

Hermione turn to look at him, her face obvious with disbelief. "Pick one? As in point and take one?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

He chuckled. "Yeah, pick one. Whatever you want." He told her, amused by her constant surprise at how much money he really had.

She looked at the shop nervously.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Just as the words came out of her mouth, a bright blue head of hair popped out from under the desk.

Hermione jumped back in surprise and Draco rolled his eyes.

"HI THERE! I'm Francine-" Her hair changed to light brown and was instantly wrapped into a bun and knot. Hermione had to smile at the wonders of being able to morph so quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy! My you look so much like your father as you get older!" The woman said excitedly, clapping her hands. "What are you doing here? OH, of course! I was hoping you'd stop my way! I read about your November wedding a few weeks ago in the Socials." Draco nodded, and Hermione marveled at her ability to speak so quickly.

"Well, you must be Miss Granger! Soon to be Malfoy! No ring for the both of you yet? Well a ring is very important, now Draco I know what size ring you wear already…" She walked towards them, waving her wand erratically around her, and the shelves shifted instantly. Francine pulled her hand out of Draco's and wrapped both of hers around them.

"Ahh petite in size, long fingers, slightly calloused. My dear, a lady must never hold a quill so hard." Francine chastised, dropping her hand instantly, muttering numbers that Hermione assumed were ring sizes.

_Heard that Granger? Stop holding hard quills._ Draco's voice slithered in her head huskily, and Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling. When the words registered, she glared at him half heartedly.

"You are such a pervert Malfoy! For your information, I never hold a quill hard." She whispered to him, quickly regretting it at how the words sounded.

Draco snorted loudly, causing Francine to turn in their direct questioningly for a second. Draco coughed into his hand and waved her off.

Hermione groaned inwardly, embarrassed. She silently begged him not to say anything, but the genuinely amused smile on his face told her he had no intention of letting her off the hook.

"Well, it's good to know Granger…most guys don't like a real tough grip on their quill in the first place, but I'll teach you whatever you need to know." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her arm for effect.

Hermione felt her face get red, and she tried not to laugh, determined to be mad at him.

He cocked his head at her, enjoying the look on her face.

"No need, to teach me anything Malfoy, I know more than you've ever experienced. Maybe I can teach YOU something." She hissed, her face growing hot as she spoke.

It was her turn to smile at the shocked look on his face.

_HA!_ She thought triumphantly. He blinked a few times, before registering that she was just playing with him. He glared at her in response.

"Granger-"

"Alright, whenever you two love birds are ready!" Piqued the voice of Francine.

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, and slipped her arm around him. "C'mon love."

He seemed to be the only one who caught the sarcastic undertone in her voice, as Francine grinned happily at the two of them. They walked towards the selection, Hermione surprisingly interested in the special selection. She didn't realize that she gasped the instant she saw the rings.

They were perfect, all of them were the exact kinds of rings she would have wanted.

"You like them love?" Draco asked as he watched her stare behind the glass case. Her fingers gently touched the glass as if she were scared to actually touch the metals below her fingers. She was completely taken by the number of beautiful gold and platinum bands.

She moved silently, looking through the glass, making her way to the male bands. Draco absently looked down at the glass.

_I'll just let her pick one…_ He began to think. However, he stopped as he leaned lazily over the display. In the corner of the jewel box, he saw a simple ring with a modest diamond. The only standout features of the ring were that there were two engraved vines the wrapped around the diamond. He stared at the ring then back and Hermione, who continued to look quietly.

He tapped on the glass silently, nodding to Francine. She quickly waved her wand, and Draco looked at the ring up close.

Hermione stood with her back towards him, starring at the male bands, she could see Draco studying something in the corner of her eye, and she turned to look at him.

"What is that?" She asked him.

He rose an eyebrow. "We're in a jewelry shop…love." The sarcastic tone turned playful as he added the last word at the end and Hermione slapped his arm softly.

"I know that but-" She pulled his hand towards her and stopped.

He watched her carefully, not unaware that his chest instantly constricted as she studied the ring he chose. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just a stupid ring._ He thought.

She looked at him, then the ring, and back a few times before speaking.

"Draco…I…"

They starred at one another, and for the first time, he didn't want to invade her thoughts. He wanted her to tell him what she thought on her own. For the first time, Hermione wanted him to hear what she was thinking as she couldn't verbalize her genuine happiness at how wonderful the ring really was.

For her, it all summed up to one clear, precise thought that she couldn't express.

_It's perfect._

"WELL! I think that starry look in your eyes says enough dear! Wonderful choice Mr. Malfoy." Francine interrupted, causing them to look away from one another.

Draco nodded at her, and coughed slightly, motioning for Hermione to place her hand in his. She slid her hand into his, her ring finger poised, feeling her stomach turn nervously. She watched as the ring magically sized to fit her finger, slipping on as if it was made for her specifically. She felt her hand shake slightly under his and to her surprise was oddly comforted when he rubbed her knuckles almost unknowingly.

She didn't need to examine how it looked after first glance. It was the ring she would have wanted if she was having the marriage on her own accord.

"Do you like it?" He asked. _Not that I care_, he reminded himself.

He knew he lied to himself instantly when she looked up at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Draco, I-" She started again. Unknowingly, Hermione began to lean towards him naturally and Draco bent his head down almost as naturally as she did. They both jumped away from one another as a bright flash snapped in front of them, causing them to blink continuously.

"WONDERFUL! COMPLETELY WONDERFUL! I thought I would find you two in here!" Narcissa exclaimed, walking into the shop with two wizards holding cameras, and one very happy looking Rita Skeeter.

"Oh Narcissa, you're right it's absolutely picturesque." The gossip columnist gushed, her quick quill writing furiously beside her.

Draco glared at the woman he called mother. Hermione clutched the edge of the counter with one hand, the other on her chest.

_What would have happened?_ Her mind raced; she could feel her heart pound against her chest under her hand.

"Mother, what are you doing here? You know Francine hates cameras in her shop." He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance from the woman. On cue, Francine began shooing out the reporter and camera men.

"Well we don't want to lose the memories of your wedding dear. Rita's an old friend whos just trying to help show everyone how much we Malfoy's love Hermione." She proclaimed, squeezing Hermione's arm excitedly.

The Gryfindor returned the gesture with a fake smile, not wanting to deal with the two women. She mostly did not want to speak to Rita Skeeter who was trying to weasel her way back into the shop.

"Hermione and I don't need to prove to the rest of the world how much I love her, or how much my family accepts us." He told Narcissa loud enough for Rita Skeeter to hear. Rita squealed, as if the gossip gods blessed her with such a direct quote. In the next instant she disappeared and Hermione knew she was off to send her next news buzz to the Daily Prophet.

Francine huffed, and bustled her way towards the group.

Draco pulled Narcissa to the side, and Hermione could tell by the glint in his eyes that he meant to talk to her firmly. She pretended not to notice, catching the attention of Francine. The older woman walked over to her, visibly upset that the photographers ruined the atmosphere of her shop.

"I'm sorry about all that." Hermione whispered softly, Francine following her eyes to the two Malfoys talking in hushed tones.

The woman smiled at the apology and patted her hand.

"Not your fault dear, Narcissa has always had ugly hands. You can tell a lot about a person from their hands you know." She told her. Hermione furrowed her brow, and held her tongue from saying that the woman didn't make sense to her. _ She sounds like Luna_, she thought.

"Now, I think you're quite taken with the ring aren't you?" Before she could answer, Hermione was cut off by the woman.

"Should we find something for Master Malfoy then?" The woman asked. The rings behind the glass changed and the feminine rings disappeared, leaving her with the male bands that she had seen earlier.

She looked at them quietly. _They almost all look the same._

She sighed loudly, and turned curiously to Draco and Narcissa who continued to talk quietly away from her. Narcissa looked as if she were obeying a command, her eyes dulled over and vacant. Hermione turned away, afraid to look to interested in their conversation.

She forced her focus back on the rings.

"Ms. Granger, please, just say it, they all pretty much look the same to you don't they." Francine said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at the woman's bluntness.

"Yes, they do, if I had to be terribly honest." She replied, smiling genuinely.

The woman nodded and after carefully scrutinizing her own display pulled a second selection of rings out from the glass. Hermione lifted her hand instantly to one. It had a thick platinum band with a round oval shaped green stone set in it. She smiled at it, and looked up at Francine. The older woman looked at her strangely before taking the chosen ring.

"I see a lot of couples come through here Ms. Granger, but I think I can count on one hand the amount of times this has happened." She told her, motioning to Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed as she realized that she was still wearing the ring that Draco slipped on her finger. She felt almost as if her hand was oddly not right as she pulled it off with ease.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, placing the ring carefully in Francine's slender hand.

Francine pursed her lips, looking at Draco as he escorted Narcissa out of the shop.

"Well Ms. Granger, certain rings come in pairs, and it's a very rare occasion that a couple bring two sides of the pair together again without knowing it. The ring you chose for Mr. Malfoy and the ring he chose for you were made by my mother when I was a little younger than you, they were her last rings and they were very dear to her. They're a pair." She said airily, as if the act was pure phenomena to her.

Hermione felt a strange sensation in her stomach as she listened to the older woman. She felt odd, not knowing what the information meant or how she should feel about it.

"So, does something happen? Is it a good thing?" Hermione asked, aware that Draco was walking towards them.

"I don't know dear. Some say that when a pair of any kind reunite, that it's fated for something wonderous to happen. With rings in general, they say a bond is made thats unbreakable, but with two fated rings, I don't know." She trailed off.

Hermione clutched the glass again, curious yet not wanting to know anymore. _Does she mean I was meant to be with Malfoy? That can't be._

"Who were the last people to do this?" Hermione asked. Francine looked up as Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's waist.

Draco looked curiously at the ring that Hermione chose, and Francine held it out for him. He looked at it for a while, and turned to her to stare at her.

"Do you like it?" She heard herself ask, the information that Francine gave her was temporarily out of her thoughts as she waited for him to look at him carefully.

He slid it on his finger and clenched his fist in and out, looking at it. _How'd she know to pick something like this? _

He felt his annoyance fade as he stared at it. He looked at Hermione and smiled slightly, genuinely at her.

"Yeah, I do." He said, slipping it off carefully and returning it to Francine. He refrained from telling her how much he really liked the ring.

"I think we'd better get going, we can confirm the rings later, but Narcissa already tipped off a bunch of different gossip magazines that we were ring shopping." He stated, raising an eyebrow at the almost pale face of Hermione.

"Sure. Um, I'll be just a minute love. You want to meet me outside?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her mind blank, as not to tip him off to what she wanted to ask Francine.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, curious as to why she wanted to stay back and have him leave.

"I'll be right out Draco." Hermione said, squeezing his hand. He nodded and left the shop, bidding goodbye to Francine.

As he left, Francine began waving her wand to set her shop as it was before they arrived. Hermione turned to her.

"Francine-" She stopped.

The jeweler looked at her, trying not to look bothered.

"Who were the last people who did that? Find the paired rings?" Hermione asked.

The woman sighed heavily and put her wand on the glass.

"They were just as in love as you and Draco, many years ago…shame what happened to two beautiful people." Hermione felt her chest constrict as she knew what the woman would say.

Francine smiled sadly.

"Lily and James Potter are the last people I've ever heard of finding a set of paired rings for one another."

* * *

Hermione leaned against Draco as she stared out at the Black Lake.

Draco sat next to her on the dock, glad that most of the student went in due to the cold wind. He looked at Hermione as she seemed wrapped up in her own thoughts.

They barely spoke since they returned from the ring shop, both quiet from the days wedding activities.

"We'll be married soon Malfoy." Hermione whispered, the wind almost louder than her voice.

He shrugged, unwilling to admit that the thought had been on his mind more and more as the date grew closer. He didn't want to say that their public affection made him confused about his private feelings about Pansy. He didn't want to talk about the way Hermione was growing on him as the days went by. _Thank Merlin she can't read MY thoughts._

She gave out a loud sigh at his stoic response and continued to look out at the lake, growing cold.

"When will you teach me Occulmency and Legilimency?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged again, sliding off his coat and putting it over her shoulders. "I guess we can start tomorrow, there's not that much time before the wedding." He told her.

She turned to look at him, surprised that he'd agreed to set a date on training her.

"Really? Um…thanks, I suppose." She said smiling for the first time since the ring shop.

He looked at her then back at the lake and grunted in response.

They sat quietly, and Hermione nestled into him as the wind blew past them harshly. Draco watched as the last group of people outside began walking into the castle. He pulled her to him closely as he felt how cold her face and arms were; instantly he regretted it. All of the soft womanly parts of her body that made men go weak, were warm and pressed against him innocently.

No one was watching and Draco knew it, but he kept them like that.

Hermione lifted the sleeve to his forearm and whispered remedies that instantly made him feel better. He saw the purple bruising fade, and closed his eyes as a foreign feeling of relief as she delicately traced along the lines of where the skull and snake would appear.

Hermione watched him, and became aware that no one else was around. He looked so content with his eyes closed like that, she found herself smiling at him.

Without thinking, she moved hair out of his face, feeling how soft his cheek was as she did so.

She didn't think Draco knew they were alone.

Draco didn't think she knew they weren't being watched.

They never said a word about it as they sat watching the lake.

* * *

They both went to sleep that night feeling oddly comforted by the end of their relaxed afternoon.

They both denied doing anything other than continue their ruse.

And in the pit of their stomachs, they both didn't know if that was true.

* * *

Devine: I know, I know, I'm late again, but I just started school again. Ugh. But here you go. I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all love it. Please review more, send me a private message, give me some ideas of where you want the story to go. Again, please review. I love you guys! Goodnight!


	9. What You Don't Know, Can Hurt You

**Disclaimer: Please enjoy the characters that I do not own.**

* * *

"Ginny, don't you think this is just a tad ridiculous?" Hermione asked as she lifted the lace into the air warily, a disgusted look on her face. Ginny grinned at the response and shook her head eagerly. Hermione stared at the bright red lace thong in her hands and rolled her eyes playfully before putting back into it's safe box.

_Never gonna happen, ever_. She told herself as she covered the lid to the box, Ginny laughed at her disgusted look, which only caused Hermione to blush brighter.

"Oh c'mon, Draco would DIE if he saw you in that." Ginny prodded.

_"Well in that case I should wear it now and he'll keel over." _She wanted to say, she thought of how strange he'd been acting lately, and furrowed her brow. They'd been getting along fine and then suddenly it was as if he was there one second and gone the next, and he'd pick fights over the silliest things. It was driving Hermione up the wall, to say the least.

"Ginny, I think the point of my marriage is not to kill him on the first night." Hermione replied finally, flopping down on the couch. Ginny sat down on her legs, bouncing slightly.

"Hermione, you're going to be a married woman in two days! We both know that as soon as those bedroom doors close, we won't be seeing you for a while." The younger witch waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Hermione wore a smirk on her face not unlike her fiancés trademark. _That's assuming that Voldemort doesn't see through this sham and kill the two of us on the spot_.

She tossed the pillow at Ginny's face, and snorted. "You're crazy Ginny. Just cause we'll be married, doesn't mean we'll be at it like bunnies."

Ginny threw the pillow back at her and countered, "Hermione, you're marrying Draco Malfoy!" The redhead starred at her as if the name alone should mean something more than what it did to Hermione. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Gin, I'm glad you remembered his name, I was starting to forget." The statement dripped of sarcasm. The younger Weasley hit her friend with the pillow again, her small smile still on her lips.

"You know what I mean!"

Hermione sighed, and sat up. "Gin, just because the school rumors him to be some sort of sex god incarnate, doesn't mean that me being his wife will make me his sex slave." Just as she finished the sentence, she felt two arms sweep around her waist for hug, instantly knowing who it was, she blushed bright red.

"Well that isn't fair, love. I AM a sex god and I do plan on making you my sex slave." He mumbled into Hermione's ear, she ignored the familiar shiver that her skin welcomed every time he did that.

Ginny's smile grew wider at Hermione's obvious embarrassment and clapped excitedly. Hermione shook her head and elbowed him playfully, swatting him away. "You're both a bunch of perverts!" She said in a mock-cry. The two women laughed while Draco shrugged.

"Just be sure to keep her walking straight!" Ginny joked, keeling over and laughing as Hermione gasped in shock, making her look exactly like the prude she was.

"GIN!" She yelled, whacking her with the pillow once more. She turned to look at Draco, who had a look of pure enjoyment on his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and it only made him grin more. It made her stomach flip flop for a second.

"Well Weaslette, I will try... but I make no guarantees. It is, after all, our honeymoon." He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione in the similar fashion that Ginny had earlier. Hermione groaned into the pillow trying to hide her red face.

"Hey, what's in the box?" He asked suddenly, looking at the small shaped white box.

Hermione's head snapped up and she reached quickly to retrieve the box from the coffee table. Oh god no.

Ginny looked up as well, and the three of them flew to the table scrambling to grab it first. "DRACO, it's a present. Don't you dare!" Hermione warned as he easily plucked it from the table before either of them really had a chance. _Damned seeker skills._

"Well what is it then?" He asked a smug grin plastered on his face.

"It's uhh…" Hermione stuttered, looking at Ginny's red "waiting-to-burst-into-giggles" face. She glared daggers at the both of them.

Draco shook it slightly and grinned at her, keeping it above her head while she tried to jump up and grab it. After reaching for the box the third time with no success, Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Wanna play Malfoy? Fine._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't give me that box now…then you will definitely not be receiving any sort of sex on our honeymoon!" Hermione ground out, her face instantly flushing pink as the words came out of her mouth. She heard Ginny snort loudly, and from the corner of her eye could see the Weasley doubling over in silent laughter, tears of amusement from her eyes. Hermione ground her teeth, trying not to appear like she was on the verge of laughing at Draco's astonished face. She'd never seen him so completely off guard before, and his shocked blinking didn't help but to make it funnier. Taking advantage of his mildly shocked state, she jumped up and ripped the box out of his hands, and safely tucked the box into her robes pocket.

The Slythern blinked once more at her and shook his head. Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh love, not to worry." She said between giggles. He narrowed his eyes at her, and poked her side, causing her to jump.

"Cheap tricks." He muttered, throwing his arm around her, leading her towards the Great Hall. He grinned down at her short figure as they walked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Boys are so easy. _

_Girls are such teases._

* * *

Harry cursed quietly as he walked down to the dungeons, trying to remember the reason he'd gotten detention this time. Although he felt bad for thinking it, he wished Ron had gotten detention with him, that way he'd have someone to talk to for the next few hours. He hugged his robe closer, hating the cold draft that the dungeons gave off during the Fall. _How the hell do the Slythern's live in this?_

Turning the corner, he smacked into something, and as he reached for his glasses, he prayed it wasn't Snape.

The small hand that touched his told him it was definitely not Severus.

"Potter, I don't think it's wise that you run around in enemy territory." He squinted at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. His stomach flip flopped slightly, and it bothered him. He felt her small hand softly push his glasses on and he blinked quietly at her. She was kneeling in front of him, her blond hair falling out around her face. Before he could stop himself, he smiled goofily at her. She returned it with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think an enemy would help me put on my glasses." Harry murmured, his green eyes not leaving hers.

_She looks as confused as I do._

He leaned forward, wanting nothing more than to hold the girl in front of him. Gently, he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, her eyes still not away from his. He watched as her body loosened almost instantly as his thumb ran along her cheekbone. Just as she leaned into his touch, a loud slam from down the hall made them jump away from one another.

Harry stood up quickly, throwing his hand out to her. She took it quickly, and he helped her stand, quickly pushing her behind him.

"Potter-" Pansy whispered, half annoyed and half scared.

Two familiar voices argued down the hallway, and Harry motioned for Pansy to be quiet. Glaring at him lazily, she complied, and the two of the made their way down the hall silently. Harry held her behind him, and when he stopped to be sure they weren't being followed, he realized he'd held her hand the entire time. His cheeks flushed, and he forced himself not to look at the Slythern girl…although, his hand never moved.

"Severus, there is no time for theatrics. Draco and Hermione will both understand in time; this must be done."

Harry pushed them against the wall, and Pansy's eyes grew wide. He felt himself grow angry at the mention of Hermione's name. Pansy tugged on his hand, craning her neck towards a storage closet right around the corner. Quickly she pushed in front of him, and he felt himself getting tugged along. The voices around the corner, almost crystal clear as they closed the door in silence. She crouched down and he followed suit, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She smirked at him, and put a finger to her lips, then pointed at a hole that saw through the storage on the opposite side.

"That vow, Albus, cannot be broken. They should have a choice!" Harry knew that voice to be Remus. _What the hell is he doing on school grounds? _

"For once, Lupin, I agree. Don't you think you've toyed enough with them, hmm? First recruiting Weasley, then turning Potter and Parkinson against them. Now this? You. Ask. For. TOO. Much." Snape drawled, his voice dripping with disdain.

Harry felt his chest constrict, his mind going a million miles a minute. _Recruiting Weasley? Hermione? Pansy?_

Pansy whipped around to look at him, her hand squeezing his becoming achingly tight. She stared at him with wide eyes, wild with confusion and anger. He felt his jaw clench, his hand gripping his wand so harshly that he thought for a second it might snap in two.

"The prophecy was clear. This is my final bidding before I'll have no say in the matter, and they'll be on their own. You both understand this, and you both must keep your ends. In two days time, during the wedding ceremony, Severus, you will need to perform this task." The voice of their headmaster was calm.

"They deserve a choice, Albus! Merlin's sake, they're children still." Severus hissed. Harry felt Pansy flinch at the sound and he pulled her to him, his hand in her hair as if trying to soothe her slightly.

"Perhaps you should have fought more when you were helping Parkinson slip tonic's in Harry's drinks to make him think he hated Hermione. You didn't seem to value the damage done when you were obliviating your own students, Severus." Harry's stomach dropped as he heard his godfather talking. _Everyone knew of this plan, everyone messed with us._ Pansy gasped slightly, as if she were remembering something, and Harry shook his head, starring at the cold floor beneath them.

"It's funny, when it has nothing to do with the Potter brat you're fine with toying with anyone's head, Black." Severus hissed.

"I love Hermione, as if she were my own! Screw you Snivellus!"

The three younger adults argued adamantly, and Harry closed his eyes, trying to process all that he'd learned. Finally, the headmaster spoke again.

"Enough. Everyone has done as they were needed. Severus, in two days, you will hand them their rings, and you will make a Matrimony Vow. Then, it'll be up to them to complete their task."

It was at that, that Pansy pushed pass Harry, and opened the storage door. He ran after her, their cloaks billowing behind them as they ran through the labyrinth of a dungeon. She sprinted out of his grasp and he easily chased after her.

"Parkinson!" He called, not caring if his professors were aware of what he'd heard. She continued to run, and finally he tackled her into a wall, pressing her up against it. Spinning her around, she pushed him, trying to get out of his grasp, tears running down her face. She slapped at him, pushed him, kicked him.

"Stop! Parkinson, stop! What just happened back there?!" He winced as he took a successful kick to the shin, and finally pinned her down roughly against the wall.

"PANSY! STOP!" He roared, his green eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to freeze her where she stood. She glared at him through her tears defiantly, and pushed a final time before slumping against his chest. Pansy laid her head against him, and sobbed. He lowered his arms, eventually wrapping them around her as she cried into his chest. The two fell onto the cold dungeon floor, Harry burying his face in the mass of blonde hair on her head, comforted by the fact that she'd been as wronged as he.

He lifted her chin up and she stared at him.

"Potter, do you know what a Matrimony Vow is?" She finally asked. He shook his head, his heart pounding. She nodded to herself, and leaned into him once more.

"It means they'll **have** to be together for the rest of their life, long after the war…" She trailed off, and Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean…"

"It can't be broken, only by death."

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny, taking Draco's arm as they turned in the opposite direction. She sighed in relief.

_It's so hard to lie to her. _She thought guiltily.

"How were your classes?" She asked softly, as he led them to the Black Lake. He shrugged slightly, and murmured a warming spell around them as they stepped out into the crisp afternoon air. She smiled at him in thanks, and he turned away, causing her smile to fade instantly. Hermione grit her teeth, annoyed with getting the cold shoulder in private.

"Geez Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" She hissed, she looked up at him while they walked and noticed his jaw clench slightly at her tone. She used all her focus and attempted to scan through his mind when she stumbled as if hitting a wall. She quickly felt herself being picked up and dragged her behind one of the larger trees by the lake; Draco's hand clenched around her wrist.

"Malfoy you're hurting me!" She almost yelled, feeling dizzy from his Legilmency. She stumbled slightly as he quickly let her go, and created a silence barrier around them.

"Serves you right, Granger! Stupid Gryfindor! If I had been anyone else that you tried to do that to in the Manor, you'd be killed!" He growled, stepping closer to her, causing her to glare. Stubbornly, she stood unmoved, glaring back at him and rubbing her wrist.

"Maybe I need a better teacher then." She spat. His eyes flashed and soon he towered over her completely, causing her to have to tip her chin up to see him eye to eye. _Asshole!_ She screamed in her head, and she smirked as his face twitched uncomfortably for a second. He clenched his hands in and out and she watched as he attempted to calm himself down.

"Granger. They. Will. Kill. You." He ground out, his face looking more annoyed then angry at that point. He opened his mind and visions of people being tortured entered her brain, their screams deafening. Her stance crumbled and she felt her eyes sting, he held her up by her waist, his eyes narrowing into her.

"Oh god, no." She whispered, shaking her head. "Draco, stop." The flashes continued rapidly and then finally when her knees weakened, he stopped. She didn't know how long they'd been standing there, her knees bent and shaking, his arms wrapped around her. She cried into his chest, hating every part of what she saw.

_What if that's me? What if that's Draco? What if…_

_What if Draco has to do that to me?_

She felt his hand run through her hair softly, and she closed her eyes at his touch. "Granger, that's not going to be either of us, but you need to know that you can't do what you just did. You can't pry into my mind like that. You're not ready to invade my mind, yet." His voice was calm, and as much as it boiled her to hear him speak of her lack of ability, she knew he was right. She pushed away from him softly, and tried to turn away from him when he stopped her. His hands wrapped around her wrist and he rubbed it slightly, seeing the red splotchy bruising that formed on it from earlier.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, it won't happen again." He said finally, he pressed the tip of his wand against her skin and relief swept through her hand. Nodding her head in thanks, she stood awkwardly in front of him, his body still close to hers.

"Why have you been picking fights lately? Unless we're in front of people and pretending…you're…more irritable than usual. Today when you saw the box was the first time in weeks that you've actually mellowed out. How are we supposed to be a team when you don't let me know what's going on?" She babbled, looking down at her shoes nervously as she did. It felt more vulnerable than usual, and she could feel her heart pounding a little as she finished.

He chuckled genuinely. _Leave it to Granger to be worried about ME after what happened._

When he offered nothing after that, she threw her arms up and started walking away from him. _Stupid Malfoy. Stupid, me, Stu- _

"Hermione." He called, barely having to walk three strides before catching up to her. She turned curtly and cocked her head, as if saying "Im waiting!"

He stared at the petite brunette, and marveled at how completely headstrong she was. It was almost laughable that her small frame stood so fiercely against him.

"We're going to be married in two days. I think I'm allowed to be a little nervous." He said matter-of-factly. She slumped slightly, feeling silly for prying so much. He sat down on the grass and she joined him, with a roll of her eyes.

_Prat._

_Nosy twit._

"Why'd you get so red about the stupid box anyway?" Draco asked, sounding slightly annoyed suddenly. Hermione turned to look at him, seeing him glare slightly at the water, and nearly burst out laughing.

"I thought you would've skimmed my mind to see what it was." She said her tone half accusing half playful. He rolled his eyes in return; _not for lack of trying, Granger._

"Well you're Legilimency is terrible, but you've gotten better at blocking me when you're really trying." She smiled slightly, picking at the grass and chuckling.

"That was ALMOST a compliment Draco." She teased.

Draco felt himself smile again at her tone, and quickly stopped. _I want to know about that damned box, and that thing about no sex. Merlin, what was that?_

"You know, I only said that because Ginny was there right, we are supposed to be young, in love and with our hands unable to be off one another." She joked, fingering her engagement ring thoughtfully. He cocked his head at her in question and she shook hers.

"You don't have to be skilled in mind reading and whatnot to know what someone is thinking sometimes. You looked like a fish out of water, the very second I said the word sex." The statement rolled out of her mouth easily, and Draco felt himself nearly moan at hearing the word fall out of her mouth in such a cavalier manner. The topic of conversation was not something he ever imagined talking to her about.

"Well what the bloody hell was I supposed to say, know-it-all? You said you were going to withhold sex. I wasn't about to beg for it, fiancé or not. You'd be lucky if I decide to give you the honeymoon women only dream of." He puffed out his chest to make the point and she punched him playfully in the gut.

"You're an idiot."

He narrowed his eyes, and leaned over, poking her in the ribs. Gaping at him, she poked him back, and soon the two were laughing and swatting the other away. He reached into her robes, and pulled out the box, expertly opening it before she had a chance to grab it.

"MALFOY!" She yelled in embarrassment as the offending red garment practically fluttered out of the box and onto his lap. She froze as he lifted it in shock, and she covered her face like a child, peeking through her fingers. He coughed slightly and pushed it back into it's box as if it were going to burn him, and put it in her lap. She groaned aloud, and still covering her face with one hand, punched his shoulder with the other.

"See what you did!" Hermione stuffed the box back into her robes, finding herself wondering more what he thought about it rather than being mad at him.

Draco forced himself not to look at her, lest he imagine seeing her in only that piece of clothing. _Merlin, Draco, she's a muggle born! What are you thinking?!_

He could hear her nervous heavy breathing, and he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts that had been haunting him for the past few weeks. In less than a few days they'd be married, and he'd be sleeping next to her every night. In less than two days he'd be on his wedding night. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and when he turned to her, she was starring at him in wonder. Ignoring all other thoughts, he felt himself run the back of his hand against her pink cheeks, warm from embarrassment.

_Oh god, what is he doing?_ Hermione sat very still, and she didn't want to admit that she hoped he wouldn't stop.

"Granger."

He leaned in, watching as she leaned in to meet him.

"HERMIONE!"

Instantly, Draco pulled back, cursing so loudly in his head that Hermione could hear it. She stood up quickly, her head rushing and her heart pounding. Harry was running down from the school, calling to her, Pansy Parkinson in tow. Draco stood up after her, jaw clenched. The two moved away from one another, not willing to look at the other.

"Hermione!" Harry said again, breathing hard when as he stopped in front of them. Hermione felt herself melt slightly, and her head pounded in confusion. _What is he doing here, I thought he hated me._

She eyed up the blond behind her ex-almost love, and felt a stab of jealously. It confused her even more.

"Draco, we need to talk."

* * *

It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach as the words flew out of Harry's mouth. She felt her entire body ache as he retold everything that he and Pansy had learned.

_Harry didn't stop loving me, he was under a spell. Ron doesn't hate me either. Everyone knows and no one was going to help me._

She stared at the lake ahead, in the corner of her eye she saw Pansy talking to Draco adamantly. She watched as his expression remained empty and his lips tight, taking it all in as she was.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said to you that night, you have to understand I didn't mean it." Harry pleaded. Hermione gave him a weak smile and tousled his hair slightly.

"Don't, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault Harry. You didn't know…" She trailed off, her mind going to a half hour earlier when Draco was about to kiss her. She could still feel his hand on her skin, and although they had touched in public for the masses more times than she could remember, she couldn't get this feeling to go away. She thought of Harry, of what she would do now, did she love him still?

"Hermione, that's not all. Snape is…Snape is going to perform a Matrimony Vow on your rings this Saturday." He said, watching her emotions pass through her face rapidly and painfully. She whipped his head towards him, her brown eyes firing into his green ones.

"Harry, did you just say-" He nodded and she felt as if someone threw cold water on her.

She stood up, feeling frantic suddenly. _No, this is too much. I can't do this. _

Draco was listening carefully when he watched as Hermione stood up looking as if she were ready to jump off the nearest cliff.

"Draco, you know you can't break a Matrimony Vow." Pansy said in earnest. He wanted to reach out to the Gryfindor, but also to Pansy. If they went through with it, they'd be together forever which meant no Pansy. Not ever. If they didn't, Voldemort would kill him for failing. He felt himself grow heavy, confused more than ever about whether he loved Pansy, or if he felt something for Hermione. He watched with jealous eyes as Harry consoled Hermione, and forced himself to look at the girl in front of him.

Pansy looked at Harry, who was currently guiding Hermione towards them.

She looked up at him, and for the first time since the chaos started, he showed sadness in his eyes.

_What are we going to do now?_

The thoughts echoed, and the answer was unknown.

* * *

_**A/N: Ta-da. I hope you all enjoy! Please review! I beg, I plead! Review. Love, Dev.**_


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, enjoy!

* * *

His mind was as blank. It needed to be.

"Son, you've done well. The Dark Lord is pleased with your reports."

"Thank you, father."

"This will all be over soon, and the mudblood will be gone as the Dark Lord's plans finish. You'll be rid of the filth, and one day you'll take place as the leader of the wizarding world as the Dark Lord's heir."

His eyes remained cold, and he faced forward, watching as his father paced back and forth in the study of the manor. His godfather sat nearest to the fire, looking bored as usual, watching the older blond, and ignoring Draco.

"At least _**he's**_ actually doing something for the Malfoy name." A hiss came out from the opposite corner of the room. The dark amusement in Bellatrix's voice never failed to make Draco sit a little straighter, and the hairs on his neck stand tall. She strode over to the couch that Draco sat on and patted his cheek to which he moved away.

"Little dragon." She taunted. Mirroring his godfather, he looked up at her as if he were bored with her.

"I can't wait until your little woman becomes my pet." She told him, her voice in a sing-song tone like children poking fun at another. He waved her hand away, and in Malfoy fashion, wiped his face where he was touched with a silk handkerchief.

"It is of no consequence to me what becomes of her after the Dark Lord is appeased." His tone was flat as he quietly leaned into the couch. She narrowed her eyes at him, a dark smirk twitching on her thin lips. She made to retort when the door opened and the familiar sniffling of Peter Pettigrew echoed into the large room.

The Dark Lord had arrived.

In quick strides, Draco stood then bowed as his father, aunt and godfather did. It was as if a dementor had walked into the room, as Draco was suddenly feeling nothing but emptiness. He heard the kissing of the robes at Peter continued to wail and grovel, and watched as his "esteemed" father kissed the fabric next to him. He looked ahead to see the man in front of him was waiting, and in a quick swoop brought the end of the robe to his lips before standing once again.

"Draco." The name drawled out slowly, almost painfully for the young Slythern and he willed himself to be strong. A pale white hand motioned for all to sit, and obediently, they did. Draco wanted to spit out at his father, tell him how much they resembled dogs; dogs that sat and fetched, and licked their masters feet, dogs that were beaten and begged for more approval.

"Peter, get out."

The stump of a man twitched and bowed, scurrying out of the room quickly much like the rat form that he came out of a few years ago. They remained quiet as Voldemort impatiently flicked his wand and the large study doors flew to a close. They remaine watched as the dark lord's fingers drummed together, each of his servants waiting to be spoken to before daring to say anything. Draco grew sick as he watched Bellatrix swoon longingly at the man, her eyes darkened with desires that he really did not want to imagine. Voldemort gave what looked to be an almost affectionate sneer, if he'd ever seen one, and then continued to drum his fingers together.

"Draco, your wedding with the mudblood…" Draco listened to a cackle of disgust in the corner of the room from Bellatrix.

"I trust she's not getting cold feet." He drawled.

"Not at all, my lord. My mudblood bride is greatly looking forward to our coming nuptials." He looked at no one but Voldemort as he spoke and wanted nothing more than to turn his head away. He received a grin of malice and he watched as his 'masters' eyes flashed a second before he felt the slithering feeling of someone going through his thoughts. He skillfully blocked out the necessary thoughts, and replaced them with what would be appropriate. In no time, the dark lord grinned and clapped his hands in a slow sarcastic manner.

"Seems the Malfoy charm remains." He snapped his hand and Draco watched as a shaking elf came in with a goblet of some sort.

"For my heir." He told the elf, his hand motioning over to where Draco sat. Draco stared as the silver jewel encrusted cup made its way over to him, the elf staring up at him nervously.

"Drink it, Draco." Draco looked down at the cup, trying to determine what it was quickly. The murky blue liquid steamed in the cup as he took it slowly. In the corner of his eye his saw Snape regard him coolly, as if saying it was alright to drink. Nodding in thanks to the snake-like man in front of him, he tipped the glassed up and quickly gulped the entire cup down. Nausea hit him instantly, and he dropped the cup into the hands of the elf that disappeared immediately.

Slowly breathing in and out, he attempted to mask his disgust and wasn't sure how well of a job he was doing. Lucius looked at his son in slight concern for a fleeting instant then quickly returned to his indifferent stare. Bellatrix, on the other hadn, looked to be glowing with happy curiosity. She circled him like a vulture on a dying animal. Draco felt as if the room spun, and closed his eyes as the cackle of her laugh filled the room, the sound ringing in his ears.

Soon, the feeling dissipated, and he suddenly felt light and warm. It was as if he had been relaxing on a warm summer day, not trapped in a dark manor with the devils spawn. Voldemort grinned, seemingly pleased with the effect and drummed his long finger against the arm of the chair.

"A fertility potion. We'll need you and your mudblood to consummate as soon as possible." He told Draco.

Bellatrix gasped, and Lucius and Draco's mouths dropped. Severus continued to look bored, and Draco could only deduce that he had known about the potion.

_He probably brewed it himself, the bastard._

"My lord, a mudblood can't possibly produce a proper Malfoy heir." Lucius stammered. Draco watched in disgust as Bellatrix stood at the Dark Lords side, whispering quiet things in his ear. The grin that he gave was one of sick amusement as he curled his fingers in and out of a fist. His face changed as Bellatrix said something to him that was not to his liking, and Draco watched as he threw her away from him. He muttered what seemed to be a light pain spell, and the boy felt like vomiting as her slight yell mixed into a low moan of enjoyment. The sound made Voldemort pleased, and he continued to lightly place pain spells on her.

"Lucius, leave us. I have no need for your Malfoy tripe. As of now, Draco is no longer your son. He is_** MY **_heir, and my will shall not be questioned by you." He drawled slowly. Draco felt his heart slam into his throat, and hoped that for all sakes of appearance that he continued to look impassive. A strangled sound came out of the regal elder Malfoy and Draco thought that for the first time in his life, he looked as if he wanted to defy the Dark Lord.

Draco watched as their Lord raised his eyebrows slightly, although the look on his face wasn't yet of anger. He looked as if he wanted Lucius to give him a fight. The two men stared at one another until a flash in Voldemort's eyes signaled that his amusement was beginning to wane, and his annoyance with his subject became clear as his fingers drummed along his wand in warning. Lucius bowed low, his eyes never meeting his 'former son'.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort sneered at him, and stood. Silently he took his spell off of Bellatrix, and motioned for her to come forward. Draco stood out of habit, and bowed alongside Severus. The dark lord cackled and a hand slapped down on Draco's back lightly. He looked to see a hand outstretched in front of him as an offering, and the Dark Lord laughed again at the second of confusion as he accepted the hand in front of him. The former Riddle helped him to stand, and with a cool face he bowed his head below his master.

Draco watched now from above as his father bent down and kissed the robes of the man who had claimed his son as his own. He wanted to turn his face away, but it was clear that this punishment was to show Lucius his place in their circle. In turn, Bellatrix and Severus kissed his robes and made to rise when the Dark Lord spoke.

"Tsk, tsk. You are forgetting someone." The Dark Lord hissed, his drawl making it seem as if they were all incompetent. Draco's eyes widened and his head shot up to the man next to him.

_What?! He can't possibly…_

Lucius and Bella looked up at their master in shock, whereas Severus quietly lifted the end of Draco's robe to his mouth and returned to his place by the fire. The Dark Lord slid a hand almost lovingly down Bellatrix's face, and she quickly followed the Potion Master's actions.

"Is there a problem with respecting Lord Malfoy, Lucius?" Voldemort asked. The man on the ground looked to be waging a war in his own mind, and Draco watched as he finally succumbed and grabbed his son's robes, swiftly dropping it then bowing away.

"None, my lord."

Voldemort grinned once more, and waved his pale hand at the door. "Leave us, all of you. My son and I have much to discuss. Severus, you stay"

Lucius stopped to stare at Draco for a second, and for the heir to the darkest throne in history, it felt like a lifetime. He turned his head away when he began imagining a twinge of regret in his father. Then, in a swift move, Lucius turned and vanished into the corridor. For the first time since this charade started, he felt as if he did not know what to do, and only when Voldemort's laugh filled the room did he finally look up.

"Come, my son. Let us talk of your future mudblood wife, and my future grandchild."

The few steps it took to make it to the chair felt as if the entire world was on his shoulders.

* * *

Hermione threw down another large book in frustration, and could feel the angry tears ready to form in her eyes.

_There has to be some way to stop them from putting a Matrimony Vow on us. There has to be._

She quickly summoned another book, she glanced up at the clock, and soon she would have to leave to be with her mother and Ginny in the guest tower. They would be the ones to help prepare her for tomorrow.

_There's not enough time..._

Her bed was now full with books and she quickly flipped through the pages, flying it in frustration as she came to the realization that it was hopeless. She brought her knees up to her chest, and rocked back and forth silently.

_What am I going to do? What about Harry? What about my life? Will I even live to have one? What about children? Oh god, the wedding night. Oh god._

The thoughts flew through her head and each gave her more of a reason to pack a bag and run. She thought of how far she could possibly get, and how she would be able to pull it off. She buried her face in her knees, and felt the band of her engagement ring dig into her hand.

She didn't know how long she stayed this way until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. Startled, Hermione looked up, and was sure that her surprise was written all over her face. She tensed in his arms as they stared at each other, both not really knowing what to do. He gave her a small smile, and in an instant she clung to him, her sobs breaking in her throat.

* * *

**_Yesterday_**

_Hermione scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment and quickly crumpled it in her hand. She walked into the room where Ron was currently alone, playing chess with himself. She narrowed her eyes, and clenched her fist around the piece of paper, listening to it crunch slightly in her hand. With all of her strength, she whipped the messy ball of paper at her 'best friends' head. Silently, she watched as it hit him square in the face, and he fell back in surprise. He yelled out, grabbing the offending paper, and whipped his head up to see Hermione seething in front of him._

_His eyes narrowed back at her, and he practically tore open the note._

_Hermione watched as his expression changed from one of malice to one of complete shock. Without waiting for him to say anything, she watched as the note fizzled into ashes in his hand then turned on her heel, away from him._

_Ron starred down at his lap where gray ashes lay. The note was to the direct and to the point._

_**Just like Hermione**__. He thought with a sad smile._

_The now burn paper said two words, and two words only.__**I know**__._

* * *

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice sounded so familiar, and so normal that it tore into her. It wasn't the angry one she'd grown to accept.

"Ron, I don't know if I can do this."

She cried into her best friend's shoulder and held onto him tightly all of her anger from the day before washed away and forgotten. Ron quietly buried his head in her hair and for the first time since summer did she actually feel like the Ron in front of her was real.

"You have to believe that I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you could do it." Hermione stiffened once more and sat up properly, staring at him through burning eyes. She pushed him hard, and much to her displeasure, the rather muscular boy barely moved. He stared at her blankly and with as much strength as she could muster she pushed him again, given the same result. She made her small hands into fists and punched him repeatedly in the chest.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled, angrier by the second as he only wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to continue to punch him.

"I hate you! I hate you, Ron! How could you know about this and not tell me! I HATE YOU!" Her voice broke and she found herself slow back into his embrace. The strains of her tireless search for a solution to the Matrimony Vow had finally gotten to her and she felt her body fall against him sadly. She felt something drop on her arm, and looked up to see Ron crying along with her silently.

He was scared too.

Scared for her, for Harry, for himself.

After a long silence, she finally sat up and turned to face him completely. He looked down, his blue eyes brighter than she'd ever seen.

"Do you know how hard it's been? Hurting you? Hurting Ginny? Hurting Harry? Even worse…that everyone believed it." Ron told her quietly and Hermione realized that she never really questioned Ron's behavior. She never really categorized it as anything other than Ron being a natural prat and now, she realized that he was anything but. He was only doing what was of asked him by Dumbledore, just like her. Just like Draco, Harry and Pansy.

"Will you be there? To watch me get married tomorrow night?" She asked finally, easing them out of the silence.

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Let my best mate get married without me to catch her garter? Not go to a perfectly good reason to get shitfaced?" He joked, and Hermione punched him in the shoulder, her heart swelling at how much she missed the goofy Ron in front of her.

"I'm going to take a Polyjuice Potion. Let me introduce you to your old childhood friend Benji." He stuck out his hand and Hermione half laughed, half cried as she accepted and shook his hand.

_Ron will be at my wedding._ The thought made her feel better than she had in days.

Hermione turned at a knock on the door and Ron tensed, looking around the room for a place to hide. It would only make someone ask questions if they saw him talking to Hermione at that point, he was supposed to hate her.

"Uhh, who is it?" She called out shortly after she whispered a spell and disillusioned Ron.

"Hermione, it's me...Harry."

Her heart dropped slightly. They hadn't spoken since that day at the lake and she wasn't sure how to face him now that she could possibly be bonded to Draco forever. She jumped slightly as an invisible pair of hands pushed her forward, and she glared at the disillusioned Ron before timidly walking to the door. Her hand paused at the door knob, and she took a long, soft breath.

Gently opening the door, she peeked her head out just a crack and saw that he was alone. He stared at her, and she opened the door wider allowing him to slide in. The two of them stood awkwardly in the room both finding their hands more interesting than starting a conversation. She heard a small cough in the corner of the room, and Harry's head shot up and his wand flew from his robes.

"Wait, wait. It's Ron." She assured him, muttering an incantation quickly. Ron was standing near the bed, and Harry stared at him. Suddenly everything that was once familiar seemed a million years away and it seemed as if three strangers were standing where three best friends used to be. They stood there for the longest time until all at once, arms were encircled, and the three friends each held on to the last pieces of their friendship.

Hermione knew that this would be the last time for a long time that she embraced the both of them. She knew that once she was married and bonded with Draco, once the charade truly started, that things would never be this way again. She held onto both of them as if they would fade away forever once they let go.

"Lets make an unbreakable vow, that we'll return to one another." Hermione whispered, her eyes closed. She heard a sad chuckle that was unmistakably Harry, and Ron shook his head slowly.

"We don't need an unbreakable vow." Harry told them. Then without words, Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and let them go.

"Ron…" Hermione called quietly, aware that Harry was still holding onto her. The redhead turned to face her and gave her a goofy knowing smile and rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I love you too." He said quietly, before quickly turning around and leaving them alone. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest as the door clicked to a close.

"It's never going to be the same, is it? We'll never be the same." She whispered, she breathed him in slowly, trying to commit his smell to memory.

"No, it'll always be different." Harry told her back; he thought of what tomorrow would bring and gripped her tighter. She lifted her head, and stared up at him as if she were waiting for him to simply ask her not to go through with it. Instead, he tucked a hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead as Ron had earlier.

"We would've been great together, wouldn't we?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry laughed, and hugged her so tightly that she lifted off the ground.

"And they call YOU the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione realized then that this was the easiest way for the both of them. Never knowing what it would be like together. She knew if it was even a fraction of what she once imagined, she would never be able to go through with her task tomorrow. She knew he would never let her, and everything that she and Draco worked for, everything that Ron worked for would be for nothing. That was what being on their side was.

_Sacrifce. _Harry thought bitterly.

_Who knows what will happen to us when this is over…_

"Where do we go from here?" She asked aloud, not meaning to.

"You marry the ferret face. Ron will 'take me to his side' and he and I will figure out how to protect you without Dumbledore knowing. I was supposed to find out once you've left for your honey…" He paused, and she felt his hand grip the back of her shirt for a second as he took time to relax.

"For your honeymoon…about Ron's part in all of this. Dumbledore wanted you to believe it was real, and we don't know why. We'll figure it out though, I promise. There's got to be a reason why you had to marry him, why he wanted you to only depend on him. We followed the ferret's advice and decided not to say anything about knowing about all of this." His face scrunched in thought, and Hermione nodded in agreement. He looked to the bed, and finally noticed the stacks of books splayed all over the place.

"Researching on the day before your wedding." Harry stated lamely, a small goofy smile on his face. Hermione slapped him lightly. He walked over to the bed, and skimmed over the spines of the old tattered books, and his face fell slightly.

"Marriage vows? Any luck trying to find something to counter it?" He asked her, sighing as she shook her head 'no' in reply. He reached out once more, pulling her to him tightly.

"It'll all be over soon, I'll make sure of it."

The hope that the statement was true was the only thing left to cling to. Hermione knew it would be the last time that Harry would hold her until the war was finished.

"Promise me that you'll try to be happy, that if someone else comes along…that you'll let yourself be happy." Hermione told him, and the statement didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Harry nodded his head, and to his own surprise, a crying Slythern girl came to his mind. He quickly shook away the thought, focusing on his best friend.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too."

Hope would have to be enough.

* * *

"You could've told me!" Draco yelled the second that they arrived back at Hogwarts. His godfather whipped around and glared at him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO COULD BE LISTENING!" Snapes angry voice yelled into Draco's head. Draco winced at the loudness, and glared at the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something when Snape cut him off.

"I'll speak with you after your…honeymoon." He snapped, the last word being said with complete disgust. Draco thought that his head would surely explode.

"He's expecting us to consummate the marriage. The potion you gave me insured that…that once it's done…that Granger will be pregnant. What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked angrily, his fists clenched. Snape stared at him long and hard before finally leaving the room without so much as a word. The blonde Slythern seethed, and punched the glass on the desk in front of him, his hand cut in several different places. He fell against the wall and winced as he pulled the small shard of glass out of the back of his hand. He tried to remember the healing spells that Hermione had been teaching him, but couldn't focus.

He sat in the dungeon with his uncut hand holding his face.

_My father just…he just gave me to the devil. Barley hesitated._

"What the fuck am I going to do?" He whispered.

He stared at the shelves in his godfathers chambers, wishing there was an answer somewhere among the books.

Then, he spotted it.

_It'll have to do._

* * *

Hermione smiled at her mother as she and her father waved goodbye for the night. Her mom had constantly been in tears that night, saying how her little girl was growing up so quickly and how she was so glad that her daughter was going to help bring two cultures together with such a _romantic_ story. She just nodded and smiled and told her mom that she was excited, and her mom waved off her quiet attitude as having a small case of cold feet.

She sighed sadly, staring out the window. The moon was nearly full, and she thought of Buckbeak and Sirius and their moonlit escape only four years ago. She grinned slightly at how she had screamed bloody murder when she had been forced to fly on that huge creature. She remembered how Sirius and Harry treated it as if it were a roller coaster ride with their hands in the air, and Hermione's face buried in Harry's shirt.

_Seems like so long ago._

She continued to stare out the window, when she swore she saw something flying her way. She walked up to the window and squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the shadow of what was outside. As the moon passed through the clouds, she was finally able to identify it. A very regal, familiar looking white owl was slowly making his way over to her, she gasped as she saw it was having a hard time flying all the way up to her.

_Draco?_

She opened the window just as the owl swooped into the room, and she heard the quiet thump and turned to close the window. They stared silently at each other and Hermione bit her lip. He was wearing the same formal robes that he wore the night he was initiated into the death eaters circle.

"It's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding." She told him quietly, he snorted and flicked the hair out of his face and Hermione noticed

"What did you do!" Hermione snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit down. She glared at him as she gently opened the bandage, and saw small pieces of glass stuck in his knuckles and a large cut where the back of his hand was. She quickly ran to the bathroom, filling a small bowl with water, and transfiguring toilet paper into bandages. Summoning her travel bag, she pulled a pair of tweezers out and kneeled in front of him.

He pulled his hand away instantly with a hiss as Hermione attempted to pull out a smaller piece of glass from his hand. She shot him a warning look much like the actual Hogwarts nurse, and he gave her his hand back. She pointed her wand at his hand and suddenly he couldn't feel anything in his hand.

"You couldn't have done a numbing spell before you tried the first time?!" Draco asked her incredulously, she rolled her eyes and smirked without glancing up at him.

"I guess it must've slipped my mind. You know, you shouldn't have attempted to fly like this, no wonder you looked like you were having a hard time…" She lectured, examining his hand once more to make sure she had gotten all of the glass out. Draco watched as she concentrated, noting that she looked extremely calm given the circumstances. He took in her small body which was now leaning over in order to dab his hand with the warm cloth.

She was beautiful.

He quickly shook his head of his thoughts, watching her as he hand finished wrapping the bandage around his and quietly marveled at how small and delicate looking her hand was compared to his. She pressed the tip of her wand to the wrap and he watched as it glowed a little before fading.

"Malfoy, are you even listening?" His head snapped up where a pair of annoyed brown eyes were staring at him as if he were stupid.

"You talk so much Granger, how can you expect me to listen to EVERYTHING you say?" Draco drawled, his voice not nearly as hateful as it once was, he waved his good hand motioning for her to repeat herself. She rolled her eyes, and levitated the bloody tissues into the wastebasket.

"I said, before you leave for the ceremony tomorrow be sure to take off the bandage. I've charmed it to help your hand heal properly, you shouldn't have any scars if you do it just before the wedding."

He nodded, hoping he would remember. "Thanks."

She blinked at him in slight surprise before nodding her head.

"So, what happened? Something at the manor?" She asked, flicking at the sleeve of his robe and he knew she had recognized the robes from their last meeting. She watched as his face darkened and he nodded, not offering her any other kind of answer. She moved to sit on the chair opposite of his, looking over at him. He looked like he was at a battle with himself to tell her, his usually stoic face was now scrunched in thought, and she soon grew impatient with him.

"You must've come here to tell me, otherwise you wouldn't have come at all. Spit it out already." She grumbled, ignoring the annoyed glare that he sent her.

He stood up suddenly, and she flinched, startled. She watched him as he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up easily but true to his word it was not nearly as harsh as it had been at the lake. Her surprise came when she realized that she hadn't tried to fight against him. He grabbed both arms tightly and stared at her as if he were trying to determine what to do. Ever the proud Gryffindor, Hermione raised her chin and stared him in the eye without a single fear. He respected her brashness, it made his decision easier.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't fully understand if I did; you have to see it." He told her and Hermione swore that she saw pain written in his eyes. He shook her slightly, and she found herself nodding without so much as a peep. He let her go, and she watched as a small bowl revealed itself in his hand.

"Move the books." He ordered, being careful not to touch the object to roughly. She waved her wand and Draco rolled his eyes as the books flew away from the bed and stacked themselves nicely alongside the wall. He placed it on the bed and tapped it with his wand, causing her eyes to widen as the large marble pensieve came to complete view. She had heard about Harry's experiences with them.

Draco shook slightly as the feeling of extracting the memory from his temple felt foreign and wrong. Gently, he placed the silver liquid-like substance into the bowl and she stared at it curiously.

She was about to drop her face into the pensieve when Draco stopped her by gripping her arm. She was sure now that he looked scared and it frightened her more than tomorrow did. For some reason, she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly. He took a long deep breath before nodding his head, and the two of the immersed themselves into the fresh memory.

Her first reaction was to hide as she watched Voldemort enter the room. Draco walked in front of Lucius and waved his hand in front of his face purposefully to show Hermione that it really was safe, and she relaxed a little. She gripped her wand whenever Bellatrix sauntered past her, and she hissed 'coward' as Peter groveled near her feet.

Then the elf came, and Hermione walked along with it to stare at the steaming blue liquid. She wracked her brain, and the possibilities of what Draco was drinking made her jaw drop.

She tried to grab the cup from him, yank it from his face.

"Don't drink it!" She yelled.

"Granger, it's a memory…" Draco told her, slightly surprised at her genuine concern for him. He shook his head at how even if it weren't a memory, the silly Gryffindor in her would attempt such a thing in front of Voldemort himself; the twist in his stomach proved only that it meant something to him that she would.

Hermione turned to the real Draco, seeing him stare at his father.

"Draco, you do realize what it was righ-"

"_**A fertility potion. We'll need you and your mudblood to consummate as soon as possible."**_

The room spun, and Draco steadied her by grabbing her arm.

"Focus." He told her calmly, guiding her to the couch next to memory Draco. She stared at him as if he grew another head.

"How can you expect me to focus? They want us to have sex. You're a double agent, genius! If you don't impregnate me they'll kill the both of us the second they get us alone-"

Draco ran his good hand through his hair in frustration and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We'll talk about it later! Just fucking pay attention!"

Hermione stared at the scene in front of her in a haze and her thoughts were momentarily lost as she watched Voldemort make claim on Draco. She turned to look at the real Draco and saw that his face was complete stone, staring at the back of his father's head in a blank stare. She wanted to say something to him, but words failed her as the pompous older Malfoy was forced to bow to his own son, and made to kiss his robes.

_I'm going to be sick, how could he just give up his own son._

"Your guess is as good as mine, Granger. You might want to learn to block out your thoughts when your upset or we'll be killed much faster than you think." Draco told her calmly, looking down as Hermione slid her hand into his for support. He cocked his head over at her and said nothing as she gripped his hand. They sat on the couch and Hermione watched as Draco's eyes followed Lucius out of the room.

"_**My son, in a months time, the mud blood will be moving into this Manor. Our quarters will be moved to the Nott's whilst you get her acclimated to her new life. By Christmas, I expect her to be with child. Severus, her fertility potions will be slipped into her nightly tea as planned. You must be wondering, Draco, why I would ever ask you to give me a filthy mudblood woman's child?"**_

"_**My lord, I do not deny that I am surprised, but I will not question your demand." Draco told him respectfully, bowing his head slightly. The man barked a laugh, slapping Draco on the back.**_

"_**You learn quickly Draco. Does he not, Severus?" **_

_**The potions master nodded in agreement, and the dark lord bared his teeth in a demented smile.**_

"_**You see, my boy, your headmaster seems to think that he is the only one with access to the prophets of the wizarding world. A man, nearly eighteen years ago came to me, your cousin Regulus. Under strain he divulged finally, a prophecy."**_

Hermione's forehead scrunched and she looked to Draco in confusion.

"_**Of darkness and light so tell a tale,  
For in it's first tragic trial,  
The darkness prevail,  
**__**And light diminish,  
A child of a tainted soul shall arise  
**__**And bare upon him the name of the dragon.**_

_**A child of pure soul  
Without the blood of Merlin  
Shall come to a saviors side  
And she shall defend **_

_**The savior in all battles**_

_**They shall unite his shadowed soul  
With her light from day  
And in their quest of truth  
A bond of forever  
A pure hearted child shall be born**_

_**  
The child shall be thrust into greatness  
He shall be raised in either  
The house of his mother  
Or of his father  
And within which he is raised  
He will conquer all enemies against them."**_

"They think our child will…" She whispered aloud. She just wanted to scream.

"_**My lord, you believe my child with the mudblood to be the one in the prophecy?" Draco asked, his face written in surprise for a few moments. He watched as Voldemort sat on the chair his eyes glaring into the fire.**_

"_**Everything was planned, from your birth, to be what you are now…my heir. Your offspring will be the weapon we'll use in order to rise out of the ashes. Once he is born, his mother shall perish at my hand. That woman's law was only a stepping stone, and after I dispose of her beloved Potter, your son will make sure that there shall be no rule but mine. The Granger girl, get her pregnant, and once the child is born give him to me. You can kill the witch yourself if you so please, I'll allow you that honor."**_

"_**You are too generous my lord. I shall serve you to my best ability." Draco vowed, bowing low before the man. The Dark Lord face turned hard and he narrowed his eyes, lifting Draco by the back of his robes.**_

"_**Draco, the child…or your life. Remember that."**_

She gasped for air as the memory faded and she was once more in the guest tower. Her world was spinning wildly, and she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She found herself in such shock that she was unable to even cry.

"Dumbledore knows about the prophecy, that's why he's forcing Snape to give us a Matrimony Vow…" Draco told her, and she realized he was behind her now as she wiped her mouth. The sound of the toilet being flushed seemed too loud for her ears, and she winced. She leaned against the bathroom wall, as Draco slid down the door frame, his head in his hands.

"A vow of forever…" She whispered back, understanding what he meant.

"He wanted me to fall in love with you so that I would have sex with you. So that we'd have a child. That's why he made Ron pretend to hate me, and tried to turn Harry against me. Without them as distractions, he wanted you and I to believe it was real." Hermione told him, feeling as if she were eleven again and couldn't control the magic in her veins. She barely flinched as the mirror on the wall began to crack on it's own.

Draco nodded, and scoffed.

"He used us. Dumbledore wants the baby just as much as Voldemort does!" Draco growled, his hands gripping his hair and letting it go as he clenched his fists.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, basking in their own thoughts.

"Do you still want to do this?" Hermione asked finally. Draco's mouth opened a bit and he stared at her as if she were stupid.

"I don't exactly have a choice." He snapped, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to kick him in his stomach.

"You can run away, not show up at the altar. You can get a head start and run now." She growled, her heart dropping a little at the thought of walking down an altar in front of her family without a groom at the end.

_But I would do it, for him_. She told herself.

"And what about you? Voldemort will come after you…and if he finds me and captures you, we'll end up having this kid anyway..just under…less than pleasant circumstances. Besides…" Draco said finally, not letting her know that he had caught that last part of her thoughts.

"…our child could save the world?" Hermione finished, her voice breaking slightly.

Draco nodded.

"Our child could save the world."

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Okay, so quite a bit happens in this chapter, I hope it explains a few things. If there is any confusion, please don't hesitate to ask. I am thinking about cutting some of the previous chapters, and combining them with others, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Let me know! REVIEW :) I just want to thank everyone, so much...it's been such a hard 2010 so far, and your reviews have been getting me through it. I love my readers!!!_

_**So, next up...the wedding! DEV.**_


	11. Husband and Wife

Well, under threat of the earth blowing up - you know who you are :) I present to you Chapter 11 of Please, Let Death Part Us. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Mother, really, is this necessary?" Hermione asked, her voice part embarassed and part amused as a stylist twisted and turned her head in every direction. She thought of the pains she had to go through during Yule ball, and hoped that her hair would look doubly beautiful tonight judging by the amount of pain her scalp was enduring.

The woman dabbed her eyes lightly, and sniffed, a smile on her face. She nodded and smoothed out dark green dress.

"Oh Hermione, of course it's necessary. My mother had the same talk with me when I was getting married even though your father and I were…much more impatient than you and Draco. You have been patient haven't you?" She babbled. Hermione blushed profusely and nodded.

"Yes, mother. Draco and I have definitely not taken THAT step yet, we both want it to be special." Hermione said through gritted teeth, she winced as the spell spread over her scalp and stung slightly.

_How the hell do women do this everyday?_

Hermione took a glance at Ginny next to her who looked as if she were tried to hide a smile. She narrowed her eyes warningly which only made Ginny smile wider and chuckle at her obvious discomfort. The bride-to-be wanted to groan as both hers and Ginny's hairstylists looked beyond amused with the current conversation.

"Mum, we had this talk, remember? I came back from my first year and you found out my best friends were boys." Hermione mumbled, ignoring the pull at her chest at the mention of the two boys. Ginny snickered at that and if it weren't for the drying paint on her nails, Hermione was sure she would have hit her already. Ginny seeming to pick up on this, decided to break out in a wide smile.

"Emma, you'll never guess what I bought Hermione for tonight-" She laughed as Hermione slid down as far as she could and tried to kick at her maid of honor, making everyone laugh.

"Hermione, that 'talk' was to ward you off of having _premarital _sex. You're going to be a married woman, and tonight is your wedding night." Her mother laughed at Hermione's blushing face as if finding everything her daughter did was deemed completely adorable. The smile on her mothers face made Hermione forget her embarrassment for a minute and she smiled in return. In the back of her mind she made the mental promise that she would spend more time with both of her parents once the war was over.

_With their grandchild...if Draco and I survive._

"Alright mum, if you insist." Hermione told her patting her mothers hand. They watched as the older woman nearly burst into tears all over again and laughed as she swatted the hands of slightly amused sympathizers. Ginny smiled at Hermione, grabbing her best friends hand as she saw the bride begin to tear up at her mothers actions.

"Well, sweetheart…" Emma began.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror smoothing out the front of his robes once more. He thought of the shrunken bag in his pocket and Hermione's acceptance of him backing out and leaving her at the altar and without meaning to he would catch himself checking the inner pocket of his robes for the shrunken broom he had stowed there.

"Man, relax will you? It's not as if you're getting married or something." Blaise joked, coming up behind him and dusting off lint from his friends shoulders. Draco glared halfheartedly at him through the mirrors reflection and the other wizard laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Are you going to put the moves on Weasley at my wedding? I'd like to know if you'll still be around when they ask for the best man's toast." Draco grumbled, fixing the boutinere on his chest. Blaise punched his arm, and Draco pushed him back only this time with a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't say it like that, you make it seem like I'll be stuffing her brother or something. Her name is Ginny and she's not the kind of girl you 'put the moves on'." Blaise told him warningly in a dramatically serious tone that made Draco roll his eyes.

"I'm sure. You think you could remember to keep her dress on all night?" Draco teased once more, throwing his hands up in surrender as Blaise turned angrily towards him.

"Kidding! Geez, don't get your wand in a wad-" Draco told him laughing, momentarily forgetting the awaiting ceremony. Blaise opened his mouth to say something when Draco followed his questioning look to the person standing at the door. A man with light brown hair and hazel eyes stood at the door, clearly amused with the friendly banter.

* * *

_**Two months ago**_

__

"Granger, will you stop fidgeting. It's unbecoming." Draco snapped as they arrived at her parents doorstep. He put the small ragdoll into his pocket and was glad they travelled by portkey instead of entrusting Hermione to apparate them to her parents house. He was sure that by her nervous twitching all day that she would have splinched them both.

_"Malfoy, my grandmother doesn't even say 'it's unbecoming'" Hermione snapped back, mocking him in a tone not unlike a five year old, annoyed that he'd caught her fidgeting once more. Hermione had just put her key in the door when she pressed her head against it and stopped herself from opening it. Draco stared at her as if she had gone around the bend._

"_I really hope that isn't some muggle tradition of opening doors, cause I'm not doing it." Draco told her dryly. The witch in front of him tensed and he could tell that she was trying not to scream at him, causing him to grin in satisfaction. She turned around slowly, her eyes bright and watery as if on the verge of tears causing the wizard's grin to fall slightly and he stepped back. _

_**An angry Granger is better than a vulnerable one.**_

"_Look, these are my parents, and I'm going to lie to them and ask them to give me away to a prick while telling them I love you. So just…please, Malfoy. Tonight, just…please…" She didn't finish and Draco could hear the excited footsteps nearing the front door. He could only guess that they had heard them talking outside and had come to welcome them. She stared at him and he grabbed her hand just as the door opened._

"_Hermione! We've missed you!" Emma Granger cried, throwing her arms around her daughter. Hermione smiled, and gave her a hug, her hand shaking in Draco's. _

_"Oh mum, I've only been gone about a month. Mum, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is my mum Emma." Hermione told her in a convincingly happy voice. The woman smiled at him, and Draco was a bit surprised at how genuine she looked. People in their world were never genuinely kind to a Malfoy in his eyes._

"_Ms. Granger, thank you for having me over tonight." Draco said politely, and Emma waved him off._

"_Oh it's our pleasure and call me Emma. Hermione rarely ever makes it home throughout the school year, and if you're the reason she's come to visit then I think you'll find us indebted to you. She's never brought a boy home before!" The woman rambled, leading them into the house. Draco helped Hermione out of her coat, and grinned as Hermione groaned._

"_Mum, don't do the embarrassing story bit. Please!" Hermione begged, leading Draco into the living room. Emma winked at Hermione mischeviously and she whined again, this time with a smile on her face._

_"Oh, I'm sure I won't mind an embarrassing story or two, Emma." Draco drawled playfully, and Hermione pinched the inside of his arm when her mother wasn't watching. He swatted her hand away and ignored her slight glare until someone interrupted the beginning of Emma's first story._

"_Is that my daughter I hear?" They both turned around and Hermione broke out into a wide smile as she hugged her father. _

"_Dad, this is Draco. Draco this is my dad, David."_

"_Sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco felt the slight fear of meeting his girlfriends parent's for the very first time. The muggle man smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder in greeting._

"_And you, Draco. You'll have to forgive me, it's not every day your only child brings her boyfriend to meet us. For Hermione to bring you by it must mean the two of you are getting serious-" David was cut off by his wife tutting him as if he were in trouble._

"_David, try not to scare the boy off within the first five minutes. Hermione, why don't you two finish setting the dinner table and I'll distract your father from giving the third, forth and fifth degree." Emma joked, shooing her husband into the kitchen, winking at her daughter. The second they left the room, Draco and Hermione instantly dropped their hands, wiping it on their clothes as if they were children who still believed in "cooties"._

"_Help me set the table." She grumbled, walking towards the dining room. Draco rolled his eyes._

"_I've never set a table in my life, Granger. THAT is what house elves are for." He lied, enjoying the redness growing in her face as she gripped the china in her hands. _

"_Not when we're married. That's the first to go." She grumbled, thrusting the plate into his arms. He scoffed and flicked his wand, Hermione needed to duck as a glass whizzed pass her head and onto the table, everything setting evenly. She was just about to stomp her foot and snap at him for relying on magic when her mother swooped in with dinner steaming._

"_The table looks wonderful! Hermione, you should have brought him around sooner." Emma teased._

_Hermione forced a laugh as Draco basked in her mother's compliments. _

_**I think me and your parents will get on just fine.**_

**Shoot me, Merlin, shoot me now.**

_As the dinner continued, Draco had begun to feel more at home than he'd ever felt anywhere else. The company of the Grangers was sophisticated yet warm and welcoming, something he'd never experienced in the manor from which he grew up. Hermione watched him with interest as he slowly came at ease with her muggle parents. She was even shocked to find herself watching his smile as he and her father spoke of things she wasn't paying attention to._

_"Darling, we'll be right back. I'll help you with the table afterward."_

_Hermione was about to open her mouth to object when her mother placed her hand on her arm to stop her, smiling and winking at her knowingly before starting up conversation on her schoolwork. _

_Draco winked at her as he followed her father into the study and she narrowed her eyes at him before turning to smile back at her mother._

* * *

"Draco, thought I'd stop in for a bit, see how you were doing."

"Thank you, Mr. Granger. Uh Blaise, this is Hermione's father, David. Mr. Granger this is my best man Blaise Zabini." They exchanged pleasantries and Draco had to refrain from standing in front of the mirror, smoothing out his robes once more. As Blaise politely left the room, his soon to be father in law started to laugh.

"It's alright, my boy. I promise you that Hermione will be walking down the aisle in-" He pulled out a silver pocket watch and checked the time.

"In ten minutes." He told him. Draco tried to smile as if the idea put him at ease. David clapped Draco on the shoulder and handed him the pocket watch, and Draco took it, running his fingers over the celtic outside design. He opened it to see a simple inscription on the other side of the clocks face.

"_Time heals what reason cannot."_

The words stuck Draco hard, and he thought of his birth mother: the woman who had died for him, the woman who had loved his father even for all of his faults, the woman who fought for the right side. He often brooded over the simple word: HOW? How could his father have done such a thing? How could he just give him away to the dark lord? How could fate be so cruel? The simple inscription gave him a strange sense of hope that when this was all over, the time he would be given in a world of peace would not be wasted living out the life of his father and his fathers father. He took in a breath, and wasn't aware of how much better he felt that Hermione's father – man he once felt superior to, a man he barely knew- squeezed his shoulder like a father would to a son.

"Emma's father gave this to me twenty five years ago right before my wedding. It may not be as fancy as all of the wonderous things in yours and Hermione's world-"

"It's perfect, sir, really it is. Thank you." Draco told him softly, genuinely. David squeezed his should again.

"But it has helped me through the oddest sorts of time during my marriage. Time truly does heal that which we don't understand, if you let it. Though, when Emma's father gave me this time piece he told me that it was because I was in love with a woman who despised being late, so be prepared…" The two men chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that as well. I'm sure you're already aware of that about Hermione though…" The man sighed heavily, trailing off. Suddenly, Draco felt like a cad in front of the kind man next to him for he knew what would be said next.

"Please, take care of her. When you came to the house that day, I knew...I knew that you were different. I know that you explained to us about this law but I knew that you would take care of my daughter. You both are so young and although Hermione thinks we know absolutely nothing about her world, we know enough to be worried about how people will react to you marrying her. Her beautiful mind doesn't always think of all the ugly in the world, and I wanted to keep the world beautiful for her as long as I possibly could. I hope you'll try to continue to protect that." David told him quietly.

For the first time Draco didn't have the heart to tell someone they were wrong.

_Hermione knows all about the ugly in the world, she's marrying into it._ He thought, suddenly feeling even more nauseous than he was before his future father in law came in. He wanted to shake the man, and tell him to take his daughter and run far away from this world. He wanted to tell him that he won't be able to protect her and that he can't make things beautiful for her, but instead he only nodded quietly. The man clapped his shoulder again and smiled at him. Just as he was about to say something, the door opened once more and Draco felt himself darken as Lucius stepped in.

"Draco-" He stopped and stared at the two men in the room before an obviously fake smile graced his face.

"You must be Ms. Grangers father." He told them. Draco realized that David must've felt him stiffen for he gave him a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder before walking towards the elder Malfoy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm David Granger." The muggle man made to shake his hand, and Draco watched as his father exchanged pleasantries with a partial satisfaction at knowing his father was secretly disgusted by the simple act of touching a muggle. The other part of him felt ready to boil over at the fact that his father was so stupidly prejudiced.

David smiled at Lucius one last time, tactfully hiding his uneasiness towards the man.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like some time alone before the ceremony. I'd better tend to my wife seeing as she's probably driving your future wife batty." He joked more to Draco, feeling as if the tension between father and son could be carved through with a knife. They bid goodbye and Draco turned back to the mirror, his face blank and uncaring. He watched as Lucius wiped his hands with a silk handkerchief, glaring at the door that David had just left through.

"Disgusting commoners." He hissed. Draco continued to stare into the mirror as his father came up behind him, hovering over his shoulder much like how he did when Draco was a young boy.

_I used to be scared of you then_. He thought bitterly, straightening out his robes, as he looked up to see his fathers cold stare in the mirror and mimicked it to perfection. _Not anymore._

"Is there a reason you're here, Lucius?" Draco drawled turning away from the mirror, and looking at the man as if he were tired of him. The elder Malfoy's face darkened and he narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I am not your equal,_ boy_-" The word was said with such malice that Draco felt the reckless need to smile at the situation.

"You will not address me as such. I am your father and you will respect me." Lucius hissed, his already pale hand gripping tightly onto the top of his cane. Draco's laughed darkly, surprising the man for a second.

"You're quite right, Lucius. You are not my equal. I have surpassed you. As Lord Voldemort's son, I am your superior. However-" Draco looked down, purposefully pulling at his cufflinks, as if Lucius were so unimportant to him that he didn't deserve to be paid attention to. When he looked back up, Lucius stepped back as the boy he raised seemed to stand a foot taller and his presence was strikingly cold.

"However, you…are not my father and you will earn my respect as I am Lord of this family. Do otherwise and perhaps I shall find the need to deal with this through my new father, my true father…" He told him, stepping forward threateningly, his entire being was deathly calm and Lucius stepped back once more. The man made to open his mouth to protest when the door began to open, and Lucius' eyes flickered to whoever was coming into the room. Draco felt as if the monster within him was sickeningly pleased with the look of fear in his father's eyes.

"Get out of my sight." Draco ordered, dismissing the elder Malfoy as if he were a mere house elf. He turned away from his father, and back to the mirror. He tried not to look shocked at how completely different he appeared, how much more evil, as he looked at himself in mirror.

Blaise opened the door, not waiting for a response, coughing in surprise at seeing the older Malfoy where Hermione's father was not too long ago.

"Draco…oh, Mr. Malfoy as well, the ceremony is about to start. Draco, you need to get to the front." Blaise told him, not missing the look of shock on Lucius' face that remained for the split second after he opened the door. Lucius left the room without a word to either of them, swooping through to the ballroom where the wedding would be held. Draco let go of the breath he was holding and relaxed as he felt Blaise clap a hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't let him ruin yours and Hermione's day, okay mate?" Blaise told him quietly. Draco eyes darted around the room, not trusting that roaming ears weren't everywhere waiting for him to slip up and say something very stupid.

"Blaise, you know that the mudblood and I aren't real. You know what the Dark Lord's plans are. Why would it matter what the day is like?" Draco asked him, if any voice was listening Draco knew then at least it would appear that he didn't care. His friend stood next to him his jaw clenched slightly and his face thoughtful before answering. He looked as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to.

"You're my best mate. Don't be stupid." Blaise told him simply, his eyes narrowed knowingly at Draco. As he turned towards the door, Draco paused on what he meant before asking.

"It was Weasley, wasn't it?" He watched as Blaise's hand stopped, almost as if he were frozen in time just at the door knob, his back turned to him.

"The end of last year, and this past summer…it was her right? The one you got shit faced for in August?" Draco asked him quietly. He noticed Blaise stiffen once more and watched how he slowly nodded.

"Like I said, you're my best mate. Don't be stupid. You can only fool yourself for so long." Blaise told him calmly.

As Draco walked to the front of the aisle, he could only wonder what exactly his best friend meant.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window as Ginny helped to fluff the back of her dress. It was beautiful outside, a perfect November day and if she was honest with herself it was every brides dream of perfect wedding weather. Ms. Weasley had just walked out with her mother about five minutes prior and it was just her and Ginny now.

"It's almost time." Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together. Hermione turned away from the window and smiled, spinning slightly.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously her voice small and quiet.

"Amazing, truly amazing. Hermione you look...perfect." Ginny told her, clasping her hands against her chest wistfully. Hermione blushed at the compliment, her hands shaking.

_This is it. This is it. This is it. Oh, god, this is it._

The two women looked up at the sound of the door opening and Hermione welcomed the sight of her father entering the room with a nervous smile. Without warning, Hermione practically jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and taking in the scent of him.

"It's time, my dear." He told her, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying as she held him tightly, ignoring the strangled laugh mixed in with a noise that sounded awfully like a cry coming from him. Ginny patted her arm and slipped out of the room, and Hermione could vaguely hear the "I'll see you out there" that she whispered on her way out.

"I love you, dad." Hermione whispered to him as she slipped her arm under his, squeezing her father's arm for support as they stood near the large doors. They watched Ginny and Blaise enter through the large doors taking only the slightest peak out to the crowd outside. The soft music humming through the walls as they waited for their cue. David squeezed her hand in return, and Hermione wondered if it were for her reassurance or for his.

"I love you too, my busy bee." He told her. The nickname was all it took, and Hermione felt a few tears slip down her cheek.

The wedding coordinator that Narcissa had hired was running back and forth in front of them, holding her hand up to instruct them to wait, and Hermione swore she saw enchanted birds holding white ribbons flying as the doors closed once more.

"He's going to take care of you now dear." David told her, causing Hermione to stiffen for a second before turning to him.

"Dad, what did he say to you that night? That night I first brought him to meet you."

As the wedding coordinator began counting them down, her dad just smiled at her letting the musical cue cut her question from being answered. Her heart began to race and she closed her eyes as the doors reopened and their guests began to stand in unison for her entrance.

_This is it. No turning back now._

* * *

Draco watched as the Blaise and Ginny made their way down the aisle, smiling as they made their way to him. He ignored the blatant whispering amongst the pureblooded socialites and smiled at Hermione's mother who seemed to be on the verge of tears. The Slythern's stared at him with looks of a dark humor that made his stomach turn and he knew what they were thinking. They were thinking of the torture they would inflict on the other side of the room where the red and gold lions lay. The Gryffindors stared at him with distrust and smiled at Ginny as she made her way opposite of Draco.

Ginny kissed Draco on both cheeks, whispering "Good luck." He nodded to her with what he hoped was a somewhat confident smile and she moved over for Hermione's entrance.

The crowd stood up as the music changed, announcing his fiancés arrival, and Draco felt as if he might vomit from being so nervous.

_This is it. Merlin, this is it._

If the sheer nervousness hadn't stopped his breath than watching as Hermione walked towards him did. He felt his face flush as he watched her in silent awe. The person in front of him was not the one he had grown up bantering with since the ripe age of eleven. It wasn't the girl he'd gotten punched by. It was definitely not the girl he had spent two months faking a happily engaged couple with. She was a woman. A beautiful, mysterious, warm and perfect woman.

He watched as her father gently lifted the small veil kissing her cheeks and hugging her. He whispered something to Hermione that made the bride's nervous shaking turn to a short lived quizzical look that flickered to Draco before her father guided her hand into his. They mirrored one another's nervous butterflies-in-the-stomach smile as they both turned to the minister of magic.

She squeezed his hand, her heart pounding, and felt herself become self conscious as her palms grew sweaty. Draco rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and they heard their guests sit down behind them. As his thumb continued to graze over the soft skin of her hand she tried to rationalize that it was impossible to have your heart pound the way it was and yet feel calmer at the touch.

The Minister began to speak about marriage and about the example that Hermione and Draco were setting for the rest of the wizarding world but they both droned them out.

_Fudge has a stupid looking face_. Draco's thoughts slid into her head. Hermione's eyes flickered at him and though she tried to ignore the comment, the second she looked up at the minister before her, she bit her lip to keep from giggling. The two students smiled at one another, trying to suppress a laugh.

_I feel sorry for his mother_, Hermione commented back, mentally rolling her eyes as he continued on.

_He probably still lives with his mum.  
_

Hermione smiled widely at Draco, and he noticed how it reached her eyes just right, the stained glass shimmering light pale colors on her face. The women in the crowd seemed to sigh wistfully at the exchange which made it even funnier for the soon to be wed Gryffindor. He smiled back at her and Hermione thought that it was as if they were pulling off the greatest prank in history, one so good that it would put Fred, George and the Great Zonko to shame.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your wife under magical law ?" The minister asked suddenly, causing Hermione and Draco to finally take their eyes off one another. Without a moments hesitation, he answered "I do" and Hermione felt herself relax, almost as if she were afraid he'd still have a change of heart at the altar.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take the Draco Malfoy to be your husband under magical law?" Hermione smiled at Draco who's face seemed to go a bit pale at that instant, and she felt better knowing that he was just as insecure.

"I do." She answered, her eyes flickered to their guests as she saw her mother tearing up.

"And now, the exchanging of the rings…" Hermione turned to Ginny who was currently dabbing her eyes as they switched her bouquet for the fated ring that they had selected together. Blaise squeezed Draco's shoulder just before he turned back to Hermione. The minister placed the tip of his wand at their hands.

"May you cherish one another through all obstacles, let this ring be a symbol of the promise of lasting love and marriage." The minister mumbled what seemed like a complicated spell before finally touching the rings each in turn. Hermione felt tears falling gently from her eyes as Draco slipped the ring easily onto her finger and he laughed slightly, lifting his hand and wiping the tears away from her face. She slid the ring onto his finger and as their hands connected once more they felt as if their magic pulsed through them. It was as if they were eleven again when they first walked into Hogwarts and felt their magic connect with their new home. As if their magic had awoken once more, stronger than ever. Simultaneously their eyes widened and without reading the others thoughts, they knew they'd both felt a surge of power in their veins.

They were forced to snap out of their thoughts as the next line came out of the ministers mouth.

"For anyone who feels that these two should not be bonded in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione's heart stopped as she scanned the crowd. She could tell that her fellow Gryffindors were uncomfortable while the Slythern's remained completely indifferent. Her eyes fell on Pansy who instantly looked away while Draco swore he saw two pairs of green and blue eyes starring at him in contempt.

After what seemed the longest and most uncomfortable seven seconds of her life, Hermione finally released a breath of relief as the minister continued.

"With the power vested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. Draco, you may now kiss the bride." The minister bowed away slightly, and Draco squeezed her hands before taking a step in closer to her.

In that instant, Hermione knew it was different compared to all of the times they had held hands or kissed on the cheek. She was his wife, and this would be their first kiss as a married couple.

_My first kiss as Mrs. Malfoy_.

The thought made her heart pound, and she hoped that the smile on her face didn't show how nervous she was at that moment.

It was when his lips made their way to hers that everything went silent and everything was beautiful. There was no war and no prophecy. All that existed were her lips on his and the petite hand that grazed his cheek. She felt her senses go wild and swore that his taste was the one she'd never get enough of. Draco felt as if trying to reinvent her lips would be as impossible as drinking sunlight for thats what it was. When she opened her eyes, she swore she'd never seen such colors as the ones starring back at her. Blinking herself out of her reverie, she let him lead her down the aisle hand in hand, the smile of a new bride plastered on her face.

From the second their lips touched to the moment they were alone in the horse drawn carriage, Draco couldn't remember blocking anyone from his thoughts. He couldn't remember thinking at all. Hermione stared at him unabashedly from her seat across of him, biting down on her bottom lip. He stared at her right back, and clenched his fists at how his body seemed to be on fire just seeing her white teeth bite into her lips.

They didn't remember what came first, his finger rubbing over lip to stop her from biting or her hands reaching over and running through his hair that led to drinking in the other until they had arrived for their reception.

* * *

"Hermione! That kiss was possibly THE most perfect wedding kiss I've ever seen in my life!" Ginny whispered in her ear over the dinner table. The wedding party sat in front of their guests happily as the reception was in full swing. Hermione blushed appropriately before smiling at her.

"Well, you only have one 'first married kiss'." She said to her quietly leaning over. They were over halfway through with the reception and Hermione felt like she could fall in love with the closest mattress available and incendio her heels as soon as time allowed. The part that stunned her was that besides the fact that the entire wedding was a fraud, she was having a wonderful time. She cried when she danced with her dad, and blushed the entire time during her first dance with Draco. She even laughed when he took off her garter belt and tossed it into a handful of eligible bachelors where someone with emerald eyes caught it.

"Can a bloke get a dance with the lady in white?" Hermione looked up to see the familiar eyes of Ronald Weasley starring down at her but with a face that she didn't recognize.

"Of course." She answered warmly, taking his hand.

She was surprised as Ron took her to the dance floor with an odd grace that he didn't seem to have before.

"Wipe that look off your face, tonight, I am your dashing childhood friend Benjamin who goes to school overseas." Ron chastised, causing her to snort a laugh that made one of Draco's relatives stick her nose up in annoyance.

"With an accent no less." Hermione laughed as he twirled her around and spun them together. Before all of this, she and Ron had always had these rare moments that they could go back to in order to reassure why they were ever friends in the first place.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" She asked as she slid under his arm. He rolled his eyes in the Ron-like fashion that she grew accustomed to and as the song ended he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He could see Draco making his way over to them and Ron hugged her tighter.

"Don't be too hard on him for not dancing with you at your wedding, but he wanted me to tell you that you look beautiful." Ron whispered to her just as Draco stepped towards them. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying although her eyes watered noticeably. He let go of her and took the dramatized stance of an aristocrat as he stared down Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes at him as much as his public manners allowed before Hermione slid next to him, wrapping an arm around his back.

"Draco, this is Benjamin. A childhood friend of mine." Hermione told him in a raised tone as to appease the passing listener. Ron's blue eyes scanned over Draco as if he were the dirt under his shoe before he extended his hand over for a stiff handshake. She tried not to laugh as Ron put on his act of an arrogant American wizard while Draco tried his very best to be polite.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco said through a gritted grin.

"Yes, Hermione is quite the catch. Hopefully you can keep her happy long enough to keep the marriage going past the first month." Ron told him, laughing as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever said. Hermione felt Draco's hand press onto her exposed back as Draco laughed as well.

"Better than you ever could, I'm sure. Right, darling?" Draco told him smiling, pretending to keep the banter up. Hermione forced herself to keep up her plastic smile as she suddenly realized that the situation was quickly losing it's humor.

"Dear, I'm already off the market so I think that already answers your question." She told him laughing, relief washing over her as they began waving goodbye. As they returned to their table she saw Ron walk over to Pansy Parkinson and the dusty blond boy she was dancing with.

"He's such a ponce." Draco grumbled almost silently as they sat down.

"I'm sure he thinks the same of you, dear." Hermione told him teasingly. He glared at her for a second before turning towards Pansy and no doubt Harry Potter a la Polyjuice were dancing. The newlyweds watched as the couple gently swept the floor, talking quietly to one another as the "mysterious" boy stumbled slightly on his feet.

"What are you two staring at?" Ginny asked, breaking them out of their reverie. Hermione blinked out of it first, and smiled at her friend.

"Oh Gin, I think we're just tired, we're beginning to get a bit hazy." She told her best friend as Draco nodded silently, making Hermione shiver as his thumb ran over her bare shoulder. Ginny looked over to Pansy Parkinson and her dancing partner and frowned.

"Shouldn't the maid of honor get the pick of the handsome singles?" She pouted, Blaise glaring at her from his seat next to Draco. Hermione laughed and Draco grinned at her.

"Those are Hermione's pals from snot days...that single ponce looking chap over there waiting for them is Benjamin. You should ask him for a dance." Draco offered, ignoring the elbow Hermione subtly tried to send him or the obvious glare of hate that Blaise was flying at the back of his head. Ginny craned her neck at the handsome blue eyed brunette and waggled her eyebrows playfully at them, pretending that Blaise wasn't there.

"Well if he's a ponce, he's a good looking one. Excuse me." Ginny told them, going through the crowd as if she were on a mission. They watched as she arrived at him and Draco laughed genuinely at the confused and slightly disgusted face as Ginny practically pulled him onto the floor to dance.

"You're an ass!" Blaise hissed, standing up. Hermione gave him an apologetic smile as Blaise marched his way over to Ginny. She tried not to laugh at the terrified look on his face as Ginny seemed to try and flirt with him to make Blaise angry while "Benjamin" looked like he'd rather kiss Millicent Bulstrode than suffer through his sisters odd attempts at obvious flirtation.

"That was mean." She told her husband, smiling. Draco smiled back at her as they watched their wedding guests, and kissed her hairline.

"Get used to it, Malfoy." He told her, mocking her usual disapproving tone, making her roll her eyes.

_Malfoy...malfoy...merlin am I really a Malfoy now?_

Without finishing her thought, Draco returned her to the dance floor, sweeping her up into his arms. In that moment, Hermione lost all care of "pretending" to be a happy bride and just was. She would've been happy to know that Draco did the same, enjoying every graceful smile his wife afforded him.

* * *

"Draco, where exactly are we again?" Hermione asked in a half moan as she slipped off her heels, looking at the room around her. The long sheer white curtains billowed through the room, and she could smell the sea from what seemed to be a balcony. Her feet touched the cooled floor and she forgot all about her question as she took quiet and curious steps towards the balcony.

As she passed through the curtains, she could actually hear the ocean. The salty wind blew through her curls, gently sending them out of their "perfect" magicked state. In the dim light of the moon she could make out the waves that she heard crashing clearly in front of them.

"It's beautiful." She whispered to herself, forgetting about everything as she wrapped her arms around her.

Draco stood quietly at the entrance of the balcony, watching his new wife lost in thought with her stare at the ocean. He watched mesmerized as her brown hair slid out of it's styled bun and curls to wild wisps that slipped against her bare back, her dress swaying freely in the ocean wind. Her arms wrapped around herself and he took his dress robe jacket and gently placed it over her shoulders, making her jump out of her reverie.

"It's one of the Malfoy islands. It's uncharted. Our family has had a home here for centuries." Draco told her, trying not to look at her longer than he already had. He thought of their tryst in the carriage before the reception and their kiss at the wedding and found it nearly impossible not to touch her let alone not look at her.

She scoffed slightly, and Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She shook her head, smiling.

"Just trying to wrap my mind around the idea of having an island." She told him. He nodded, a small smile on his lips and Hermione saw that he had loosened his tie, letting it fall lazily on his collar and shoulders. His hair fell at his eyes and he seemed loose, free. The two watched each other, saying nothing until finally Hermione laughed softly.

"What Granger?" Draco asked, wanting to smile with her for some reason.

"It's Malfoy now, and I've never seen you without your shoes..." She said, making him shoot down to his bare feet furrowing his brow as she giggled once more.

"It's official, you're the only bride in history to get married and on her wedding night, make comment of her husbands feet." Draco teased, slipping his arms on either side of Hermione as the two grinned at one another.

"Well if you were more impressive in other aspects, perhaps I wouldn't be so amazed by your glowing white feet." Hermione told him, her fingers having a mind of their own and toying with the buttons on his shirt. He watched her, fascinated with her fingers as she timidly played with one button then another, never undoing one and never putting enough pressure for him to feel her. He could see every part of her always questioning brain at work and she watched as his breathing seemed to be more focused, as if he were telling himself to remain calm.

"Malfoy, what will we do tomorrow?" She asked quietly toying with the tie so that it slipped through her fingers gently, falling back onto the shirt. Draco clenched his jaw struggling with his own inner demons as he tried not to lift his hand off the balcony rail and touch her.

"I haven't got a bastard clue, Granger." He told her, staring at her with no lack of intensity as she finally looked up at him.

"It's Malfoy now. Are you too much of a coward to say anything about our kiss today? Or to say anything about the carriage ride?" She asked him, sounding almost annoyed. The timidness in her was almost as if it were never there as the familiar fire in her eyes had replaced it. The change in atitude made Draco grin wickedly down at her, a warmth rising in her more than ever at the look in his eyes as he did so.

_There's the girl I married. _Draco thought in part amusement and part desire, the latter being the greater of the two.

"Why, Granger?" He emphasized her former last name to enjoy the hint of annoyance being smothered by something else, something he wasn't accustomed to seeing in her.

"Are you going to analyze it until you've stripped the moment down into a series of events that are unrecognizable?" He asked her sarcastically, the underlaying challenge waiting for either of them to take.

Then without warning, Hermione raised herself onto the tip of her toes, her hands on his chest to steady her and placed the most feather light kiss he'd ever received on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground with ease, allowing them to drink in the taste of one another again. The ocean wind blew around them a bit harder than before and as she felt the cold floor of the balcony reach her feet once more, she was breathing heavily and starring up at him.

"Draco, I've never..." She told him, her hands still holding onto the front of his shirt. He clenched his jaw, the uncomfortable feeling of his groin growing from that first kiss and worse as she told him what he'd already known.

"I know, Granger." He lifted her gently off the ground once more, kissing her lightly from the corner of her lips to base of neck, each time make her gasp. The softest sounds making for the greatest desire he'd ever felt in his young life. As he let her back down she slid her hands to his face, then to slipped it gently over his jaw and finally through his hair.

"You'll be gentle?"

Without another word, he lifted her up and Hermione never touched the floor again that night.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, please read and review. I love you all so very much. My dear friend, thistooshallpass has offered to write a Harry/Pansy spin off of sorts, same time line, same story but from their point of view only. Please tell me if you are interested as she would like to start writing if there is substantial interest. Thank you, again I love you. Please Review, Dev.


	12. Slowly We Unravel

_A/N: There are sexual situations in this chapter that are much more graphic than the ones previous. Please note that this is a rated M fiction. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

As the sun crept into the room, Draco watched as it slowly slid over Hermione's face. He had woken up to find that nearly half of her body was on top of him and his arm that was trapped between her and the bed was wrapped around her small waist. Her leg snaked it's way over his thigh, and her hand lay rest on his chest as if this was the hundredth time they'd spent a night of passion together and not the first. The smooth white comforter of their marriage bed was strewn across the master suite and only a thin sheet covered them both below their navels.

He took the time to study her carefully, finding it amusing how annoyed her face grew when her hair slipped past her nose. He found that as he slipped his hand down her back, she arched into him almost as a sleepy cat arches against a petting hand and it was soon his favorite movement in the world as she moaned in favor against his neck. It made him close his eyes in order to regroup as the combination of her soft moan and the feel of her breasts made him weak.

_Granger, what are you doing to me?_

He opened his eyes again and watched curiously as a grey owl swooped in through the balcony doors, perching atop their trunks as it landed. Draco narrowed his eyes at the owl, suddenly angry that the bird had the nerve to disrupt the moment he'd been enjoying. He motioned with his hand for the animal to come forth and nearly saw red as it ignored his command, meaning he would have to get up from his current state of peace to deal with whatever it was the owl was sent for.

Draco closed his eyes, determined to stay in his current position when the owl made a warning flapping noise with his wings, causing Hermione to tense up in her sleep as if she were about to wake up. Mentally groaning and trying to silently inflict the killing curse on the grey bird, Draco gently extracted himself from the warmth of his wife. She protested slightly in her sleep and soon he found his second favorite noise: the sound of Hermione wanting him to come back to bed.

He walked up to what he swore looked like a smug owl if he'd ever seen one and practically ripped the letter away from it's leg. There was no name, only the Dark Mark stamped into the seal of the envelope. Without wasting time, he opened it, finding small vials of powder and two separate scraps of paper both with writing on it. The first note read…

_**I'll be sending these to you daily while you're on your honeymoon. The blue is for you, the red for the mudblood. Slip it into her drink.**_

_**Severus**_

The second note, he knew, was from Lord Voldemort as there was no signature, only the same Dark Mark symbol at the bottom of the parchment.

_**Did you consummate the marriage?**_

He took in a sharp breath as he quickly summoned ink and parchment to write a quick affirmative reply. As he finished sealing the envelope and handed it to the bird, he hissed in pain; the paper he'd just been sent grew hot in his hand then suddenly burned away, leaving a small pile of ash floating in the air. Shaking the feeling out of his hand, he watched as the bird flew away triumphantly and he cursed loudly.

As the pain left his hand, he finally took a good look at the powdered mix he was to drink today.

_What if she gets pregnant from last night?_

The thought lingered in his head until he heard the shifting on the bed that signaled Hermione was awake. He turned to see her sitting up, with her knees bent and lazily spread out, the sheet barely covering her figure. The sight of the woman in his bed as she looked at him sleepily but smiling made him feel as if he could lock her in the room for an eternity before letting her put on clothes again. Before she could open her mouth to say anything and without thinking further, he climbed over the bed atop of her, tossing the powder to the side. Before he threw his wand to the side, he quickly flicked every door and window shut, as he would allow no owls to bother them again this morning.

* * *

Hermione wrapped her hands around the cup of tea as she sat on a bench just off of the rocky beach. Her mind strayed inevitably to her most recent physical activities with her husband and soon Hermione's face went into a full blush. She had left him fast asleep in their honeymoon suite about an hour ago and was grateful that he didn't see her funny walk as she made her way to the tub when she woke up.

Gently putting her hand on her stomach, she wondered if last night was enough to see if she were pregnant. Blushing again, she wondered what intimate activities they'd engage in eventually if she weren't.

"You really are the blushing bride…" She chastised herself, smiling behind her tea. The chill of the constant ocean mist and wind made her tighten her hold on her jacket. She jumped in surprise as two hands wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She turned around to see Draco looking down at her with an almost nervous smile and her stomach felt as if it fluttered away.

"Good morning…" Hermione told him softly, shifting in her seat to allow him room.

"Good afternoon actually…" He corrected her, pleased with himself as he saw the glow on her face grow red with embarrassment. She nodded, not looking at him but shifting slightly to give him room. The move made her instantly regret it as he pressed his side to hers due to the smallness of the bench. The fresh smell of him made her want to swoon and her hand gripped to stop herself from leaning into him.

They sat there quietly, both amused and horrified with the awkward air around them. Draco watched as the wind blew her brown curls over her face, causing her to swat away strands of hair as they tangled themselves in front of her. She stared at him curiously as he pulled the hair away from her face. The image of her hair splayed out wildly after their activities made him close his eyes to savor it and Hermione's eyes widened considerably.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter, Draco." She scolded, her face bright red.

His eyes opened immediately and his head snapped in her direction. _She broke into my thoughts._

In an instant he suddenly grew angry; Angry with himself for letting his guard down to the point that an amateur mind reader could sift through the images in his head and then with Hermione for doing it without his permission. The thing making him most angry was the complete adolescent male embarrassment one feels when a girl finds out he was thinking about her. He was just about to say something when Hermione gasped, seeming to grasp the concept of what happened and turned to him.

"Draco, do you realize what I just did? I did it. I could see what you were thinking. I did it!" She soon forgot about all awkwardness, her eyes lighting up and throwing her arms around his neck. They ignored the sound of the teacup crashing into the grass and he found himself loosely wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just started to wonder what you were thinking and then it was like a picture went off in my head." Her voice excited and proud as she go of his neck made him roll his eyes. She let the blanket drop off of her as she stood up, stretching happily as if she'd just had a jolt of energy zapped into her. The small movement lifted her blouse up slightly, exposing the a small sliver of her back in doing so, making Draco's mouth feel as if it suddenly went dry.

"Did you get something to eat? I'm starving." Hermione told him, unaware of his stare behind her. She was looking out to the ocean, a smile on her face from her new achievement. She nearly melted as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She bit her lip as his lips were grazing her ear and closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck and finally buried his face buried her hair.

"The fertility powder was sent to us this morning, a red one for you, a blue one for me. When you eat today, the head staff on our island are going to be watching closely so I'll have to do it while they're looking. He's the one waiting at the door of the house, watching us." He paused, kissing the nape of her neck and slowly moving back to her ear. Hermione's eyes were closed as she tried her best to concentrate on the what he was telling her.

"Lady and Master Malfoy-" They both turned, releasing each other as if embarrassed to be caught in the middle of their "affectionate" exchange. A small man dressed in a butlers uniform was patiently waiting for them by the entrance to the island mansion. Draco's hand slid down her arm and intertwined with hers as they walked over to him, Hermione putting on a smile. The man did not return it but instead gave her a barely veiled sneer.

"Lunch is being served in the east wing and the equestrian staff are ready for you as well." He informed them, bowing his head a bit at the two of them. Draco nodded, regarding the man coldly as he pulled Hermione along, guiding her to the dining room. The two walked in silence and Hermione could feel his thumb rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"What did he mean by equestrian staff being ready for you?"

* * *

Hermione starred at the horse in awe. She's never seen a horse so tall, nor had she ever seen one with wings up close.

"Only Malfoys would breed Abraxan horses." She stated, reaching out and touching the horse gently by it's mane. She recognized the type as the same ones that the Beauxbatons girls carriages had flown in on during the Triwizard Tournament. The horses, she noted, were still as tall and powerful looking as she remembered.

Draco shrugged, reaching out and patting the horses affectionately. "Lucius makes his money in all sorts of ways." Hermione glanced at him for a moment, not wanting to press the fact that he no long referred to the man as his father anymore.

"What's her name?" She asked, now running her hands through the horse's pristinely kept mane.

"Rhiannon. My father had brought my birth mother to this island sometime before getting pregnant with me. She was born during their stay, so she named her." A flash of sadness crept over his eyes for a second as he spoke and reached out to touch the horse once more. Hermione stood on her toes and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek.

"It's a beautiful name." She whispered to him. The horse seemed to take the compliment well as it neighed in agreement, causing the both of them to give a small grin in return. Draco could feel the warmth in his cheek, as if her lips were still there and forced himself not to think about taking her back to bed. They had been having a good day so far and he felt enjoyment free of the prying eyes at Hogwarts or at Malfoy manor. While they had taken time out to cast the charade of Draco drugging Hermione's drink (much to the approving glances to the head staff) the day seemed almost like a vacation from what had been their double lives.

"So, are you ready to go for a ride?"

* * *

Harry groaned as he blinked his eyes open to the light slipping through the window. He could feel the ache in his neck and his back as he groped the ground next to him in search for his glasses. He was surprised, however, to feel the shifting under what looked to be the cloak he wore to Hermione's wedding. He could see a golden head of hair laying on his arm. His vision blurred due to the sudden throbbing of what he knew was a hangover headache. Tiredly, he slipped on the glasses, blinking continuously as he surveyed the room he was in.

It looked to be one of the study hall rooms on the fourth floor and he wondered briefly about whose brilliant idea it was to sleep on the floor in front of a random window. With his free hand, he reached over and pulled the enlarged cloak down to see who exactly would be sharing in his blissful bodily aches this morning.

"Pansy."

He said her name aloud, more as a fact rather than a surprise. The woman in question had her back towards him and he figured by the way she was scooting backward in her sleep, that he had been holding her that way throughout the night. He was relieved to see that the two had remained clothed and noticed shamefully that there were two tall and empty bottles of champagne stolen from the Malfoy wedding at their feet.

The events of last night slowly came back to him as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He had asked Pansy to dance while in disguise at Hermione's wedding. While she portrayed nothing to the average eye, Harry found that she looked lonely and out of place even in her beautiful blue gown. She had known it was him almost immediately and seemed comforted in the fact that they were both together in the uncomfortable situation. They danced until Ginny caught the bouquet of flowers and Harry summoned the bottles just as they had sneaked past her parents and dashed down the hall.

He realized it was their joint idea to watch Hermione and Draco wave goodbye to everyone happily from the fourth story window. Both drunkingly giggled as they watched their two former loves leave Hogwarts in a horse drawn carriage. He remembered their competition as to who was the best singer and then eventually how the loser kissed the winner until they apparently passed out.

While there was a small part of him that felt foolish for being so careless, the larger part of him thought back on the drunken night with what could only be described as fondness. Pansy, he found out, had a wicked sense of humor and he enjoyed being surprised by the things that came out of her usually snobbish mouth. He also found out that she was possibly the worst singer in the entire world and enjoyed his winnings last night. All in all, he felt that the pounding on his brain and the screaming in his arm and neck was worth it as he pushed her hair out of her face.

He found himself laying back down and slid his hand upon her hip. He liked hiding away with her, not worrying about Dumbledore and Voldemort's plans for him and his friends. He liked sharing in a sort of pain where the other person knew exactly what he was feeling, sparing him the ordeal of explaining it.

He settled back down, returning to his position on the ground and holding her to him. As he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, the dark blue eyes of the Slytherin next to him was blinking away the shock as she had been awake since he had first said her name.

* * *

"Draco, I want to go back." Hermione told him, her voice hitched in fright as the large winged horse continued to trot down the cliff side. The mixture of seeing the edge of the cliff while being on a large animal that seemed like she was two stories high had begun making her into a ball of nerves that at any moment one might think was going to snap. She tried for the umpteenth time to scoot back into Draco's chest and he hissed as her hands gripped his arms frightfully. He pulled the reins back gently on Rhiannon and the horse huffed to a stop.

"Hermione, you're perfectly fine-"

"No. No. No. No I'm Not." She protested, almost hyperventilating. She turned her head back in order to look at him and he felt bad at seeing how frightened she was, realizing that she must've been terrified the night he pulled her up on the broom.

"Draco, I want to -" Before she could say anything, Draco bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt dizzy as his lips made contact and tried her best to kiss back while sitting so awkwardly on the horse. The fact that neither was being watched and neither needed to be affectionate was lost on the both of them. With Hermione distracted, the horse took it upon herself to begin trotting once more, walking unguided for a while before either truly noticed.

When they did let go, Hermione's face was beet red and bashful while Draco's was purely smug. Rhiannon had walked them through the steep part of the trail with relative ease after that and soon the two came upon a grassy hill with the smell of the ocean not far away. As they reached the top, Hermione gasped at the expanse of the private white sand beach.

Draco closed his eyes as they stopped there feeling oddly content in his current position. He could feel stray wisps of hair blowing over his face and he felt a genuine smile grace his face as she finally relaxed into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. For the first time, out of the comfort of his own bedroom, Draco relaxed as if there was no such person named Voldemort. She rested her hands upon his and soothed the areas affected by her nail marks from their trek down the cliff side.

"What's that down there? At the end of the beach?" She asked curiously, her voice soft and gentle. It was as if she were afraid to break the spell of their moment of peace.

"You'll see it soon enough." He told her, missing the contact between them as she leaned forward in order to crane her neck to get a good look at the end of the beach. He rolled his eyes as she huffed indignantly and made a clicking noise to set the Abraxan trotting again, down the small hill and onto the shore. He led them over the sand, guiding the horse through the edge of the water, earning what sounded like a grateful huff from the mare as the sea foam splashed on her legs. Hermione giggled as the horse seemed happy in her current predicament and leaned over to run her fingers through the horses mane as she did earlier at the stable. She looked up, no longer distracted by the whitewash and focusing back at the end of the beach.

She gasped a second time at what she finally saw. A large blanket, bordered by small containers lit with candles and orchids scattered around them, greeted them. She turned around once more to stare at him and Draco feigned disinterest, looking forward and ignoring her.

"You did this?" She asked, her voice hitched slightly and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't." He answered truthfully, looking down to see her look of disappointment. They had reached their destination and Draco slid off the horse, and raised his arms to help her down.

"But I did arrange for it. I was otherwise detained last night and this morning so it would've been impossible to do this personally; the house elves did it." He told her casually. The frown on her face instantly disappeared and her face went red, embarrassed by the underlying meaning of what he'd said. She did smile shyly at him though as his fingers barely grazed her mid-drift as he helped her down, forgetting to chastise him for using house elves. He pat Rhiannon gently and took her reins off, allowing her to roam the beach freely as the two would be there for a while.

"Won't she just fly off?" Hermione asked, watching as the horse turned and slowly made her way in the opposite direction back into the spray of the sea. Draco shook his head.

"She'll come when called." He told her taking her to sit down on the soft blanket. She sighed in relief at getting back to the ground level and sat down on the silky feeling blanket, marveling at how even on a magically enchanted blanket, sand could still be found sneaking it's way somehow onto her skirt. Draco joined her, stretching his legs out with a groan of appreciation.

Hermione closed her eyes, smiling as the wind blew through her hair pleasantly bringing the smell of salt water into her senses.

_Can we just stay here? Do we have to go back? _

There was sinking feeling in her suddenly as she realized he'd probably heard her loud and clear as he always seemed to when she thought of something embarrassing. She peeked an eye open, trying to sneak a look at him only to see that instead of a smirk on his lips waiting to tease her over her growing attachment there was something she see before. Draco was leaning on his elbows, eyes closed, his face was towards the heavens and his shaggy hair fell away from his eyes, the sun making it seem much more of a warm golden color rather than platinum blonde. Yet, it wasn't the way he sat or the way his hair looked but the look on his face that made her open both eyes to stare at him.

He looked genuinely happy.

* * *

"Did you come here a lot? You know, as a kid?"

They had walked down the beach and were making their way back to the candle bordered blanket slowly. Hermione held her sandals in her hand, enjoying the grainy feeling of the sand as her feet sunk in with every step. Draco nodded at her question, absently throwing a rock into the surf as they walked.

"As a kid, yes. Narcissa would throw her summer parties at the mansion and we'd vacation here for at least a month along with the Zabini's or the Parkinson's. She never cared too much for Georgina Goyle and Fiona Crabbe so they were only here for the parties. Not so much once school started." He explained. She nodded quietly even though she was unable to imagine there being anyone else here other than them.

"What does that man do? The one who announced lunch today? He's the only other human that I've seen here and he can't possibly just live here on his own with the house elves." She made a face at the thought of the man, feeling that while he looked well groomed, his attitude could pass as being relative to Argus Filch. He snorted at the look on her face and pointed accusingly at her, causing her to swat his hand away.

"The elves are the only ones that stay here. He's here because Lucius doesn't trust house elves with his more important matters after the Dobby-Potter fiasco. He'll be the one reporting back to them everyday to make sure I've been keeping up with my tasks. I'm sure the island will be happy to see him gone after we leave in a few days." He stepped away quickly, not wanting to get his feet wet as the tide slipped forward. Hermione stayed put, unaware of why he was moving until the water reached her bare feet and rised just under her knees, barely missing the hem of the white skirt that she hiked up in order to avoid getting wet. She squealed in surprise at the touch, a large smile on her face.

"It's cold!" She yelled, looking out at Draco who stood away from the water smirking. The water swept away again and she quickly hopped to where she could safely stay dry.

"It's winter, Granger, it might be cold." He told her smartly, beginning to walk once more. She huffed, wiping the grit from the sand as best as she could before jogging to catch up with him.

"Some husband you are." She told him, slapping his shoulder. He glanced at her, as it was the first time she'd fully referred to him as her spouse and she reddened under his gaze. Without meaning to, she kicked sand upward, spraying his slacks a bit. He jumped away from her and before she could apologize he gave out an annoyed groan.

"Yeah, and some wife you are."

He reached down and swiped at his pants, trying to get the sand off of it, when she grinned evilly. As he was bent over she lifted her foot and, with as much strength as she could muster, kicked a large burst of sand onto him. His eyes widened in shock as he stood up, mouth gaping. The sand slipped through his hair and onto the white shirt he wore. Before he could register that she had done it, Hermione had made a run for it, giggling as she did so and forgetting her sandals as she dropped them in her sprint.

"OI! Get back here!" He yelled, leaving the sand as it was and running after her. He found that the small Gryffindor had a bit of speed on her and his annoyance from her little prank faded as she turned to look at him with a smile on her face that left him nearly cut at the knees. He caught up to her easily and grabbed her at the waist, earning another squeal from the brunette as he easily lifted her off the ground. She giggled as the clumps of wet sand flew from her feet as she kicked to get away.

"You think you're funny, eh? Not if I drop you in the water!" He threatened, shifting her so that he was carrying her bridal style for the second time on their trip to the island. She yelled out as he walked toward the surf, throwing his arms forward as if to drop her. She scrambled to get her arms around his neck and yelled again as he did it a second time. He shook his head over her, the bits of sand from before slipping down onto her.

"That's what you get. Now, say I'm the best husband in the world or I'll toss you!" She kicked her legs again, trying to get out of his grasp and laughed terribly as he raised her up as the tide washed in and slowly back out.

"Never!"

They played together this way as the sun made it's way to the horizon and when they finally made it back to the blanket, the candles were dancing dimly in the dying natural light. Hermione sighed, happy that Draco hadn't thrown her into the water and that he had helped her clean off her feet of sand (as she helped him with his hair).

"How did you ever leave as a kid? It's like heaven." Hermione told him wistfully, wrapping a conjured blanket around her shoulders.

"I imagine you'll be kicking and screaming your way back to Hogwarts." He told her as he began playing with his wedding band, dreading the thought of going back there.

"You're probably right. Nothing is ever what it seems there. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, you..." She trailed off, beginning to get sad just thinking about what they were to do. Draco sat up next to her, looking at her curiously as if he wasn't sure whether or not she was insulting him.

"What do you mean me?" He asked testily, earning a raised eyebrow in return at the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I would think that it's obvious." She told him, earning a glare at her and a wave of his hand to continue. Hermione rolled her eyes at the gesture and regarded him with an annoyed glare as she turned to fully face him.

"Of course you're not what you seem, you thick prat. For as long as I've known you, you've been the pureblooded, bound to be death eater asshole. Then, out of the blue, you turn out to be a spy and you're a half-blood." She was about to continue when he turned to fully face her as well.

"So, I'm still an asshole then, is that it?" His voice growing heated. She glared at him angrily before continuing.

"If you really want to know, Draco, yes you can still be an asshole! But that wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to say that you're smart, kind, gentle, funny even, but you won't let me get a word in edgewise before you go off and get angry so yes you're still part prat!" Her voice broke as she spoke and he could tell that she was genuinely upset with him as she made to turn away. He grabbed her hand, ready to apologize when she spoke again.

"And do you know how hard it is for me to admit that, Draco? You only made me feel like I was dirt beneath you shoes since I was eleven! You cursed me in front of my friends and wished that I would die and I never did anything to you! And then, you come into my life and suddenly we're engaged and you're this completely different person and I had to trust you and just accept it and you never seem to appreciate it! I've lied to my friends and I've left behind my entire life for this- this - this cause and you've kissed me and I've kissed you and we made love and it's confusing and tiring. You're right, I don't want to go back and you ruined my first sunset with anyone because you still don't trust me enough to not insult you in civilized conversation!" By the time she stopped her rant she was breathing heavily, almost as if she were ready to knock his lights out. Draco clenched his jaw as she yelled at him, at war with himself with everything she was telling him.

Instead of telling her that he was sorry and that he agreed with her, he found himself asking her something else.

"Do you still love Potter?" She looked at him tiredly and shook her head.

"What does that have to do with anything? Are you still in love with Pansy?" She countered, returning the glare that she was recieving from him.

"It has to do with everything. You asked me why I didn't want to talk about that kiss yesterday, well there you have it. Why should it mean anything to you if you're still in love with Potter? You want to talk about how tiring and confusing it is, well there's you're problem. As for if I'm still in love with Pansy, the answer is no, I don't think I am." He said the last part slowly as if he were answering it for himself rather than for her and the truth was that he was. It was the first time he had ever said it and with every second that passed by afterward, he felt more confident that his answer was right.

_I don't love Pansy anymore._

When he looked up at her again, she wasn't glaring anymore but instead staring at the ground and battling her own thoughts. It surprised him how patient he felt as he waited for her to answer him. The sun had already disappeared and her face was softly being lit by the flames in each of the jars.

"He came to me before the wedding and we both agreed that we would've been great together, but we didn't say whether or not we still..." She paused and he could tell by the look on her face that she was growing annoyed with herself as she was trying to grasp the right words to say what she meant.

"We didn't tell each other it was over but it felt like it. It felt like a goodbye in that sense. I don't think I feel the same as I once did about him." She explained, fidgeting a bit as she said so.

"I don't know if I love you but I do know that I get confused about when we're putting on a show and when we're alone. I'm not opposed to falling in love with you and that scares me to pieces." She finally broke out, looking up at him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, her hands found his and he rubbed his thumb on the skin just above her wedding band.

"You scare me too, Granger." He whispered so softly that if his face wasn't so close to hers, she might have mistaken it as her ears playing tricks on her. She removed her hands from his and lifted them to cup his face, moving him so that he was looking directly at her. Her heart pounding, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the corner of his. She had never initiated anything so private and intimate between them and she bit her lip nervously as she was unsure of what to do next. He smirked at her and just as he did in the carriage ride before their wedding reception, he ran his thumb over her lips and away from her teeth.

"It drives me mad when you do that." He told her, earning a small nervous laugh from her.

She let go of his face, this time leaning much closer and kissing his jaw. He closed his eyes as she dropped the blanket from around her and focused on her new task of giving attention to the skin below his ear and he pulled her into his lap as she continued her experimenting down his his neck. He played with the curls of her hair, rubbing circles on her arm, encouraging her to continue. It was when he felt her delicate teeth bite gently at the base of his neck that the arousal in him could no longer be ignored.

In an instant, she had been moved so that she was straddling his waist, his hand slipping under the back of her shirt and pulling her tightly to him as he kissed her. He groaned as she stopped him and stared at her in surprise as she raised her arms, waiting patiently for him to undress her. The fact that they were out in the open on the beach gave him the feeling that he could possibly explode at that moment. He complied with her request, gently pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground. He grinned as she tugged at the collar of his shirt and raised his arms as well, chuckling silently as she was less gentle than he had been. They resumed their kissing and he wasn't sure if it was the wind or the feeling of her warm fingers on his chest that made him shiver. He ran a hand down her back, undoing the clasp of her modest cotton bra and laid back as he watched her slip her arms out of the staps.

She looked beautiful and he told her as much, earning a blush that seemed to spread all throughout her skin. He sat up again, this time his hand slipping under the hiked up skirt that bunched and pooled around her hips. His fingers dragged teasingly over her thighs, moving upward until he felt the soft material of her panties under his fingertips. She shivered over him and he bit back a groan as his fingers dipped under the fabric and gently touched the wetness at her center. Her hands shaking slightly, she undid his slacks and their lips connected to stifle the groan they both made as he lifted his hips against her in order to free him of his clothing. Timidly, she reached down at touched him, enjoying the fact that he unabashedly bucked his hips at her gentle movements. She felt a draft under her skirt as she realized that he had silently and wandlessly banished her underwear away from her and her entire body grew hot at the fact.

"Hermione."

His voice was strangled and rough, and he closed his eyes as she tried moving her hand a bit faster around him. She stared down at him and stopped what she was doing, watching his face as he gripped her waist in order to get his wits about him. He pressed her against him and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue as it made contact with the tips of her breasts.

"Dra-" Her voice cut off as he slid the tip of his member into her and a hand gripped his shoulder while the other wrapped itself in his blonde hair. He resumed his previous oral treatment on her breast and nearly came as she slid herself down on his length, tighter and warmer than she was the night before. He pressed his face against her, the two breathing loudly and rapidly as they held that first moment together.

"Draco." Her voice was shaking as she whispered his name. Despite the coolness of the wind around them, she had already worked up a sheen of sweat along her neck and back. He laid back onto the cool silk blanket and stared up at the beautiful woman before him. She began rocking her hips slowly and bit her lip to keep from crying out at the new sensations that seemed to attack her.

They kept on this way, moaning and calling out to the other as darkness covered them save for the dim candles that showed the outline of their presence. Hermione could feel her magic building within her and when neither could stop themselves any longer, she unleashed it during their climax. Draco swore he could feel wisps of magic flowing around him as if it were dancing on his skin and neither noticed the warmth their wedding bands gave off as they laid together very much spent of energy.

Neither watched as a shimmer of gold seemed to pass over them and then slowly slip back into it's place in their wedding bands. Instead, they lay their, Draco bare and Hermione with just her hiked up skirt on. They laid wrapped up in one another and listened to the sound of the ocean mixed in with their heavy breathing until they heard the trotting of the Abraxan signaling that it was time to leave.

* * *

_A grey bird waited patiently as the Potion's Master tied the necessary package onto it's leg. He paused at the feeling of the fertility powders in his hands and with a heavy sigh, wrapped them safely to the owl. A cold shiver went down his spine and he knew instantly that he was no longer alone. He turned to see the former Tom Riddle make his way over to him and even the owl seemed to cower in his presence. The usually proud professor bowed quickly and kissed the edge of his 'masters' robes before standing once more._

_"My heir tells me that they've consummated their marriage. That spineless buffoon at the Malfoy's summer mansion has confirmed it as well." He announced wickedly, watching as the owl flew away as quickly as possible from Spinners End._

_"Then I assume that all is going to plan, my lord?" Severus asked quietly, trying to ignore the cackle in the other room, signaling the arrival of Bellatrix. Voldemort turned and gave Severus an evil smile, clapping his hand over his servant's shoulder._

_"After the mudblood has given birth to this boy, she will be disposed of. I will have much need of you then, Severus. My grandchild will be in your charge as you are to be his tutor in all things. He will not attend Hogwarts, even after we take over the blasted school. I want him learned in all arts much sooner than that." He nodded and the dark lord paced back and forth as he began to think more about the situation at hand._

_"You will also have the charge of killing Draco once the child is born." The statement made the professor stop short of what he was doing and the idea of killing the only sort of son that he had ever known was like a knife had been driven into his gut. He blinked blankly at first and the man before him laughed wickedly._

_"Is there a problem Snape? Do you wish to decline my order?" The threat was evident even through the challenge in his tone. Severus bowed in respect, shaking his head negatively as he stood._

_"Your wisdom precedes mine, my lord. I will do as you bid." He told him smoothly, the words feeling as if he were chewing on glass and rock. Voldemort studied him for a second before laughing once more._

_"Good. You see, Severus, I have no intention on leaving this earth and thus have no need for a silly Malfoy heir. He will remain alive only until the mudblood produces a living son. He will be of no use once the child is born. Both of them must die."_

Harry yelled out as he finally woke up from the nightmare, a cold sweat on his brow as he did so. He could faintly hear Ron fumbling with his bed sheets and curtains as the sleepy redhead made his way to Harry's bedside. He found his best friend shaking in his bed, drops of blood coming from his scar and slipping dangerously past his eyes. He grabbed Harry's glasses and shoved them on his face, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bed.

"C'mon, Harry, we're taking you to Dumbledore." Ron told him worriedly, grabbing both their wands before going back to Harry and pulling him along. He could tell by the shuffling sounds in the other boys beds that they were starting to wake up from the commotion and cursed as he saw Neville stick his head out behind the privacy of his curtains to look at them.

"It's alright Nev- just feeling a bit peaky." Ron assured him horribly, throwing Harry's arm around his neck and pulling him out of the dormitory. They had just made their way out of the Gryffindor tower when Harry seemed to finally snap out of his thoughts and pushed away from Ron suddenly. The redhead coughed at the sudden push to the ribs and starred at him incredulously.

"What are you doing? We need to go to Dumbledore, you need to tell him about the dream." Ron told him, a bit ticked off at the fact that he had been shoved by his best mate.

Harry shook his head and wiped at the blood dripping from his scar smearing it across his forehead instead. A million thoughts went through his head as everything sort of clicked into place. Dumbledore's insistence that Draco and Hermione be magically bound and Voldemort talking about their future child.

_"The prophecy was clear. This is my final bidding before I'll have no say in the matter, and they'll be on their own. You both understand this, and you both must keep your ends. In two days time, during the wedding ceremony, Severus, you will need to perform this task." _

The headmaster's words flew back to him from when he was in the storage closet with Pansy two days before Hermione's wedding day. He had run after Pansy and had been so shocked by their demands for a Matrimony Vow that he never truly realized what the headmaster had said. Dumbledore had mentioned a prophecy and Harry swore aloud as he felt foolish for letting himself overlook the biggest and most important detail that had just slapped him in the face. He wished Hermione had been there with them as she would've caught on before anyone else.

_Hermione..._ He thought back to his dream, how happy Voldemort sounded when he announced that she and Draco had consummated the marriage. He sounded almost giddy at the thought of their child being born and was delighted at giving the order to kill both parents afterwards. He tried not to get caught up in the fact that Draco and Hermione had sex and suddenly felt that he needed Pansy to be with him.

"Damn it Harry!" Ron was shaking him when Harry finally starred back at him.

"We aren't going to Dumbledore." He announced, ripping his shoulders away and making his way to the Room of Requirement.

"What do you mean 'we aren't going to Dumbledore'?" Ron hissed, following after him angrily. He checked over his shoulder constantly, looking out for Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"I mean, he's in on it Ron. Everyone is." Ron stood back, agape as Harry walked past the wall three times and threw open the doors. They entered the room, and Ron looked around questioningly as there was a table with seven chairs around it and a board with what appeared to be a list.

"What did you ask for and what did you mean by Dumbledore being in on it with everyone?" Ron asked, walking over to the list on the small board and read the names aloud while Harry sat down, wiping his face with a dampened cloth that the room provided.

_Longbottom, Neville_  
_Lovegood, Luna_  
_Parkinson, Pansy_  
_Weasley, Ginny_  
_Weasley, Ronald_  
_Zabini, Blaise_

"You don't think that we're the ones who've done something, do you?" Ron asked worriedly, turning to his best friend. It scared him to look at Harry, blood smeared across his face the angriest look in his eye that he'd ever seen.

"No, I asked the room for people that I can trust completely in the castle." His voice was bitter and dark.

"Harry, what's going on? You start screaming in your sleep and now you're going on about some conspiracy and now we're in the Room of Requirement for some reason. What did you see?" Harry's shoulders hunched and he glared out the window.

"Don't you think it's funny that Dumbledore had a plan all ready before the bill even got passed? That he asked you to make Hermione think we hated her since the school term ended? I mean, he went through great lengths to isolate the two of them away from everyone else, even their secret keepers. Why try to trick me and Pansy into hating them if we were their secret keepers?" Harry asked. Ron's brow furrowed at the information, trying to find some sort of reasoning behind it.

"Pansy and I heard Dumbeldore say that day to Remus and Sirius that the Matrimony vow was the most important part of the process, even though it didn't make sense. They were just supposed to get married so that we could trick Voldemort into thinking that I would be weakened by Hermione's betrayal, at least, that's what Dumbledore told Hermione in the beginning. So why all the other tricks with you and with the vow and with me?" He prodded Ron again, watching as the redhead seemed to grow angry at what he was telling him.

"Because he was lying. It was all to get Hermione and Malfoy together, without either of us stopping it..." Ron started to blanche at what he was telling him, feeling as if the puzzle pieces that had been lost were slowly being put into place before his eyes.

"...and Pansy. Even if it was to get Hermione to trust Malfoy, why trick Pansy into hating Malfoy?" Harry asked, his fists clenched.

"Wait, you said Matrimony Vow earlier. They couldn't do that Harry, that would mean that they would never be able to-" He paused and Harry realized that he had forgotten to tell Ron about Snape performing the vow over them while they were at their wedding ceremony. They were both interrupted by the appearance of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walking through the door. Blaise glared at Ron as they entered into the room, and Ron returned it. Both getting a pleasant surprise as Pansy practically ran to Harry, fussing over the blood on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron grumbled, watching curiously as Harry allowed Pansy to clean the blood off of his face gently.

"We don't know. We woke up with some need to be here so we came." Pansy told them, slapping Harry's hand away as he hissed in pain at her cleaning his scar.

"So were we."

Ron looked up to see the last three people on the list had shown up and the one who had answered was his sister. He shot a warning glare at her, especially as her eyes flicked towards the male Slytherin in the room.

"You're bleeding Harry." Luna commented, walking in the Luna way that always made her seem like she was floating. Pansy glared at her for her rather obvious statement and rolled her eyes as she roughly wiped blood off Harry's face once more. Neville starred at them questioningly and turned away when Pansy turned her sharp blue eyed glare his way.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked Ron, looking back and forth between Blaise and her brother.

"I asked the room to send me only those who I can trust and a place for us to talk together. That's why you're all here. Hogwarts sent for you." Harry told them, his voice slick with anger as he spoke. The chairs in the room shook a bit as he said it and the mismatched group of students looked at one another questioningly.

"All of us, have something that one side or the other needs and I'm tired of having people pull my fucking strings." Harry told them.

"First off, Neville, you need to know why you and I were so important..."

He started at the beginning and soon the others found themselves sitting down, listening to the tale of conspiracy and prophecy unravel. Harry vowed that he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that another child didn't fall victim to the hidden motives of wizards. He would not let Hermione or Draco die and he was no longer going to sit around and wait for someone to decide when things needed explaining. He just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

_A/N: I cut off a lot from this chapter and I intend to add it to the next one. I know that there is a lot of graphic language and sexual situations but it is rated M for a reason. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and rest assured that as I find more time, I'll be editing the others slowly. Thank you for those who have stayed with this story and please give me feedback if at all possible. Love always, Dev._


End file.
